Bleue
by s-damon-s
Summary: Univers Alternatif où Rogue a survécu. SS/OC. Un paria n'a pas sa place dans la guérison, Rogue le sait. Mais au fond de son âme noire, il espère, il attend. Quoi ? Il n'en a aucune idée. Ou peut-être... Elle. La première fois qu'il a vu Alice, elle avait les cheveux bleus, et elle avait décidé qu'il en valait la peine.
1. Prologue: La Gazette du Sorcier

**_Bleue_**

Notes: Cela fait une éternité que j'ai commencé cette histoire. J'ai subitement décidé que j'avais envie de savoir ce qu'elle valait ici. A vous de me dire. =)

Mes personnages et surtout Alice ne sont en rien la manifestation d'un self-insert. (Je suis à l'opposé d'Alice.)

Cette histoire est située dans un Univers Alternatif. Il part du principe que Severus Rogue a survécu à la morsure de Nagini. Harry l'a lavé de tous les soupçons et McGonagall l'a réhabilité à Poudlard.

L'histoire se déroule un an après la guerre de Poudlard, elle prend donc place dans l'année 1999-2000.

Résumé complet: Un an après la chute du mage noir, Poudlard rouvre ses portes, redonnant l'espoir de meilleurs jours aux générations sacrifiées. Mais lorsque se répand la rumeur qu'un trésor magique aurait été caché par feu-Dumbledore dans les murs du château, Poudlard se doit d'assurer sa sécurité contre les pilleurs, ou pire, ceux qui sont passés au travers des filets : les derniers mangemorts. Le ministère, pour la sûreté des élèves, mobilisent quelques Aurors et sorciers expérimentés. Parmi eux, se trouvent les cousines Rider, Alice et Malvina, l'une n'est que douce joie de vivre, l'autre amertume cynique, l'une détient l'avenir, l'autre sait bien des choses du passé. Et il semblerait que l'une comme l'autre sont des problèmes pour Severus Rogue. Lui qui voulait juste qu'on le laisse enfin en paix…

* * *

**Prologue**_ : La Gazette du Sorcier :_

18 Juin 1999

_**« Severus Rogue réhabilité ! »**_

_Le Ministère a annoncé publiquement hier soir la réhabilitation de Severus Rogue, ancien Mangemort. En effet, sur la demande du jeune héros Harry Potter, une enquête a été ouverte sur le professeur et temporairement directeur de Poudlard._

_Après une longue année de témoignages et de récoltes de preuves, Harry Potter a, semble-t-il, réussi à convaincre le Ministère que l'homme n'a jamais trahi son camp. « Tout ce qu'il a fait, il l'a fait par loyauté à Albus Dumbledore », a déclaré Harry Potter à notre reporter. Le meurtre de Dumbledore aurait donc été perpétré sur la demande même du grand sorcier mortellement blessé par un maléfice de Celui-dont-on-ne-devait-pas-prononcer-le-nom. Par la suite, Severus Rogue se serait montré d'une grande aide pour Harry Potter, n'hésitant pas à lui fournir des armes et la vérité contre le mage noir. Des témoignages supplémentaires ont permis d'établir que Severus Rogue était resté loyal à l'Ordre du Phœnix._

_Gravement blessé le 2 Mai 1997, Severus Rogue est resté un mois dans un coma profond. Lorsqu'il a eu repris des forces, des Aurors l'ont transféré dans une prison temporaire que le Ministère a souhaité garder secrète. Il y était détenu jusqu'à hier soir, quand le Ministère l'a relâché avec excuses et remerciements._

_Le sorcier aurait rejoint Minerva McGonagall, nouvellement directrice de Poudlard, et d'après nos sources, il reprendra son travail de Maître des Potions si jamais Poudlard rouvre un jour ses portes._

* * *

23 Juillet 1999

_**« Poudlard, la rentrée 1999 aura bien lieu ! »**_

_Après un an de longs travaux et de chasse aux professeurs, c'est avec un immense soulagement que nous pouvons annoncer la réouverture de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard._

_Gravement endommagée par la guerre qui s'y est déroulée il y a maintenant un an, l'école était menacée de tomber en ruines si de généreux donateurs ainsi que des volontaires n'avaient pas eu le courage et la volonté nécessaires pour reconstruire notre cher château._

_Les locaux réparés, Minerva McGonagall, la directrice de Poudlard, a entamé des recherches de professeurs dans tout le monde sorcier, s'assurant personnellement de leur fiabilité. D'après notre envoyé spécial, elle aurait également trouvé du soutien de la part d'anciens professeurs souhaitant revenir. Ainsi, des professeurs tels que Mr Flitwick, Mr Binns, Mme Bibine, Mr Hagrid, Mr Rogue, Mme Chourave et Mme Trelawney ont accepté de reprendre leurs postes avec joie. De même que des membres du personnel tels que Mr Argus Rusard et Mme Pince ont eux aussi repris leur place à Poudlard._

_Des changements ont néanmoins été nécessaires. Les postes vacants de Métamorphose et Défense Contre les Forces du Mal notamment seront désormais assurés respectivement par Mr Norbert Duncan et Mme Malvina Rider._

_De plus, du fait du retard pris, des doubles classes seront mises en place. Les enfants de onze ans entreront normalement à l'école de Poudlard alors que ceux de douze ans qui n'ont pas pu faire leur rentrée l'an passé iront dans une autre classe qui assurera leur première année. Pour les autres classes, ceux qui ont raté une année auront la possibilité de recommencer cette année. Néanmoins, pour les élèves devant passer en septième année, il leur sera possible d'intégrer une classe de septième année spéciale, qui comblera ce qu'ils auront manqué. « Il nous faut réparer les dommages infligés à notre génération sacrifiée » a déclaré la Directrice. Ainsi, même les élèves ayant manqué une occasion de faire leur septième année pourront faire leur rentrée en Septembre._

_La réouverture de Poudlard signe enfin le premier acte de réparation des torts de notre société envers nos jeunes sorciers. Bonne chance à tous !_

* * *

_15 Août 1999_

_**« Un trésor à Poudlard ? »**_

_C'est la question que se pose le monde magique depuis quelques jours. La reporter Rita Skeeter, célèbre pour ses travaux de biographe sur feu Albus Dumbledore, a révélé qu'un magnifique trésor magique aurait été caché à Poudlard par le grand sorcier avant sa mort. On ignore si la rumeur est vraie et aucune précision n'a été donnée. Nous ne savons pas non plus si ce trésor se compte en argent mais d'après Rita Skeeter : « il vaut le déplacement »._

_Enthousiasmés par cette perspective, de nombreux sorciers ont tenté de pénétrer dans Poudlard et il y a fort à parier que l'année scolaire ne sera pas de tout repos !_

_L'actuelle directrice Minerva McGonagall a démenti la rumeur mais les chasseurs de trésor n'ont pas semblé du même avis. Ainsi, le Ministère s'est vu dans l'obligation de mobiliser quelques Aurors pour protéger notre bien-aimé collège de toute intrusion pouvant troubler la scolarité à venir des jeunes gens._

_De ce fait, les Aurors Vladimir Kent, Elsa Pavois, et Alice Rider, ont été chargés d'assurer la sécurité à Poudlard dès la rentrée._

_Le temps nous dira sûrement s'il y a véritablement un trésor à découvrir._

* * *

Voici pour le prologue. Je posterai sans doute le chapitre 1 ce soir ou demain matin. N'hésitez pas à me faire savoir ce que vous en pensez !_  
_


	2. 1 Les inconvénients de la rentrée

Navrée de n'avoir pu arranger ce premier chapitre plus tôt.

Merci beaucoup à **Noumea** (les points positifs que tu as pointés sont dûment notés, je ferai de mon mieux) et **Matsuyama** (J'ai moi-même souvent des problèmes avec les OCs donc j'espère que la mienne te sera tolérable) pour vos encouragements.

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Les inconvénients de la rentrée :

La salle des professeurs avait retrouvé sa convivialité passée. Les quelques professeurs déjà présents discutaient avec entrain, fiers et enthousiastes à l'idée de reprendre du service. Déjà les affinités reformaient des groupes de discussions qu'on avait failli oublier avec tout le malheur que la guerre avait apporté. Bien sûr, quelques nouvelles têtes avaient fait leurs apparitions, mais le plaisir d'être tous là pour une même cause avait fait le nécessaire pour intégrer la nouveauté.

On parlait de cours préparés, de rires et d'aventures amusantes, on parlait sortilèges et familles, mais jamais le mot guerre ne se dessina sur les lèvres de l'un des interlocuteurs. C'était comme un tabou qu'on n'avait pas pris la peine d'instaurer, une évidence qu'il fallait éviter de parler de ce passé de malheurs et de pertes. On ne voulait garder que la foi en l'avenir, la force de cette joie nouvelle que seule une victoire peut donner. C'était comme s'il n'y avait que cette victoire, comme s'il n'y avait jamais eu de guerre. Pourtant, on savait au fond qu'il y a rarement une victoire sans bataille.

Dans un coin, isolé, le professeur Rogue tournait le dos à ses collègues, concentré sur un point imaginaire derrière la fenêtre. Et peut-être était-il le seul à ne pas oublier à cet instant qu'un an plus tôt, le château s'était vidé de toute vie, de toute joie aussi. Il avait conscience qu'il n'avait pas le beau rôle malgré sa réhabilitation, il avait également conscience qu'on le laisserait difficilement passer à autre chose qu'à son statut ambigu.

Minerva l'avait accepté, elle s'était presque excusée de s'en être prise à lui. Il ne pouvait lui en vouloir, elle n'avait pas su ce qu'il faisait, qui il était. Personne ne le savait vraiment.

Il ignorait pourquoi il était venu trouver refuge à Poudlard, de toute évidence il serait la bête noire, celui qui fait trembler les élèves et fuir les professeurs. Et cette fois, Dumbledore ne serait plus là pour lui accorder un peu de sa compagnie agaçante mais si rassurante.

Mais il ne s'était pas senti capable de se faire rejeter en cherchant un autre travail, il n'aurait pas supporté la solitude de l'Impasse du Tisseur non plus. Alors il était là, seul dans son coin, et résigné à l'être pour l'année. Au moins, il pourrait persécuter ses élèves pour se venger.

La porte interrompit les conversations des personnes présentes ainsi que les pensées du professeur de potions. Minerva McGonagall fit son entrée suivie par deux hommes et trois femmes qu'aucun d'entre eux ne reconnut. Tout le monde prit place en silence autour de la grande table ronde –une plaisanterie de Dumbledore. Personne ne prit place aux côtés de Rogue mais il ne montra aucune émotion, il n'avait pas été un agent double pour rien.

Les cinq arrivants se postèrent debout, derrière McGonagall, et attendirent patiemment d'être présentés.

-Chers professeurs de Poudlard, dans deux jours, nous rouvrirons les portes à nos élèves et je compte sur vous pour que cette rentrée soit une réussite, déclara McGonagall. Un important dispositif de sécurité a été mis en place mais comme vous le savez, une idiote rumeur prétendant qu'un trésor serait caché ici, à Poudlard, a amené beaucoup de gens à croire qu'ils pouvaient s'enrichir en violant la sécurité de notre château. Pour veiller à ce que ça ne se reproduise plus, le Ministère nous a envoyés trois Aurors qui nous assisteront. Ils seront chargés des rondes nocturnes, mais je compte également sur vous pour les assister en soirée. Un planning de surveillance a été mis en place.

Elle agita sa baguette vers une petite pile de feuilles cartonnées qui se distribuèrent devant chaque professeur. Ils en prirent connaissance en silence d'abord, puis des murmures se répandirent. Le professeur Flitwick, assis sur une pile de livres, se redressa en toussant pour attirer l'attention.

-Il est indiqué que je dois faire la ronde du soir de la rentrée avec un certain Vladimir Kent, je n'ai pas le plaisir de connaître cet homme me semble-t-il, fit-il remarquer.

-J'en venais justement aux présentations Filius, le rassura McGonagall d'un sourire. Je vous présente tout d'abord les trois Aurors chargés de la protection de Poudlard: monsieur Vladimir Kent, Miss Elsa Pavois et Miss Alice Rider.

Les trois Aurors s'étaient tour à tour inclinés légèrement à l'annonce de leurs noms.

Le premier, l'homme, avait une carrure d'athlète et le visage barré de nombreuses cicatrices qui contrastaient avec la pureté de ses yeux bleus. Il était d'une apparence raide, les pieds légèrement écartés et les mains jointes, ses cheveux mi-longs d'un noir de jais ramenés en une queue de cheval stricte. Il n'avait pas l'air du type qu'on saluait avec enthousiasme mais plutôt de celui qui vous faisait une prise de catch si vous lui tendiez la main un peu trop brusquement.

La seconde, Elsa Pavois, était petite, fine, et ses cheveux blonds en bataille s'accordaient tout à fait avec son sourire jovial intarissable. Elle paraissait un peu suffisante dans son tailleur impeccable, mais ses yeux noirs brillaient d'une lueur autrement sympathique. Tout en elle semblait être contradictoire, et au final, on ne savait si on devait accorder à son joli minois une confiance joyeuse ou une méfiance polie.

La dernière, Alice Rider, était à l'opposée de ses collègues. Elle était élancée, et semblait aussi fragile que de la porcelaine. Elle était visiblement un peu gênée d'être l'objet de tant d'attention, ses joues rougissantes en témoignaient. Son apparence était singulière, de ses yeux gris profonds à ses cheveux longs d'un bleu vif, elle n'avait rien d'une humaine. Son nez en trompette ajoutait de la malice à son visage ovale et fin. Elle ressemblait à une elfe espiègle. Elle se dandinait légèrement d'un pied à l'autre, se mordant la lèvre comme si elle s'empêchait de rire. Elle était belle sans doute, mais son étrangeté l'emportait.

Rogue attarda son regard sur cette dernière, son nom de famille lui rappelait vaguement quelque chose mais il ne l'associait pas à ce visage si innocent. A force de la fixer, il s'attira un regard curieux de cette Alice et détourna immédiatement les yeux. Elle était si étrangement belle qu'il ne voulait pas voir dans ses prunelles le dégoût lorsqu'elle reconnaîtrait qu'il était Severus Rogue, le traitre innocenté.

Il se concentra de nouveau sur ce que McGonagall disait, elle les encourageait à être indulgents avec les élèves malgré les heures supplémentaires que des doubles classes infligeaient, il fallait tout faire pour que cette année redonne le goût de l'avenir aux jeunes. La plupart avait vu la guerre, d'autres les conséquences. Il y avait nombre d'orphelins ou d'endeuillés d'un membre de la famille, d'un ami, voire plus. Il fallait être patient, les aider à se reconstruire, et ne pas les accabler de travail.

Rogue décrocha du long discours qu'il jugeait ennuyeux. Il n'avait que faire de cette partie-là de son travail. Il savait très bien qu'aucun élève ne viendrait lui pleurer dessus, ils avaient bien trop peur de lui. Et c'était mieux comme ça.

-… Enfin, je tiens à vous présenter nos enseignants de Métamorphose et de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, termina McGonagall.

Les Aurors se reculèrent légèrement, laissant passer devant eux un homme et une femme.

-Madame Malvina Rider professeure de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal…

C'était une femme grande mais pas aussi élancée que la jeune Alice à côté d'elle. Elle avait les cheveux bruns et un visage fin où scintillaient deux lueurs bleutés quasi surréalistes. Elle était assurément belle, mais son sourire était agaçant, trop orgueilleux. Elle avait dû être aimée de nombreux hommes avec une telle apparence.

-… Et monsieur Norbert Duncan, professeur de Métamorphose, termina McGonagall.

Lui était de taille moyenne, de stature moyenne, et d'une certaine façon d'apparence moyenne. Ses yeux bruns étaient doux, son sourire un peu trop accentué mais accueillant et ses cheveux blonds en bataille devaient sans nul doute plaire à la gente féminine. Il était d'ailleurs sûrement beau pour les femmes, mais il paraissait un peu fade.

Rogue examina les deux nouveaux venus, l'homme avait joué au quidditch s'il se souvenait vaguement d'une conversation qu'il avait écouté lors d'un moment d'ennui. Il le jugea sans intérêt. L'autre, la femme, au contraire, éveilla sa curiosité. Il associait bien mieux le nom de Rider à ce visage plein de fierté, et pour cause, il l'avait connue lors de sa scolarité à Poudlard.

Elle avait été la meilleure amie de Lilly Potter. Elles étaient toujours ensembles lorsque Lilly n'était pas avec Severus. Et si Lilly avait toujours été bienveillante avec lui, ça n'avait pas été le cas de Malvina. Il se souvenait des nombreux tours qu'elle lui avait joués pour le ridiculiser publiquement. Ça n'avait pas été aussi grandiose que ce que les Maraudeurs lui avaient fait vivre, mais elle avait parfois rivalisé d'inventivité.

Malvina dût remarquer qu'il la fixait car elle tourna son regard vers lui et un léger sourire moqueur se dessina sur son visage. Il se contenta de lui adresser un bref regard noir avant de tourner son attention vers la plus jeune Rider. Elle ne ressemblait pas à Malvina, nota-t-il mentalement.

-Maintenant que les présentations sont faites, reprit McGonagall, je vous invite à prendre connaissance des emplois du temps et nouveauté de cette année, ensuite, si vous voulez bien, nous voterons le budget à accorder aux nouveaux équipements.

Madame Pince, assise entre Rusard et le professeur Chourave, se redressa.

-Il faudra également discuter de la liste des livres à faire racheter, il y a eu des dégâts, fit-elle remarquer.

-Croyez bien que je prends en compte votre remarque, nous l'étudierons avec grand soin, répondit poliment la directrice.

Satisfaite, la bibliothécaire se réinstalla confortablement alors que les Aurors et les deux nouveaux professeurs prenaient place. Tous évitèrent bien sûr de s'asseoir à côté de Rogue, sauf la jeune Rider –dont il avait déjà oublié le nom. Elle lui adressa un léger sourire et prit place à sa droite avec légèreté. Elle était véritablement aérienne dans ses mouvements.

Il se remit de sa surprise –qui n'était de toute façon pas apparue sur son visage– et se pencha sur les emplois du temps que McGonagall avait distribué. Il constata qu'il avait un emploi du temps qui lui laisserait le loisir de réfléchir à sa pauvre condition. Il travaillait le lundi de huit heures à quinze heures, le mardi de neuf heures à seize heures, le mercredi de huit heures à quinze heures, le jeudi de neuf heures à seize heures et enfin le vendredi, il travaillait de neuf heures à dix-sept heures. En comptant les pauses, il aurait tout le temps nécessaire à l'ennui.

Il releva la tête et vit les autres professeurs discuter entre eux de leurs horaires. Il fut interrompu dans son observation par sa voisine de table qui s'était rapprochée de lui pour regarder son emploi du temps. Il se tourna vers elle, espérant que son regard interrogateur suffirait à la remettre à sa place, mais au lieu de cela elle leva ses yeux malicieux vers lui.

-Alice Rider, souffla-t-elle en lui tendant la main.

Il hésita, puis serra brièvement sa main.

-Severus Rogue, marmonna-t-il.

-Je sais, vous n'êtes pas le plus anonyme des professeurs ici présents, rit-elle légèrement.

-Ni le plus aimé.

-Vous voulez que je vous confie un secret ? souffla-t-elle en se penchant un peu plus.

Il ne s'abaissa pas à répondre mais elle parla quand même :

-On est rarement aimé si on ne le veut pas.

Il allait rétorquer quelque chose de cinglant lorsque McGonagall redemanda leur attention. Il préféra donc se taire, de toute façon, elle s'était réinstallée à une distance raisonnable.

-Et maintenant, si vous voulez bien, parlons budget, reprit McGonagall.

La réunion se poursuivit sans grande animation, le budget était restreint compte tenu des travaux de l'année précédente, mais ils parvinrent à satisfaire à peu près tout le monde.

Ils sortirent de la salle trois heures après y être entrés, se dirigeant chacun vers leurs quartiers pour organiser leur future rentrée.

Rogue attendit que la plupart sorte pour se faufiler vers la sortie. Mais il ne fut pas assez rapide, il fut interpelé par Malvina Rider dans le couloir. Il fit mine de ne pas l'entendre, mais elle le rattrapa en trottinant. Il soupira et fit volte-face, le visage fermé.

-Eh bien Severus, tu cours toujours aussi vite, railla Malvina en s'arrêtant face à lui.

-J'ai eu de quoi m'entraîner, rétorqua-t-il.

Elle rit légèrement puis se tordit les mains.

-Écoute, je sais que c'est facile à dire comme ça, mais que dirais-tu d'enterrer la hache de guerre ? Nous allons passer une année à nous côtoyer et je trouve que s'éviter serait idiot.

Il garda un instant le silence, puis son regard dévia vers la jeune Alice qui quittait la salle à son tour. Elle riait à une plaisanterie de Norbert Duncan d'après ce qu'il pouvait voir, et son rire était cristallin, plein d'une musicalité singulière. Elle était surréaliste.

-C'est ta sœur ? s'enquit-il en indiquant Alice d'un bref signe de tête.

Malvina se tourna et vit qui il montrait. Elle sourit et revint à lui.

-C'est ma cousine, répondit-elle.

-Je ne l'ai jamais vue, dit-il plus pour lui-même que pour vraiment parler.

-C'est normal, elle est plus jeune, elle est entrée en première année quand nous étions déjà en cinquième année. Elle est très brillante, tous les profs l'adoraient. Les élèves aussi d'ailleurs, ajouta-t-elle non sans malice.

Il ne lui posa pas de questions, mais elle connaissait sa curiosité, il voulait en savoir plus mais ne s'abaisserait pas à le montrer.

-Ce n'est pas naturel, déclara-t-elle alors que Rogue observait toujours la jeune femme.

Il se détacha de son observation pour la dévisager, surpris.

-C'est une métamorphomage, précisa-t-elle.

-Je comprends mieux.

-Tu comprends mieux pourquoi tu la dévores du regard ? ironisa-t-elle.

Il haussa un sourcil et eut un sourire narquois, l'un de ceux dont il avait le secret.

-Tu es vexé de ne pas avoir la vedette Malvina ? C'est vrai que les feux de la rampe, ça t'a toujours beaucoup plu…

-Tu n'es pas très poli Servilus, tu veux que je te rappelle le respect ? gronda-t-elle en serrant les poings.

Il sentit la rage monter en même temps que les souvenirs affluaient. Il allait faire preuve de sa méchanceté si chère mais fut interrompu une fois de plus, cette fois par Alice qui vint les rejoindre.

-Ce n'est même pas la rentrée, et vous vous disputez déjà ? s'enquit-elle avec un sourire amusé.

-Mais non Alice, répondit Malvina sans quitter Rogue des yeux, Severus était en train de me dire qu'il te trouve charmante.

Alice rougit légèrement alors que les yeux de Rogue flamboyaient de rage.

-Malvina, nous sommes attendues par la directrice au sujet de tu-sais-quoi, se reprit Alice. Peut-être pourras-tu raconter au professeur Rogue à quel point je suis ravissante une prochaine fois ?

Il n'y avait aucun orgueil dans ses paroles, juste une faible tentative de mettre fin à la tension naissante.

Rogue n'ajouta rien, tourna les talons, et disparut dans l'obscurité du couloir. Malvina leva les yeux au ciel, visiblement exaspérée, puis elle prit sa cousine par le bras et l'entraîna avec elle dans le sens inverse.

-Il n'a pas l'air très commode, nota Alice, encore estomaquée par l'attitude de Rogue.

-Servilus n'a jamais été civilisé, répondit Malvina avec un léger sourire. Pas étonnant qu'il soit toujours seul et aigri.

-Pourquoi tu l'appelles comme ça ? Et puis je te trouve plutôt méchante avec lui…

-Ce sont de vieilles histoires Alice, soupira Malvina en s'arrêtant pour la regarder dans les yeux. Et si tu ne veux pas être déçue, je te conseille d'éviter sa compagnie, il n'a jamais su faire de bien à qui que ce soit. Il est comme ça, on n'y peut rien.

Alice eut une légère moue sceptique puis, face à l'air un peu inquiet de sa cousine, elle soupira et lui adressa un léger sourire rassurant.

-Ne t'en fais pas, je ne chercherai pas sa compagnie, déclara-t-elle avec des accents de promesse.

-C'est dans ton intérêt, répondit Malvina, visiblement rassurée. Bon, et si nous allions voir cette chère McGonagall pour régler nos affaires ?

Alice acquiesça et suivit sa cousine vers le bureau de la directrice. Elle avait déjà oublié le regard troublant du sombre maître des potions, au profit de son excitation quant à l'approche de la rentrée.

* * *

_Des avis ? (Je réponds toujours aux reviews, même anonymes alors n'hésitez pas.)_

_Prochain chapitre demain après-midi si tout se passe bien. =)_


	3. 2 Promesse émoussée

Un peu en retard sur l'horaire prévu, pardon.

Merci à **Ecchymose** et **Saviana **et également à :

**noumea**: Je suis ravie de te retrouver sur ce premier chapitre, merci :) Je n'aime pas moi-même en tant que lectrice, alors je fais toujours au mieux pour que les dates de post soient espacées au maximum de trois jours. J'espère ne pas te décevoir, et encore merci !

**Koul**: Que de gentils compliments, merci merci merci ! J'essayerai de rester à la hauteur ! :)

**Matsuyama**: Je comprends que la couleur des cheveux puissent choquer. ^^ J'espère te faire apprécier Alice et avoir l'occasion d'avoir ton avis sur Malvina à l'avenir. :) (Ce n'est en aucun cas une obligation, of course!) Oh, et merci pour l'orthographe de Lily ! (J'avais complètement zappé.) Merci pour tout :)

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Promesse émoussée:

Rogue ferma la porte de son bureau à clef et alla se laisser tomber sur son fauteuil dans un soupir.

Les quatrièmes années étaient des ignares, les sixièmes années des affreux orgueilleux qui estimaient être supérieurs à tous parce qu'ils avaient fait la guerre, et les premières années avaient si peur de lui qu'ils renversaient les chaudrons dès qu'il approchait d'eux. L'année allait être longue.

Satisfait néanmoins d'avoir fini cette première journée, il s'attela à mettre ses affaires en ordre concernant les cours donnés et ceux du lendemain.

Après une heure et demie à gratter le papier, il se leva et partit à la recherche d'un livre dans sa bibliothèque personnelle. Il découvrit à son plus grand damne, qu'il connaissait par cœur la plupart des ouvrages. Il soupira, un soupir à fendre l'âme. Il allait devoir se rendre à la bibliothèque et donc croiser les regards effrayés ou dégoûtés des élèves. Non pas qu'il accordât beaucoup d'importance aux apparences, mais il n'aimait pas être pointé du doigt, encore moins pour ce qu'il n'était pas.

Il se résolut cependant à quitter les cachots. Sur son passage, il retira cinq points à deux Gryffondors qui s'embrassaient derrière une tapisserie et sentit avec soulagement que se montrer odieux envers les lions lui procurait toujours le même plaisir.

Il pénétra dans la bibliothèque et entendit le silence se répandre sur son passage. Il se rendit dans la section Défense Contre les Forces du Mal mais découvrit que Malvina Rider y était déjà installée.

-Servilus, le salua-t-elle avec un magnifique sourire hypocrite.

Il serra des dents mais ne s'abaissa pas à quitter la section. Il l'ignora donc, faisant mine de s'intéresser aux titres des ouvrages.

-Tu sais que ma fille de quinze ans m'ignore de la même façon quand elle boude ? se moqua Malvina l'air de rien. Tu as quinze ans Servilus ?

-Ce n'est apparemment pas ton cas, gronda-t-il, toi qui est mariée et qui a enfanté… Tu n'es pas encore grand-mère ? continua-t-il. Ai-je été induit en erreur par tes rides ?

Malvina se leva de la table où elle était assise et lui lança un regard noir.

-Tu veux la guerre Servilus ?

-Je ne veux rien du tout, marmonna-t-il.

-Tu l'auras ta guerre, et on verra bien qui de nous deux aura le plus de rides quand j'en aurai fini.

-Tu es donc si rancunière ? demanda-t-il dans un sourire narquois. Je pensais que devenir adulte te rendrait un peu plus mature, j'ai dû me tromper.

-Tu te trompes souvent.

Il s'apprêta à rétorquer quelque chose de cinglant –une fois de plus– lorsque Alice fit irruption –une fois de plus. Elle arborait les mêmes cheveux bleus pétants, accordés à sa robe toute aussi bleue.

-Je suis désolée de vous déranger Professeur Rogue, mais un certain Drago Malefoy vient d'infliger un maléfice du saucisson à trois élèves, et Mr Rusard m'a dit de vous prévenir.

-Où sont-ils ? s'enquit Rogue sans la regarder.

Il était trop occupé à fusiller Malvina du regard. Alice sembla hésiter avant de répondre.

-Je vais vous y conduire, ça sera plus simple.

-Alice… menaça Malvina en rompant le contact visuel avec Rogue.

-Suivez-moi professeur, insista Alice sans adresser un regard à sa cousine.

Rogue observa les deux femmes un instant, puis se décida à suivre le pas dansant d'Alice hors de la bibliothèque. Le silence les enveloppa le temps de deux couloirs, puis Alice tourna la tête vers lui.

-Malvina m'a dit de vous éviter, déclara-t-elle. C'est pour ça qu'elle était en colère quand j'ai proposé de vous accompagner.

Rogue la dévisagea un instant, sceptique, puis regarda de nouveau où il mettait les pieds.

-C'est vrai ce qu'on dit de vous ? continua Alice.

-On dit beaucoup de choses de moi, répondit-il d'un ton étrangement neutre.

-Excusez-moi, je voulais parler du rôle de méchant professeur qu'on vous prête, il paraît que vous retirez et ajoutez des points à la tête et à la maison du client.

-Serpentard est la plus noble des quatre maisons, elle mérite la victoire quel qu'en soit le prix. Mais je suppose qu'en tant que Gryffondor vous pensez le contraire, ajouta-t-il non sans amertume.

-Oh non, rit-elle. J'étais à Serdaigle, je suis pour l'intelligence.

-Les Serpentards ne sont pas dénués de talents.

-Ils ont du talent c'est vrai, approuva-t-elle. Mais ils n'ont pas toujours la réflexion qui va avec…

Il était de plus en plus intrigué par cette Rider-là. Elle n'était ni arrogante ni insupportable, il était même presque amusant de lui parler comme s'il était quelqu'un de normal.

-Vous me trouvez belle ? s'enquit-elle soudain, l'air très sérieuse.

-Puis-je savoir à quoi tend cette question ?

Elle rit légèrement alors que lui haussait un sourcil, surpris mais pas désarçonné. Elle croisa les bras en continuant de le guider à travers le dédale des couloirs.

-En fait, je me demandais si les cheveux bleus m'allaient bien, mais je ne savais pas trop comment vous poser la question, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules. Non pas que je sois très superficielle –je ne crois pas en tout cas– mais je préfère ne pas manquer de style.

-Le bleu est criard, répondit-il rudement avant d'ajouter d'une voix rauque, forcée : mais il vous va.

Elle lui adressa un sourire lumineux puis ferma les yeux un instant, s'arrêtant de marcher. Rogue revint vers elle en constatant qu'elle était restée en arrière. Il vit alors les cheveux bleus devenir plus sombre jusqu'à être complètement noirs. Elle rouvrit les yeux et croisa son regard un peu vague, comme s'il était ailleurs.

-C'est mieux en noir n'est-ce pas ? sourit-elle. Je suis accordée à vous maintenant, ajouta-t-elle une fois qu'il eut acquiescé.

-Peut-être pourrions-nous rejoindre Mr Rusard maintenant ? suggéra-t-il pour ne pas avoir à répondre.

-Désolée, s'excusa-t-elle en se remettant en marche, je ne voulais pas vous mettre mal à l'aise.

-Me mettre mal à l'aise ?

Il eut un léger rire, qui pour une fois n'avait rien de méprisant.

-Malvina dit que vous n'aimez pas avoir affaire aux femmes lorsqu'il s'agit de choses personnelles, marmonna-t-elle, gênée.

-Vous vous forgez toujours une opinion sur les gens à partir de ce que votre cousine dit d'eux ?

-Elle semble vous connaître, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules.

-Elle semble, mais me connait-elle vraiment ? rétorqua-t-il, un peu amusé.

Alice s'arrêta devant une porte où la voix de Rusard promettait mille tortures à son pensionnaire.

-Alors que faut-il faire pour vous connaître professeur Rogue ?

-Le vouloir, répondit-il.

-Et supposons que je le veuille ?

-Et si vous agissiez plutôt que de supposer ? répliqua-t-il.

Il la planta sur place et entra dans la salle où Rusard lui raconta les méfaits de son prisonnier.

Alice resta songeuse devant la porte que Rogue avait fermé, puis un sourire malicieux se dessina sur ses lèvres fines. Malvina n'était pas obligée de savoir qu'elle ne tenait pas sa parole, elle en ferait un secret, son secret.

* * *

La troisième semaine de septembre touchait déjà à sa fin et aucun pilleur n'avait tenté sa chance. Alice s'était faite une bonne réputation auprès des élèves: elle était enthousiaste et toujours prête à tourner en dérision les élèves indisciplinés. Elsa et Vladimir, les deux autres Aurors, le lui reprochaient régulièrement : ils n'étaient pas là pour faire ami-ami avec les élèves. Alice avait pourtant tenté de leur dire qu'elle n'avait rien fait pour, mais ils ne l'avaient pas cru. Alors elle s'était éloignée d'eux, préférant la compagnie de Norbert Duncan, le professeur de Métamorphose.

Malvina lui avait assuré que l'homme tentait de la séduire par tous les moyens, mais Alice était aveugle et jurait qu'il n'en était rien. Bien sûr Malvina s'en était agacée, elle n'aimait pas quand sa chère Alice se berçait d'illusions.

Illusions qui menèrent Alice à chercher la compagnie du sombre professeur Rogue. Officiellement, il s'en montrait agacé, mais officieusement, Alice était sure qu'il appréciait sa présence. Certes, il parlait peu et ne la regardait presque jamais, feignant l'indifférence, mais Alice avait bien vu que lorsqu'elle s'asseyait à côté de Norbert Duncan lors des repas, Rogue lui jetait des coups d'œil plus que nécessaire. Elle le trouvait amusant, mais se gardait d'en parler à Malvina qui la regardait de travers à chaque fois qu'elle adressait la parole à Rogue.

Alice avait appris en trois semaines qu'elle ignorait bien des choses sur les gens qu'elle côtoyait. Rogue refusait de parler de lui, et Malvina était toujours butée dès qu'on faisait une allusion au maître des potions.

Alors, pour s'éviter des ennuis, elle prit ses distances et privilégia Norbert Duncan qui s'enorgueillit d'autant plus de l'intérêt de la jeune femme.

-Il va te demander en mariage si tu continues, la railla Malvina une fois de plus alors que Norbert repartait vers sa salle de classe après le déjeuner.

-Pourquoi ferait-il ça ? Nous sommes amis et puis c'est tout.

-Tu dis toujours ça Alice, et trois jours plus tard tu viens me demander conseil parce qu'il y a eu une demande en mariage. Les hommes ne savent pas t'avoir pour amie.

-Je ne suis pas de cet avis, répliqua Alice en s'enfonçant dans le canapé du bureau de sa cousine.

Malvina sourit puis redressa la copie qu'elle tenait à la main à la hauteur de ses yeux. Elle fronça les sourcils, réfléchissant, puis soupira et se tourna vers sa cousine.

-A ton avis, un élève qui me dit « malgré que », je sanctionne ou je laisse passer ?

-Laisse passer, répondit Alice, tout le monde le dit de toute façon.

-Oui tu as raison, je vais lui enlever un point.

-Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que mon avis n'a servi à rien ? s'exaspéra la jeune femme.

Elle secoua la tête, exaspérée, et ses cheveux, rouges en ce jour, furent illuminés par les quelques rayons de soleil, vestiges de l'été. Malvina sourit et griffonna quelque chose sur la copie sans répondre.

-Tu crois que le ministère va faire appel à toi quand ? demanda soudain Alice.

-Je ne sais pas, répondit Malvina d'un ton absent.

Elle posa la copie et la plume, se faisant songeuse.

-Je suppose que lorsque la deuxième vague de procès débutera, ils feront appel à moi, répondit-elle finalement.

-Tu penses pouvoir aider le jeune Potter à laver la mémoire de Sirius ?

-Si l'occasion se présente, je le ferai sans doute.

-Tu me raconteras un jour ?

-Te raconter quoi ? soupira Malvina, irritée comme si elle savait déjà de quoi parlait Alice mais aurait préféré éviter le sujet.

Alice se redressa, installant ses coudes sur ses genoux et posant sa tête sur ses mains.

-Comment es-tu devenue si haineuse alors que tu l'aimais ?

-Ce sont des souvenirs Alice, marmonna son aînée. Et les souvenirs doivent parfois rester où ils sont.

-Tu dis toujours ça, soupira Alice. Sirius le disait aussi.

-Peut-on parler d'autre chose ? craqua soudain Malvina en serrant ses poings.

Alice soupira mais consentit à laisser les démons de sa cousine en paix. Pourtant, elle avait toujours voulu savoir cette partie de l'histoire. Comment Malvina, petite amie de Sirius Black pendant trois ans, était-elle devenue si hostile envers lui ? Elle l'avait arrêté le jour où il avait été accusé du meurtre des moldus et de Pettigrow, et elle n'avait jamais semblé en éprouver des remords.

Les deux femmes furent sorties de leurs pensées par un coup frappé à la porte du bureau de Malvina. Elle donna la permission d'entrer et adressa un sourire au professeur Flitwick qui pénétra dans la pièce.

-Bonsoir mesdames, les salua-t-il en s'inclinant très légèrement. Je venais vous prévenir qu'il y a un changement pour les rondes de ce soir. Le professeur Duncan a été blessé par le Saule Cogneur alors qu'il observait le professeur Chourave s'en occuper, il ne pourra pas assurer sa ronde ce soir. Par conséquent, la directrice a jugé bon de vous demander Miss Rider si vous accepteriez de faire la ronde avec Severus Rogue.

-Et pourquoi ne pourrait-elle pas assurer la ronde seule ? répliqua Malvina à la place de sa cousine, visiblement mauvaise.

-Parce que les Aurors n'ont pas le droit de punir les élèves Malvina, vous le savez non ?

-Elle pourrait très bien se joindre à un autre professeur, insista Malvina.

Cette fois, Alice intervint, apparemment un peu agacée par le comportement de sa cousine.

-Tous les binômes sont complets, le professeur Rogue était le seul à patrouiller sans partenaire. Et je suis capable d'assurer une ronde avec lui, Malvina.

-Le problème me semble réglé dans ce cas, reprit précipitamment le professeur Flitwick, qui semblait ne pas vouloir s'attarder jusqu'à une dispute. Nous nous verrons au dîner.

Il tourna les talons et sortit d'un pas pressé. Malvina fusilla Alice du regard.

-Tu ne m'écoutes donc jamais ? tempêta-t-elle.

-Mais si au moins tu m'expliquais pourquoi tu ne veux pas que je lui adresse la parole ! s'emporta Alice –ce qui était rare.

-Quand comprendras-tu qu'il vaut mieux laisser les souvenirs où ils sont ?

-C'est toujours ce que tu dis Malvina, mais au final, ils te tiennent toujours, ils dirigent ta vie ! Tu as des préjugés sur Rogue, tout comme tu en avais au sujet de Sirius et de tous les autres, tout ça parce que tu te fies à tes stupides souvenirs que tu ne racontes jamais !

Malvina allait répliquer quelque chose, mais Alice, furieuse, tourna les talons et claqua la porte avant que sa cousine n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche.

Alice ne se mettait que rarement en colère, et Malvina savait qu'il lui faudrait des jours pour la voir réapparaître d'elle-même.

L'aînée des Rider soupira. Elle savait dans le fond qu'Alice n'était qu'une victime de plus, elle ignorait bien des choses et en souffrait. Alice avait toujours été celle qu'il fallait protéger, sa cadette, et même maintenant que la jeune femme était adulte, Malvina avait gardé cette habitude. Elle ne pouvait se résoudre à laisser Alice sans protection. Peut-être que ce qu'elle aimait tant chez elle c'était cette innocence qu'elle croyait voir.

Elle préférait ignorer au combien elle se trompait.

* * *

Suite demain soir ou vendredi matin (je dois avancer l'écriture de la fin alors je préfère me donner du temps afin de pouvoir poster régulièrement jusqu'au bout). D'ici là, n'hésitez pas à me donner un avis. :)


	4. 3 Un Rôdeur Inattendu

Hello !

Je suis navrée d'un tel retard. Je voulais attendre une journée de plus dans l'espoir (vain) de recevoir une ou deux reviews puis j'ai oublié de poster... ^^" Promis, reviews ou pas, la prochaine suite ne mettra pas autant de temps à venir.

Merci beaucoup Saviana et Ecchymose ! =)

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Un Rôdeur Inattendu :

Alice n'alla pas dîner, elle était trop en colère pour se mêler aux autres. Elle prit donc la direction de l'infirmerie pour rendre visite à Norbert Duncan. Il était le seul pensionnaire de Madame Pomfresh mais elle avait eu la prévention d'entourer son lit de rideaux, afin qu'aucun curieux ne vienne importuner le pauvre et imprudent professeur de métamorphose.

Le visage morose de Norbert s'illumina dès lors qu'il la vit et elle lui rendit un sourire un peu moins éclatant mais réel, avant de s'asseoir sur la chaise à côté du lit.

-Alors professeur ? Vous jouiez à chat perché ? se moqua-t-elle.

-Très drôle Alice, vraiment, répondit-il en riant cependant. J'aimerai vous y voir !

Un éclair de malice passa dans les yeux de la jeune femme.

-Ça ne m'arriverait pas, assura-t-elle avec fierté.

-Voyez-vous ça ? rit-il.

-Je suis bien trop rapide pour le saule cogneur.

Norbert éclata de rire puis se calma dans un gémissement de douleur. Il avait réveillé les plaies encore récentes de son visage. Alice se confondit en excuses en lui prenant la main, l'air morfondu de l'avoir fait souffrir. Il pressa sa main doucement et lui sourit.

-Ne vous en faîtes pas, vous avoir avec moi vaut tous les remèdes jolie Alice.

Alice baissa les yeux, gênée. Elle repensa à ce qu'avait dit Malvina et se demanda pour la première fois si elle n'avait pas vu juste. Mais elle chassa vite cette pensée, lâchant par la même la main de Norbert qui parut furtivement déçu.

-Vous paraissez soucieuse Alice, auriez-vous un problème ?

-Ne vous en faîtes pas professeur, Malvina et moi avons eu un léger accroc, elle est plutôt cachotière et je suis de nature curieuse.

-Je comprends, vous entrez souvent en divergence d'opinions… Mais je vous en prie Alice, appelez-moi Norbert, termina-t-il.

-Vous me le demandez à chaque conversation professeur, sourit-elle, et je vous répondrai à chaque fois que…

-Que vous ne pourriez jamais appeler un professeur par son prénom, soupira-t-il. Mais ne suis-je pas aussi votre ami ?

Il paraissait mettre beaucoup d'espoir dans sa question alors Alice prit un peu de temps pour répondre, tergiversant sur la meilleure réponse à donner si elle voulait mettre une certaine distance entre eux. Plus elle laissait passer du temps, plus il semblait au désespoir.

-Certes, le rassura-t-elle enfin. Mais vous restez un professeur de Poudlard et je vous dois le respect. Après tout je suis une ancienne première de la classe, termina-t-elle en espérant que l'humour suffirait à lui faire changer de discussion.

-Alors je ne suis pas un assez bon ami pour vous, constata-t-il avec déception.

Alice ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais rien ne sortit. Le silence devint donc gênant, mais elle fut sauvée par madame Pomfresh qui apparut.

-Miss Rider ? Que faîtes-vous encore ici ? s'étonna-t-elle. N'êtes-vous pas censée faire la ronde avec les autres ?

-Oh c'est vrai, se rappela Alice en se levant précipitamment. Merci madame Pomfresh, j'allais oublier ! Remettez-vous vite professeur, vous manquerez à vos élèves demain.

Norbert n'eut pas même le temps de la saluer qu'elle avait déjà disparu de son habituel pas sautillant.

* * *

Alice descendit les escaliers capricieux à toute allure, sautant parfois par-dessus les rambardes lorsqu'elle savait qu'elle trouverait un étage en-dessous, puis elle fila vers les cachots où elle trouverait sans doute Rogue en train de l'attendre dans son bureau.

Elle n'était jamais venue dans le bureau du maître des Potions, c'était un domaine qu'il gardait fermé et secret pour tous. De ce qu'elle savait, pas même McGonagall ne s'y aventurait. Elle fut donc un peu nerveuse lorsqu'elle frappa quelques coups à la porte de bois.

Elle entendit la voix de Rogue l'inviter à entrer et elle le fit sur la pointe des pieds, comme si elle avait peur de profaner quelque chose de sa présence.

Il la détailla des pieds à la tête depuis son bureau.

-Miss Rider ? l'interrogea-t-il.

-On ne vous a pas dit que nous devions faire la ronde ensemble ? s'enquit-elle, gênée mais également impressionnée par les bocaux qui entouraient la pièce, remplis de choses plus ou moins ragoutantes.

Il y avait aussi des livres, énormément de livres. Même elle qui était une grande lectrice n'en avait pas autant chez elle. Elle fut attirée par les étagères comme un aimant, oubliant Rogue et sa réponse.

Il eut un léger rictus étonné, puis il se leva et la rejoignit en quelques enjambées. Lorsqu'elle sentit sa présence, elle fit volte face et se retrouva un peu trop proche à son goût. Il ne sembla pas s'en formaliser alors elle ne bougea pas.

-Vous aimez les livres Miss Rider ? s'enquit-il avec son fameux sourire narquois.

-Ils sont synonymes de connaissances et de bons moments, comment ne pas les aimer ?

-Vous avez sans doute raison, acquiesça-t-il, apparemment déçu de ne pas avoir déclenché une indignation en se moquant ouvertement d'elle.

-Nous y allons ? suggéra-t-elle en montrant la porte d'un signe de tête.

Il se décala et tourna sa paume ouverte vers la sortie. Alice le frôla en passant et constata avec étonnement qu'il dégageait un parfum agréable d'herbes coupées. Elle sortit dans le couloir et attendit qu'il la rejoigne. Il verrouilla son bureau d'un sortilège informulé puis lui emboîta le pas vers l'aile Nord du château qu'ils avaient à surveiller.

* * *

-Vous connaissez beaucoup de passages secrets professeur Rogue ? s'enquit Alice au bout d'un bon quart d'heure de silence.

-J'en connais quelques uns, se résolut-il à répondre. Mais je suppose qu'on ne connaît jamais entièrement Poudlard, ajouta-t-il avec un léger sourire qu'elle ne remarqua pas.

-On m'a dit que Harry Potter les connaissait tous, enchaîna-t-elle.

-Vous aimez toujours autant vous baser sur ce que disent les gens, remarqua-t-il. Avez-vous seulement la faculté de penser par vous-même ?

Elle sourit, décidément bien incapable de se vexer de son comportement insultant. Elle sentait qu'au final, c'était lui l'agacé. Il voulait tester les limites, voir jusqu'où il pouvait aller, mais elle n'avait pas de limites, et c'était toujours ses limites à lui qu'ils atteignaient.

-C'est tellement plus confortable de se ranger derrière une foule plutôt que de s'exprimer contre tous…

Il ne rétorqua pas, piqué au vif par l'insinuation envers sa propre situation. Elle se mordit la lèvre et ses cheveux devinrent noirs sans qu'elle n'y pense vraiment.

-Je ne voulais pas vous vexer professeur Rogue, s'excusa-t-elle d'une petite voix au bout d'un moment –gênant– de silence.

-Pourquoi me traitez-vous avec tout ce respect alors que vous semblez fréquenter assidûment les gens qui me détestent le plus parmi le corps enseignant ? demanda-t-il soudain.

Elle se tordit les mains un instant, cherchant comment répondre. Puis, pour se donner contenance, elle écarta une tapisserie donnant sur un placard à balais qu'elle vérifia. Une fois sure qu'il était vide, elle se tourna vers lui. Il était une fois encore un peu trop proche à son goût, et apparemment il voulait sa réponse.

-Il y a beaucoup de secrets autour de vous, souffla-t-elle. Vous êtes un mystère à vous seul, et je crois que j'admire cette pudeur que vous avez malgré vos airs de méchant tyran. Et puis, vous êtes un héros de la guerre, que les gens le veuillent ou non.

Il eut un sourire amer puis reprit la marche, s'arrêtant de temps à autre pour vérifier un placard ou une salle de classe. Alice renonça à briser le silence à nouveau, suffisamment embarrassée par l'éloge qu'elle avait esquissé sans le vouloir. Elle croisa son reflet dans un miroir et se concentra un instant pour reteindre ses cheveux en bleu.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il s'arrêta et se tourna vers elle, sans la regarder dans les yeux cependant. Puis, à mi-voix, il marmonna un « merci » qui trahissait tellement de choses qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de lui adresser l'un de ses plus beaux sourires. L'espace d'un instant, il lui sembla même que Rogue esquissait lui-même un léger sourire, mais ce fut si furtif qu'elle n'aurait pu l'assurer sans doute.

Ils arrivèrent à l'embranchement de deux couloirs qui se rejoignaient quelques mètres plus loin.

-Je prends la droite et vous la gauche, suggéra Rogue.

-Et si je trouve un élève ? s'enquit-elle.

-Envoyez un patronus, je viendrai à votre rencontre.

Elle acquiesça, puis ils se séparèrent, prenant chacun un couloir.

A la lueur de sa baguette, Alice inspecta chaque recoin, soulevant les tapisseries, ouvrant les placards et salles de classe. Elle délogea un fantôme qu'elle ne put identifier mais qui lui adressa des jurons peu catholiques. Peu touchée, elle continua avec rigueur. Elle avait toujours été méticuleuse, c'était ce qui la rendait si redoutable, bien plus qu'elle ne le paraissait de l'extérieur.

Elle souleva une énième toile et retint un cri de surprise lorsqu'un homme sortit de l'ombre. Il avait une carrure d'athlète et ressemblait fortement à un dieu grec, il aurait pu inspirer la même adoration s'il n'y avait pas eu cette lueur de démence dans ses yeux, et ce sourire méchant, presque sadique.

Il sortit de l'ombre et posa son doigt sur sa bouche en pointant sa baguette, signifiant à la jeune femme de se taire. Elle recula, et raffermit sa prise sur sa baguette, puis, aussi rapidement qu'elle le put, elle lança une volute de fumée blanche qui prit une forme de chat et s'éloigna dans le couloir.

L'homme émit un son mi-réprobateur, mi-joueur en faisant claquer sa langue et la désarma.

-Eh bien Lily, on ne joue pas dans les règles ? sourit-il.

-Comment es-tu entré Marcus ? Tu n'as rien à faire ici, gronda-t-elle.

-Tu n'aurais pas dû me quitter Lily, parce que quand on me quitte, moi je deviens fou, tu comprends ?

Ce disant, il l'attrapa et la maîtrisa rapidement, l'empêchant de se débattre d'une main et de crier de l'autre. Alice se contorsionna mais ne parvint à rien, Marcus avait fait rouler sa baguette trop loin.

-Paraît qu'y a un joli pactole ici, tu me sers d'éclaireuse ?

-Arrête… de m'appeler… comme… ça, protesta-t-elle contra sa main. Et lâche… moi !

-T'es partie sans dire au revoir Alice, et moi j'étais triste, si triste… Mais maintenant que je t'ai retrouvée, ça va s'arranger hein ? On va rentrer avec le trésor et tout sera comme avant !

Elle ne put protester, sa main sur ses lèvres était trop efficace. Elle commença alors à douter de ses talents de sorcière, avait-elle vraiment envoyé le patronus comme il fallait pour prévenir Rogue ? Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait tant de temps ?

-Fallait pas partir ma Lily, maintenant tu vas être gentille avec ce bon vieux Marcus hein ?

Elle ferma les yeux, agressée par l'odeur d'alcool et de transpiration, puis, retrouvant enfin son courage, elle écrasa l'un des pieds de son ancien petit ami, le faisant hurler de douleur. Elle parvint à échapper à son emprise mais il attrapa sa cape. Elle s'en débarrassa pour se rapprocher de sa baguette, par terre à quelques centimètres, mais il la rattrapa encore, par sa chemise. Elle fit volte-face pour lutter, prête à défendre sa liberté par tous les moyens.

Au bout d'interminables secondes, une lueur s'approcha à toute allure dans le couloir, et en un instant, Marcus s'envolait dans les airs et retombait quelques mètres plus loin, expédié par les soins de Severus Rogue qui paraissait écumer de rage.

Alice soupira de soulagement et se laissa tomber sur le dos, fermant les yeux pour relâcher toute la pression accumulée. Naturellement, ses cheveux se teintèrent de noir une fois encore, délaissant le bleu vif qu'elle avait arboré plus tôt.

Rogue s'approcha d'elle et s'assura qu'elle n'était pas blessée d'un rapide coup d'œil, puis il se concentra à nouveau sur l'intrus afin d'en finir avec lui. Mais le dénommé Marcus avait déserté, il n'y avait plus trace de lui. Rogue pesta et envoya son propre patronus, une biche, prévenir les autres patrouilles qu'un intrus avait pénétré dans le château.

Une fois que le patronus fut hors de sa vue, il se baissa vers Alice pour voir s'il pouvait lui être secourable. Il prit soudain une couleur rouge vive, plutôt inhabituelle pour son teint pâle et détourna le regard. Alice se redressa contre le mur et comprit ce qui avait créé une telle réaction, dans la lutte, son chemisier s'était un peu déboutonné et on voyait ses dessous. Elle sourit, pas vraiment troublée et, attrapant enfin sa baguette magique, elle le répara d'un sort.

-C'est bon, vous pouvez relever les yeux, sourit-elle.

Rogue se tourna vers elle et la fusilla du regard, visiblement furieux. Il détestait qu'on le mette dans des situations où il n'avait pas le contrôle, et il n'aimait pas du tout ce qui venait de se passer.

-Puis-je savoir qui était cet homme ? demanda-t-il d'une voix dure tout en se levant.

Alice lui tendit la main et il se força à l'aider à se lever. Dans son geste, il l'amena contre lui et eut une brève expression surprise avant de s'éloigner d'elle rapidement.

-Il s'appelle Marcus Aspine, c'est un mangemort en cavale et accessoirement mon ex petit-ami.

Si Rogue fut une fois encore surpris, cette fois il n'en montra rien.

-Je ne connais aucun Marcus chez les mangemorts, déclara-t-il finalement –sans doute avait-il jugé qu'après une telle révélation, Alice ne s'horrifierait pas du fait qu'il parle de son double-jeu passé.

-C'est normal, il s'est engagé tardivement. Il pensait que ça le rendait plus cool et que ça m'empêcherait de le quitter, marmonna-t-elle, soudain penaude. Mais ça a plutôt eu l'effet inverse.

-Vous ne l'avez pas arrêté ? s'étonna-t-il. Vous êtes une Auror.

-Je n'en ai pas eu l'occasion, je l'ai officiellement dénoncé mais comme il n'est pas vraiment dangereux, les autorités ne se démènent pas pour l'arrêter. Il a tenté de me ramener pendant des mois, il m'a kidnappée, menacée, suivie, et j'en passe, mais il est tellement nigaud qu'il ne parvient jamais à me garder. A l'heure qu'il est il ne doit même plus être dans le château, ça ne sert à rien de lui courir après, mieux vaut attendre qu'il revienne se piéger tout seul.

Rogue eut soudain un sourire moqueur.

-Comment avez-vous pu vivre avec un crétin pareil ?

-Serait-ce de la curiosité venant du froid et distant maître des potions ?

Il perdit son sourire et gagna un regard noir qu'il lui destina. Elle secoua la tête et ses cheveux retrouvèrent leur teinte bleue d'origine. Puis elle attrapa sa cape qu'elle remit sur ses épaules.

-Si nous finissions cette ronde professeur Rogue ? suggéra-t-elle.

Il acquiesça, silencieux à nouveau. Ils reprirent donc leur marche, puis furent interrompus dans leur silence par un patronus. Le chat s'assit face à eux et prit la voix de la directrice McGonagall :

-Débriefing de l'incident demain matin à la première heure, ordonna le chat.

Puis il s'évanouit. Alice soupira, laissant échapper un juron.

-On était dimanche demain, ça fera une grasse matinée en moins, déplora-t-elle.

Rogue ne répondit pas, mais le léger sourire moqueur qu'il arborait signifiait qu'il avait entendu. Alice se tourna vers lui et lui tira la langue. Il en fut véritablement outré.

-Miss Rider je ne tolèrerai pas un tel…

-Du calme professeur, vous l'avez largement mérité, rétorqua-t-elle avec malice. Et puis, dois-je vous rappeler que je suis une Auror ? Ici, la loi, c'est moi, alors ce qui doit être toléré ou non, c'est moi qui le décide.

-Vous en faîtes toujours rien qu'à votre tête, n'est-ce pas ? déplora-t-il dans un soupir.

Elle acquiesça, ravie qu'il le comprenne enfin.

-Oh et pour répondre à votre question, j'étais amoureuse de Marcus, ça explique sans doute pourquoi j'ai pu « vivre avec un crétin pareil », ajouta-t-elle.

Il la dévisagea, pas surpris ou choqué, mais plutôt comme s'il cherchait à sonder ses pensées. Mais Malvina avait consenti à expliquer une chose sur le professeur Rogue… L'occlumencie fut donc très efficace à cet instant, et en bonne Auror qu'elle était, elle ferma son esprit, mais se permit de garder un sourire fier pour le narguer.

-Auriez-vous oublié que je fais le poids contre vous ? triompha-t-elle alors qu'il rompait le contact visuel.

Il eut un rictus méprisant et s'approcha d'elle.

-Vous ne devriez pas affirmer sans preuve Miss Rider, souffla-t-il avec arrogance et dédain.

-Et vous devriez relâcher un peu la pression de temps à autre professeur Rogue. Les femmes aiment les hommes libres et détendus.

-Ça explique votre amour pour ce Marcus… persiffla-t-il méchamment.

Elle fut sans doute touchée, mais elle n'en montra rien, gardant son si beau sourire sur ses lèvres attirantes. A cet instant, lorsqu'elle vit Rogue baisser brièvement son regard vers sa bouche, elle sut qu'elle avait gagné la lutte. Il était affaibli par une fugitive attirance physique. Elle réduisit l'écart entre eux, espérant lui faire perdre un peu plus ses moyens, puis, à quelques centimètres, elle le regarda droit dans les yeux, son éternel sourire toujours aussi accueillant.

-Notre ronde est finie professeur, chuchota-t-elle. Faîtes de beaux rêves, ajouta-t-elle non sans malice.

Et sans lui laisser le temps de réaliser ce qu'il venait de se passer, elle tourna les talons et s'éloigna de son habituelle démarche dansante. Il resta un moment interdit puis serra des poings, laissant grimper sa fureur. Il détestait perdre le contrôle de lui-même, et s'il y avait bien une chose qu'il détestait encore plus, c'était d'être manipulé sans avoir eu le temps d'arriver à ses fins.

Il retourna dans ses cachots, s'enferma dans ses appartements en claquant les portes rageusement, et s'endormit en promettant de faire d'Alice Rider sa nouvelle souffre-douleur.

Pourtant, les rêves qu'elle lui avait si joliment souhaités ne furent pour une fois pas teintés de mort et de désolation. Pour la première fois depuis des années, il rêva d'une femme différente.

* * *

_A suivre ! :)  
_

_Je ne suis pas partisane des romances en un jour, je tiens donc à préciser que cette fin de chapitre n'est pas à interpréter dans un sens où Rogue serait soudainement fou amoureux._


	5. 4 Lilys

Mon Dieu, vous m'avez faite mourir de bonheur ! :D

Merci à **ShadowSSJ, Ecchymose, Praxagora **et** Emma Came**!

Je suis navrée du système de réponse pour ceux qui sont restés sous le pseudo "guest", j'espère que vous vous y retrouverez. :/ Et merci !

**Guest**7/16/12 (1er guest sur ce chapitre): Merci beaucoup d'avoir pris le temps de me le dire, ça me va droit au coeur et me motive d'autant plus. :) J'espère ne pas décevoir ton intérêt!

**Emayelle**: Que c'est gentil, je suis ravie que ça te plaise! :) J'ai moi-même un peu de mal avec le personnage de Rogue souvent altéré alors j'ai fait au mieux et j'espère ne pas trop tomber dans le panneau. :/ Quoi qu'il en soit, merci beaucoup !

**noumea**: Amour peut-être pas déjà (je suis hyper saoulante tellement mes histoires sont lentes...) mais intérêt pour la couleur bleue: sûrement :) Merci pour tes encouragements, merci mille fois !

**Guest**7/16/12 (2ème guest) : Merci du compliment (merci beaucoup!), j'adore créer des personnages, ça fait super plaisir de lire qu'ils sont appréciés ! =D

**Guest** 7/18/12 (3ème guest) : Ahah, je suis contente que Marcus ait eu cet effet, il me fait moi-même un peu pitié. :) Et merci pour ce compliment qui me motive grandement! (Je ne suis définitivement pas fan des romances faciles alors...) Puissé-je m'attirer un tel enthousiasme jusqu'au bout... Mille mercis. :)

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Lilys :

Les professeurs présents dans la salle échangeaient les bribes d'informations qu'ils avaient, curieux de comprendre pourquoi McGonagall les avait faits lever si tôt. Ils savaient qu'un intrus avait pénétré dans le château et que le professeur Rogue avait eu à faire face à la menace avec Alice Rider mais on ne leur en avait pas dit plus.

Aussitôt entrée, Alice fut assaillie par la curiosité des professeurs et la colère des deux autres Aurors qui auraient préféré être tenu au courant par leur collègue. Elle fut sauvée par l'arrivée de McGonagall qui les pria de s'asseoir. Alice prit place à côté de Malvina non sans avoir jeté un coup d'œil intrigué à la chaise vide du maître des Potions. Malvina paraissait particulièrement irritée mais Alice ne serait sûrement pas la première à lui adresser la parole vu la discussion animée de la veille.

-Je vous ai réunis ici pour vous parler de l'intrus, Marcus Aspine, ancien mangemort, commença McGonagall. Il s'est introduit dans le château hier soir et…

Elle fut interrompue par l'arrive de Rogue. Il marmonna une excuse puis s'installa à sa place.

-Je disais donc, reprit la directrice, que Marcus Aspine s'est introduit hier et a agressé Miss Rider. Il a réussi à s'échapper mais il est fort probable qu'il revienne. Il n'est pas vraiment dangereux mais il pourrait causer du tort par sa maladresse. Il est impératif de l'arrêter et également de comprendre comment il s'introduit dans le château. Officiellement il recherche ce stupide et inexistant trésor.

-Excusez-moi Madame la Directrice, interrompit Rogue d'un ton doucereux. Ne serait-il pas pertinent d'expliquer à tous la vraie raison de son introduction dans le château, pour plus de sécurité ?

Alice comprit immédiatement ce qui allait se passer et fusilla le maître des Potions du regard. Il ne lui prêta aucune attention, concentrée sur la réponse de la Directrice.

-Pardonnez-moi Miss Rider mais le professeur Rogue n'a pas tort, soupira McGonagall.

Alice fit un signe de tête raide. Elle savait parfaitement ce que Rogue faisait, il cherchait à la faire sortir de ses gonds et à l'humilier.

-Marcus Aspine était le compagnon de Miss Rider et il semblerait qu'il cherche à l'atteindre, expliqua McGonagall avec un air navré pour Alice.

Des murmures parcoururent l'assistance et Alice s'enfonça dans son siège, affrontant avec fierté les regards de tous. Elle ne tourna pas d'un centimètre la tête vers Rogue qui aurait voulu pouvoir jubiler de son tour mais ne le pouvait pas puisqu'elle ne lui adressait pas un regard.

La réunion fut levée quelques minutes plus tard et la salle des Professeurs se vida. Alice resta assise longuement, à côté de Malvina toujours aussi raide.

-Je te dirai bien que je t'avais prévenue, marmonna soudain Malvina.

-Oh 'vina je t'en prie, soupira Alice en se tournant vers sa cousine.

-Il est incapable de ne pas faire de mal aux gens, continua pourtant son aînée.

Alice leva les yeux au ciel et se leva sans se tourner vers Rogue qui pourtant guettait encore un geste de sa part. Malvina la suivit vers la porte.

-Tu l'as vu ? demanda-t-elle soudain.

-Voir quoi ? s'étonna Alice, s'arrêtant du même fait.

-Son patronus, murmura Malvina.

-Oh oui bien sûr.

Alice haussa les épaules, comme si c'était sans importance, mais Malvina semblait y accorder la plus haute importance. Alors la jeune femme croisa les bras, attendant des explications.

-C'est une biche n'est-ce pas ?

-Je crois oui.

Malvina parut abattue soudain et Alice perdit sa distance et sa froideur pour poser une main compatissante sur l'épaule de sa cousine.

-Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? demanda-t-elle.

Malvina allait répondre mais elle se tut en voyant Rogue s'approcher. Il passa entre elles avec un regard méprisant puis quitta la salle.

-C'était le patronus de Lily Potter, souffla finalement Malvina.

-Oh… Tu crois qu'il l'appréciait ?

-Je ne crois rien du tout Alice, tu oublies que j'étais la meilleure amie de Lilly. Il était raide dingue d'elle quand nous étions jeunes. J'ai des raisons de croire qu'il n'a jamais cessé.

-C'est triste, constata Alice, à nouveau ouverte envers le maître des Potions. Ça explique bien des choses sur son comportement.

-Oui bien sûr, bougonna Malvina, il faut que tu trouves ça attendrissant toi.

Alice la dévisagea, surprise.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne trouverai pas ça triste que cet homme ait aimé toute sa vie une femme qui ne l'aimait pas et qu'il ait continué à l'aimer malgré la mort.

-Parce que c'est Rogue, il ne mérite pas ton intérêt, se ferma son aînée.

-Il y a une autre raison je suppose ? soupira Alice. Ah mais attends, je sais, la coupa-t-elle sèchement, _les souvenirs doivent rester où ils sont._

Sur ce, elle tourna les talons et sortit, laissant Malvina seule avec des souvenirs inavouables.

* * *

Dans les semaines qui suivirent, Alice se vit sévèrement traitée par ses collègues Aurors, mais par chance, le professeur Norbert Duncan était sorti de l'infirmerie et assurait de nouveau les rondes avec Alice. Marcus Aspine ne se montra plus de la semaine et Alice ne chercha plus la compagnie du professeur Rogue tant il était devenu invivable avec elle. Il ne manquait jamais une pique, et il avait lâché aux élèves de Serpentard qu'elle était l'ex d'un mangemort. Du coup, toute l'école était au courant et les élèves qui l'adulaient se méfiaient maintenant d'elle.

Elle avait l'habitude d'être rejetée, c'était son quotidien depuis l'enfance. Elle n'arrivait jamais à entrer dans les codes alors elle finissait toujours en paria. Lorsqu'elle avait accepté la mission Poudlard, elle savait qu'à un moment ou à un autre ses collègues finiraient par la rejeter. C'était chose faite.

Elle s'étonnait encore des efforts de Norbert Duncan pour être le plus possible à ses côtés.

Elle ne chercha pas à reparler à Malvina. Elle était fatiguée des secrets qui duraient depuis des années.

Quelques jours avant Halloween, le professeur McGonagall autorisa les Aurors à retirer des points et à donner des retenues si les élèves étaient en dehors de leurs lits après le couvre feu. Ainsi, Alice put faire ses rondes seule. C'étaient les seuls moments qu'elle attendait dans ses journées. Le reste de la journée, elle le passait à patrouiller dans les couloirs, à jouer aux cartes avec Vladimir Kent –quand il était disposé à lui adresser la parole, à aider les élèves lorsqu'ils acceptaient encore sa présence… Mais la plupart du temps, elle était plutôt à s'ennuyer dans la chambre qu'on lui avait attribuée.

Pour rompre avec l'ennui, Alice prit finalement la décision d'aller lire à la bibliothèque. Elle s'installa dans une section déserte et attrapa un livre de Moldu qu'elle avait trouvé dans la section d'Étude des Moldus. Elle aimait les livres des Moldus, ils étaient pleins d'aventures et de beaux sentiments.

Elle était plongée dans le cinquième chapitre lorsque qu'un toussotement la fit sortir de sa lecture. Elle releva les yeux et vit une jeune fille aux cheveux bruns lui adresser un sourire gêné. Elle avait dans les bras une pile de livres volumineuse qui paraissait particulièrement lourde.

-Est-ce que je pourrai m'installer ici ? demanda-t-elle. Les autres sections sont très bruyantes.

-Oui bien sûr, lui sourit Alice. Vous êtes Hermione Granger non ?

-Vous me connaissez ?

-Les professeurs parlent beaucoup de vous, et également de vos talents. Vous êtes revenue après avoir participé à la guerre, non pas parce que vous étiez obligée mais par amour des études. Peu d'élèves peuvent en dire autant.

Hermione acquiesça, un peu gênée mais souriante, ravie de découvrir qu'on pensait tant de bien de sa décision. Alice lui rendit son sourire puis la laissa s'installer.

* * *

Alice et Hermione passèrent l'après-midi ensemble, alternant leurs lectures ou travaux et les discussions sur leurs passe-temps ou vies quotidiennes. Ainsi, Hermione expliqua à Alice qu'Harry Potter et Ron Weasley, ses meilleurs amis, avaient fait le choix de ne pas revenir à Poudlard. Harry s'était consacré aux procès et faisait tomber les mangemorts, alors que Ron l'aidait à innocenter ceux qu'il fallait en recueillant témoignages et autres preuves. Ils n'avaient pour l'instant pas prévu de finir leurs études, mais compte tenu de leurs rôles dans la guerre, ils étaient assurés de trouver un emploi sans problème. Hermione avait préféré finir ses études, elle nourrissait secrètement l'espoir d'un jour devenir professeur de sortilèges à la place du professeur Flitwick, et ce dernier l'avait grandement encouragé d'après ce qu'Hermione confia.

Alice se montra impressionnée et curieuse, elle avait l'impression de trouver en Hermione une amie de longue date, comme si elles s'étaient toujours connues. Elles avaient même fini par se tutoyer pour abaisser les barrières entre leurs mondes.

-Et toi Alice ? Tu ne veux pas m'en dire plus ? demanda soudain Hermione, curieuse à son tour.

-Oh, ce n'est pas passionnant tu sais, soupira Alice. Pas autant que ton parcours héroïque !

Hermione lui sourit, flattée, puis se renfonça dans son siège.

-J'ai étalé ma vie pendant des heures, à ton tour, insista-t-elle en appuyant son ton encourageant d'un regard rassurant.

-Bien, soupira Alice. Mais ne le répète à personne, ok ? J'ai déjà assez qu'on connaisse mon ex petit ami.

-Je te promets que tes secrets seront bien gardés, certifia la jeune fille.

Alice acquiesça, elle la croyait. Un soupir lui échappa alors qu'elle cherchait ce qu'elle pouvait raconter et ce qu'il serait mieux de taire.

-Je suppose que commencer par le début serait plus simple, se décida-t-elle finalement. Mes parents biologiques sont morts quand j'avais cinq ans, mon frère en avait deux. D'après ce qu'on m'a dit c'étaient des sorciers très doués. Ils domptaient des dragons à travers le monde. Un jour ça a mal tourné et ils ne sont jamais rentrés à la maison.

-Je suis désolée, murmura Hermione, la bouche tordue dans une moue compatissante.

-Je me souviens à peine d'eux alors ce n'est pas une grande douleur, la rassura Alice. Mon frère et moi avons été placés par erreur dans le système d'adoption des Moldus. Du coup, on a été élevés par un couple de moldus. Ils ont été très bons avec nous et nous n'avons jamais manqué de rien –ils étaient riches.

-Comment ont-ils pris la lettre de Poudlard ?

-Ils ont été enchantés, sourit Alice, les yeux dans le vague, comme si elle revivait la scène. Tout le monde les voyait comme des marginaux, alors lorsqu'ils ont appris que leur fille aînée était une sorcière, ils ont été fous de joie. Ils voulaient tout savoir sur la magie, et ils ont été très déçus quand je leur ai dit que je ne pouvais pas en faire à la maison.

Hermione sourit, s'imaginant sans doute les souvenirs heureux que ça semblait évoquer chez Alice. Mais soudain, la jeune femme se rembrunit.

-Mon frère n'a jamais reçu de lettre de Poudlard lui.

-C'est un cracmol ? s'étonna Hermione.

-Non, soupira Alice, il avait des pouvoirs lui aussi. Mais il ne voulait pas aller à Poudlard. Lors de ma deuxième année, il avait envoyé mon hibou porter une lettre à Dumbledore, lui demandant de ne pas le faire venir à Poudlard. D'après ce qu'il a bien voulu me dire, Dumbledore a respecté son choix.

-Alors il vit comme les moldus ?

-Il est devenu archéologue, il voyage beaucoup. Je l'ai… perdu de vue, déplora Alice en baissant ses yeux tristes vers la table.

-S'il est heureux ainsi, peut-être que c'est une bonne chose, non ?

Alice eut un sourire triste et acquiesça.

-Oui, c'est sûrement mieux comme ça.

-Et comment es-tu devenue Auror ?

-Grâce aux Potter et à Sirius Black, répondit Alice en retrouvant son sourire éclatant. J'ai fait leur connaissance un peu avant la naissance d'Harry. Ma cousine, Malvina, était la meilleure amie de Lily Potter. J'avais quitté depuis peu Poudlard et j'étais un peu perdue, alors Malvina m'a traînée avec ses amis pour que je retrouve de la motivation. Lily était quelqu'un d'adorable, c'est elle qui m'a soufflée l'idée la première, et lorsque Sirius en a eu vent, il m'a harcelée pour que je le fasse. Il passait des heures à me bourrer le crâne de sortilèges, d'avenir et de rêves. James s'y est mis peu après et j'ai fini par céder sur les conseils de Lily qui m'avait confié qu'ils ne me lâcheraient pas tant que je n'aurai pas au moins tenté le concours. J'ai réussi le concours du premier coup. Ils étaient tous fous de joie.

Hermione rit légèrement, à moitié amusée, à moitié fascinée d'en savoir un peu plus sur Sirius et les parents d'Harry. Elle réfléchit un moment puis se redressa, fronçant les sourcils.

-Mais comment se fait-il que Malvina Rider soit ta cousine alors que tu es..?

Elle ne put finir et se tut, gênée. Mais sa nouvelle amie la rassura d'un sourire.

-Mes vrais parents nous ont légué leur nom et leurs affaires. Quand je suis apparue dans le monde des sorciers, Malvina n'a pas eu de mal à faire le rapprochement entre sa tante décédée et la pauvre petite fille craintive et orpheline que j'étais.

-Je comprends. Tu es allée dans quelle maison ?

-Serdaigle, répondit fièrement la jeune Auror. Nous avons de l'esprit à Serdaigle, et puis le bleu me va bien, ajouta-t-elle non sans humour.

Hermione rit avec elle, comprenant l'allusion à ses longs cheveux bleus. Elles parlèrent encore un moment puis se séparèrent peu avant d'aller dîner.

Elles se retrouvèrent souvent après cet après-midi-là et très vite elles devinrent si proches qu'elles ne passèrent pas un jour sans se parler.

Et peut-être que ce qu'elles avaient tu dans leurs longues discussions était justement ce qu'elles guérissaient en luttant contre leurs solitudes.

* * *

-Lily ! pesta Malvina depuis son fauteuil dans la salle des professeurs.

Rogue, qui était assis près du feu, leva instantanément les yeux, surpris. Il chercha des yeux qui Malvina pouvait bien avoir appelé ainsi et comprit en voyant la brunette sauter de son fauteuil pour se précipiter sur sa cousine qui venait d'entrer. Il dévisagea la jeune femme, étonné. Elle avait les cheveux très courts, un peu au-dessus des épaules. Ils partaient dans tous les sens et étaient parsemés de bleu et de rouge. Ainsi, elle ressemblait vraiment à une elfe.

-Lily qu'as-tu fait encore ? s'indigna Malvina.

La salle des professeurs étaient désertes si on omettait Rogue, ce fut sans doute pourquoi Alice se permit de laisser des larmes couler de ses yeux.

-Ça va faire dix-neuf ans demain 'vina, murmura-t-elle assez fort pour que Rogue entende.

Il se figea et il sentit malgré lui son sang se glacer. Son cœur lui lança une décharge électrique qui faillit le faire suffoquer. Alice parlait-elle vraiment de ce à quoi il pensait ? Pleurait-elle elle aussi comme il pleurait chaque année ?

-Je sais, soupira Malvina en essuyant les joues de sa cadette. Mais tu ne dois pas t'abîmer physiquement à chaque date anniversaire, ils ne voudraient sûrement pas ça Lily…

-Arrête de m'appeler comme ça ! explosa soudain Alice. C'était _elle_ Lily ! Et elle est morte ! _Morte_…

Les yeux de la jeune Auror se perdirent dans le vide et elle tituba. Malvina la rattrapa mais Alice la repoussa violemment. Elle sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur sa cousine.

-C'est toi qui l'as tué, l'accusa-t-elle d'une voix écrasée par la peine. C'est ta faute s'il n'a pas pu remplir la mission que James et Lily lui avaient confié. C'est toi qui l'as tué…

-Tu sais bien que non Alice, soupira Malvina. Je ne pouvais pas savoir qu'il était innocent…

-Tu aurais dû lui faire confiance comme moi je l'ai fait ! tonna Alice. T'aurais pas dû l'arrêter ! Mais _toi_, toi et tes fichus souvenirs ! Fallait que tu le vois souffrir parce que tu t'étais pas remise qu'il se soit cassé quand vous étiez jeunes, fallait que tu te venges !

Malvina tenta de dire quelque chose mais fut interrompue par un jet de magie qui lui passa près de l'épaule. Elle recula, comprenant qu'Alice et son chagrin devenaient dangereux. Elle butta dans la table alors qu'Alice plantait sa baguette contre son cou, menaçante.

-Tu as trahi leurs mémoires, chuchota-t-elle.

Elle aurait sûrement lancé un sortilège si à cet instant, Rogue n'avait pas fini par se décider à intervenir. La baguette d'Alice sauta de sa main et atterrit dans la main gauche du maître des potions. Malvina parut se détendre légèrement alors qu'Alice, les yeux embués, tombait à genoux et cachait son visage dans ses mains.

-Tu devrais sortir Malvina, conseilla Rogue. Je vais m'occuper de ta cousine.

Malvina voulut protester, mais le regard noir de Rogue l'en dissuada. En temps normal elle aurait lutté, là elle n'en avait pas la force. Elle quitta la pièce sans regarder en arrière.

Rogue s'agenouilla face à Alice et lui tendit sa baguette. Elle murmura un faible remerciement en la reprenant puis leva ses yeux inondés vers lui.

-Vous aussi vous la pleurez n'est-ce pas ? souffla-t-elle.

-De qui parlez-vous Miss Rider ?

-Ne tentez pas de fuir, je sais que vous l'aimiez. Vous étiez amoureux de Lily Potter et vous la pleurez vous aussi. Tout comme chaque année je pleure la disparition de Lily et James Potter, vous, chaque année, vous pleurez la mort de celle que vous aimiez.

Rogue ne répondit pas. Il n'avait aucune envie de s'épancher sur un tel sujet. Pourtant, au fond de lui, il sentait une partie qui voulait s'ouvrir à Alice, pas pour se soulager d'un trop lourd silence, mais plutôt pour la libérer de ce poids qui semblait enserrer son cœur. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il éprouvait de la compassion pour quelqu'un qui n'était pas Lily Potter. Et, ironiquement, c'était d'une certaine manière une Lily elle aussi.

Il arrêta le cours de ses pensées et se releva.

-Je vais vous reconduire à vos appartements, déclara-t-il. Vous devez vous changer avant d'aller dîner.

Elle acquiesça mais ne bougea pas. Il soupira et agita sa baguette pour la forcer à se lever. Il rompit le sort et elle faillit s'effondrer sur elle-même. Il eut un réflexe humain avant d'avoir un réflexe de magicien, et il la rattrapa dans ses bras. Il s'en trouva fortement gêné et resta un moment immobile à la tenir contre lui.

Au moment où il se décidait enfin à la remettre à distance, il sentit deux mains tremblantes frôler sa taille et aller se loger dans son dos. Elle se serra contre lui et cacha ses larmes contre son torse, le laissant désarmé et un peu furieux. Mais malgré la colère, il n'osa pas lui faire de mal en la repoussant. Il se calma progressivement, au fil des secondes interminables où elle l'enlaçait toujours, puis, sans savoir vraiment ce qu'il faisait, il leva sa main gauche –un peu rugueuse et maladroite comparée à ses mains à elle, fines et douces– et il la posa dans son dos.

Elle se décala enfin, au bout d'un autre interminable instant, et s'essuya les yeux en le remerciant à mi-voix. Il faillit lui répondre mais se rappela à temps de se taire, sa voix risquait de trahir sa faiblesse passagère.

-Je vais aller me changer, conclut-elle finalement. Lily et James ne voudraient pas que je me mette dans cet état pour eux après tout… A ce soir au dîner, ajouta-t-elle avant de tourner les talons.

Rogue acquiesça, encore peu sûr de pouvoir parler. Elle se retourna avant d'ouvrir la porte.

-Vous allez raconter ça aussi aux Serpentards ? s'enquit-elle en se mordant la lèvre inférieure, apparemment ennuyée.

-Lily ne l'aurait pas voulu, murmura-t-il.

Elle lui sourit, un sourire peu éclatant, mais un vrai sourire néanmoins. Elle partit sur cet aveu caché, oubliant un instant d'avoir le cœur brisé.

Elle se souviendrait bien assez tôt d'au combien elle avait encore des larmes à verser.


	6. 5 Descente infernale

Merci merci merci, mille mercis pour vos adorables reviews ! :)

Je serai loin d'internet jusqu'à mercredi matin, je posterai dès que possible. D'ici là, bonne lecture !

Et encore merci à **Emma Came, ShadowSSJ, Serebei VII**,

**Ecchymose**: J'adore ta lecture du chapitre :D Et je suis totalement d'accord sur le fait que l'amour de Rogue pour Lily est tragique. Oh, et je n'abandonnerai pas l'histoire de Malvina, donc tu en sauras plus bientôt. :) Je me répète mais j'aime vraiment comment tu as lu tout ça, merci beaucoup pour cette review :) (et les autres !)

**noumea**: Ton assiduité à me lire me va droit au coeur, merci merci merci ! :D (Pour ce qui est de la carapace de Rogue, elle va et vient, mais ne perdons pas espoir !)

* * *

Chapitre 5 : Descente infernale :

Le matin du trente-et-un octobre, McGonagall avait expliqué aux professeurs que tous devaient faire acte de présence au dîner d'Halloween. Elle avait également convié les Aurors, arguant que ce dîner d'Halloween devait symboliser le retour de la joie. Peu avant la fin de la réunion, elle ajouta qu'elle avait chargé un élève de diffuser de la musique pour tous les goûts afin d'inciter les élèves à danser. Elle conclut en conseillant fortement aux professeurs de donner l'exemple.

Alice, qui avait retrouvé son visage rayonnant habituel, cacha son fou rire après avoir croisé les regards épouvantés de la moitié des professeurs.

Rogue l'observa du coin de l'œil, discrètement. Il était étonnant de la voir si rayonnante après l'épisode de la veille. Il aurait pensé que le jour même serait pire pour elle, mais elle ne semblait même plus y penser. Le seul vestige de son chagrin résidait dans ses pauvres cheveux qui étaient toujours courts. Elle les avait teints en noir mais des mèches de bleu s'étaient glissées dans le résultat.

Elle dut sentir son regard car elle tourna son attention vers lui. Il fit mine de regarder ailleurs et croisa le regard meurtrier de Malvina. Il l'aurait bien provoquée, mais il ne serait pas judicieux de le faire devant ses collègues alors il se tut et lui rendit un regard narquois agrémenté d'un sourire moqueur. Ça suffit à agacer l'aînée des Rider et à pousser la plus jeune à se demander ce qui pouvait bien provoquer cette réaction chez sa cousine.

McGonagall mit fin à la réunion, leur annonçant qu'ils se reverraient le soir au dîner. Tous la saluèrent et la salle des Professeurs se vida progressivement. La première cloche retentit, annonçant que les premières heures de cours allaient commencer dans quelques minutes.

-Ton seul passe-temps est-il de me tourmenter Servilus ? pesta Malvina en se dirigeant vers lui.

-On dirait que tu aimes ça puisque tu le cherches, rétorqua-t-il.

-Si tu n'étais pas professeur, je t'aurai corrigé depuis longtemps, gronda-t-elle en se rapprochant un peu plus encore.

Il la toisa de toute sa hauteur, une aura méprisante se dégageait de tout son être.

-Ne seras-tu donc jamais capable de vivre ailleurs que dans le passé ? s'enquit-il avec arrogance.

-Et c'est toi qui me dis ça ? cracha-t-elle, toute aussi hargneuse.

Alice était restée en arrière, elle les regardait en cherchant pourquoi ils semblaient éprouver un tel dégout l'un pour l'autre. Dans toute la haine qu'elle voyait, elle comprit soudain pourquoi Malvina agissait ainsi. Elle ne saurait dire comment elle en était arrivée à cette terrible conclusion, mais elle était certaine de ne pas se tromper.

Malvina ne haïssait pas Rogue, elle l'aimait.

Et ça n'était tristement pas réciproque.

Ils étaient proches l'un de l'autre, et Alice sentit le danger avant même d'avoir vraiment saisi toutes les implications de sa découverte. Elle se leva de son fauteuil et s'approcha d'eux.

-Excusez-moi, dit-elle d'une petite voix, mais la cloche vient de sonner pour la deuxième fois. Vous allez être en retard…

Malvina se recula immédiatement, semblant redescendre sur terre.

-Il semblerait que ta cousine t'ait sauvé d'une cuisante humiliation Malvina, sourit Rogue non sans méchanceté.

La haine qu'on pouvait lire sur le visage de l'aînée des Rider devint de la peine et elle tourna les talons, faisant mine de sortir. Elle sentait le regard brûlant de méchanceté de Rogue sur elle, l'observant sans aucun doute avec tout le dégoût qu'il pouvait exprimer. Elle fut prise d'une violente envie de pleurer et fit volte-face, marchant fermement jusqu'au maître des Potions. Elle sortit sa baguette avant qu'Alice ou Rogue n'aient compris et le frappa au visage d'un sortilège informulé. Rogue fut projeté contre le mur et retomba au sol dans un bruit sourd. Il se leva d'un bond et riposta d'un puissant jet de magie qu'Alice intercepta et fit exploser dans les airs.

-De mieux en mieux Malvina, maintenant c'est ta petite cousine qui te défend ! ironisa Rogue. Et moi qui pensais que tu ne tomberais pas plus bas !

Malvina tenta alors d'envoyer un autre jet de magie mais Alice l'intercepta encore et le transforma en paillettes qui explosèrent et recouvrirent Rogue sans le blesser. Il s'épousseta, puis, se redressant, il tendit sa baguette vers Malvina et la désarma avant qu'Alice n'ait pu intervenir. La sorcière fut projetée contre la porte de la salle des professeurs et gémit de douleur. Rogue leva sa baguette, prêt à frapper encore avec toute sa colère. Cependant Alice ne semblait pas décidée à le laisser faire, elle se mit entre lui et Malvina, faisant rempart de son corps.

-Poussez-vous Miss Rider, votre cousine a une leçon à recevoir ! tonna-t-il, agacé.

-Il faudra me passer dessus ! couina Alice en mettant sa baguette en position de combat.

-Ne soyez pas ridicule Miss Rider, cette affaire ne vous concerne pas !

-Vous ne toucherez pas à Malvina professeur, persista la jeune Auror. Pas tant que je serai là.

-Petite idiote, cracha Rogue.

Il leva sa baguette et lança un sortilège de désarmement, mais Alice esquiva brillamment. Il soupira mais la colère le poussa à insister et il lui lança un sortilège puis puissant qu'elle canalisa sans problème et envoya voler en étincelles inoffensives au-dessus de leurs têtes.

Pendant ce temps, Malvina se redressa et pointa sa baguette sur Rogue. Le temps de rendre sa main sûre, et elle envoya un faible jet de magie qui l'atteignit au visage. Il ne tomba pas, mais son nez se mit à saigner abondamment. Alice se tourna vers sa cousine, apparemment furieuse à son tour.

-C'était stupide Malvina ! pesta-t-elle. Vous vous comportez comme des ados sans cervelle ! Vous mériteriez une retenue ! hurla-t-elle. Maintenant Malvina sors d'ici !

-Ne me dis pas ce que je dois faire Alice, grogna la plus vieille.

-SORS ! hurla Alice.

Malvina voulut dire quelque chose, mais elle se retint et sortit dignement de la pièce. Alice se tourna vers Rogue qui se tenait le nez, essayant d'empêcher le sang de se répandre partout. Il semblait affaibli et tâtonna pour s'asseoir dans un fauteuil. Elle s'approcha et s'agenouilla face à lui.

-Laissez-moi voir, ordonna-t-elle.

Il fit signe que non, ne pouvant parler à cause du sang. Alice soupira et écarta ses mains avec douceur malgré la colère qu'elle laissait toujours transparaître. Il la laissa faire, sans doute parce qu'il s'en voulait un peu de s'en être pris à elle sans raison. Elle pointa sa baguette vers son nez et murmura le contre-sort. Le sang s'arrêta de couler, et Alice nettoya les vêtements d'un coup de baguette.

Elle se leva et fit venir la carafe d'eau ainsi qu'un verre qu'elle lui donna pour qu'il fasse passer le goût du sang qu'il avait dans la bouche. Il le vida sans rien dire puis s'immobilisa lorsqu'elle avança un mouchoir humidifié vers son visage pour nettoyer le sang qui restait. Elle était étrangement douce alors qu'elle bouillonnait intérieurement, il le voyait.

-Je ne voulais pas m'en prendre à vous, marmonna-t-il de mauvaise grâce lorsqu'elle eut fini.

-Vous l'avez pourtant fait, rétorqua-t-elle sèchement.

-Je ne vous aurai pas blessée, assura-t-il.

Elle le regarda avec un sourire étonnamment moqueur. Il baissa les yeux, ennuyé d'être percé à jour dans un mensonge. Bien sûr qu'il l'aurait blessée s'il l'avait pu. Lui qui d'habitude fermait si bien son esprit…

-Lily n'aurait pas aimé que vous agressiez sa meilleure amie, déclara-t-elle plus sérieusement.

-Lily n'aurait pas aimé bien des choses, répliqua-t-il rudement.

-Malvina est amoureuse de vous n'est-ce pas ?

Rogue parut hésiter à se confier, mais il dut se rappeler à temps qu'il n'avait aucune envie de partager ses histoires avec qui que ce soit.

-C'est une longue et ennuyeuse histoire, dit-il en se levant du fauteuil.

-Les histoires sont faites pour être racontées.

-Je suis en retard pour donner mon premier cours de la journée Miss Rider alors…

-Alice, le coupa-t-elle. Je m'appelle Alice.

Il la dévisagea un instant, estomaqué. Était-elle vraiment en train de l'inciter à l'appeler par son prénom alors même qu'il avait manqué de l'envoyer à l'infirmerie quelques minutes plus tôt ?

-Je ne crois pas en être à ce type de familiarités, ironisa-t-il pour se donner contenance.

-Oui sans doute, sourit-elle, à nouveau elle-même. Mais quand vous serez prêt, vous n'aurez qu'à m'appeler Alice.

Il lui montra son plus bel air exaspéré et elle éclata d'un rire cristallin.

-Je sais que vous aimez mon prénom, je vous ai vu l'écrire sur un bout de parchemin où vous preniez vos notes le jour de la réunion au sujet du changement de rondes.

S'il fut désarçonné là encore, il n'en montra rien.

-Je vous verrai ce soir au dîner, et qui sait ? peut-être que je vous inviterai à danser !

Elle lui adressa un dernier rire et sortit avant qu'il n'ait pu répliquer.

Il aurait dû être furieux, mais à la place du rictus agacé, un léger sourire prit place sur ses lèvres.

* * *

Alice faillit abîmer sa robe de soirée en faisant les cent pas dans la chambre de sa cousine. Elle avait une démarche agacée et donnait mille raisons à Malvina d'aller à la fête d'Halloween. Mais son aînée était résolue à rester coucher sous sa couette, à pleurer les larmes de son corps d'avoir été aussi stupide d'espérer que Severus Rogue puisse changer.

-Il n'est pas si méchant que tu le dis je trouve, soupira Alice en s'asseyant au bout de son lit. Bon, ce n'est pas non plus quelqu'un de très recommandable et il a tendance à être _plutôt_ méchant. Mais il peut être surprenant parfois.

-Pas avec moi ! sanglota Malvina depuis sa couette.

-Alors pourquoi es-tu amoureuse de lui ? Après tout tu as un mari et deux adorables bambins qui t'attendent dehors. Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu te fais du mal alors que tu as des gens qui t'aiment et qui valent bien plus la peine…

-L'amour ça se contrôle pas ! Regarde toi et ton Mangemort !

-Marcus n'était pas un mangemort quand je l'ai rencontré, et il était séduisant. Rogue était un mangemort et il n'a rien de séduisant.

Malvina hoqueta et repartit dans une crise de larmes.

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? s'affola Alice.

-Pourquoi il t'apprécie toi alors que tu te fiches de lui ? pleurnicha sa cousine.

-D'où tu tiens qu'il m'apprécie ?

-Il passe son temps à t'observer quand tu le regardes pas, et il pose des questions sur toi à qui veut bien le renseigner, avoua-t-elle à contrecœur.

Alice parut légèrement choquée. Elle n'avait pas fait attention. Pourtant elle était plutôt douée comme Auror, mais ça, elle n'en avait même pas eu l'intuition.

-Je suis excentrique, peut-être que ça l'intrigue juste un peu alors quand il s'ennuie il m'espionne, conclut-elle en haussant les épaules.

-Pourquoi pas moi ? déplora Malvina en sortant sa tête de sa couverture.

-Si tu me disais pourquoi vous vous faîtes cette guerre, peut-être que je pourrai te dire…

-Tu devrais aller à la fête Alice, tu vas être en retard, trancha Malvina, soudain fermée.

Alice soupira et se leva.

-D'accord, céda-t-elle. Mais si ça ne va pas…

-Je vais dormir, ça ira. J'ai besoin de repos.

La jeune femme acquiesça et quitta la pièce peu après avoir souhaité tout de même une bonne soirée à sa cousine. Elle vérifia que ses cheveux étaient aussi noirs qu'elle les avait voulus, puis elle se dirigea vers la Grande Salle.

* * *

Elle entendit des éclats de voix et des raclements de couverts. De toute évidence, le Banquet avait commencé. Elle pénétra dans la Grande Salle et quelques élèves se tournèrent sur son passage, chuchotant activement –surtout du côté des garçons.

Alice fit un arrêt à la table des Gryffondors où Hermione était assise.

-Bonne soirée ? s'enquit Alice.

-Elle commence bien, sourit Hermione. Tu as fait sensation, je sens que les garçons de ma table vont bientôt venir me demander comment t'aborder.

Alice rit légèrement et se dandina sur place dans sa robe noire et orange, courte et légèrement décolletée certes, mais pas non plus indécente.

-Je compte sur toi pour les évincer à ma place, répondit-elle sur le ton de la confidence.

-Ça marche.

Elles eurent un regard complice puis Alice se dirigea vers la table des professeurs. Elle vit Norbert Duncan lui adresser un immense sourire et lui montrer une chaise à côté de lui. Elle lui rendit son sourire puis se dirigea vers lui. Elle croisa le regard de Rogue en passant et vit qu'il semblait déboussolé. Il la regardait des pieds à la tête comme s'il essayait de se persuader que rien n'était réel et qu'il devait se réveiller. Elle lui adressa un rire étourdissant ainsi qu'un très léger clin d'œil, puis elle s'assit à côté du professeur de Métamorphose qui semblait subjugué.

Le repas se passa plutôt bien. Elle rit beaucoup grâce à Norbert et aussi grâce à Hagrid, assis à côté d'elle. Elle n'avait eu que peu de chances de s'entretenir avec le garde-chasse mais ils s'étaient à chaque fois bien entendus. Cela tenait sans doute du fait qu'Alice appréciait elle aussi les créatures dangereuses…

De la musique s'éleva en milieu de soirée, et voyant que peu d'élèves se lançaient, Alice invita Hagrid à danser avec elle.

-Je pourrais vous blesser, se morfondit le demi-géant.

-Mais non voyons, je suis plus habile que vous ne le pensez ! rit-elle. Allez venez, ajouta-t-elle en tirant sur son énorme main.

Bien sûr elle n'avait pas la force de le contraindre à venir, mais Hagrid, touché par son enthousiasme, finit par se lever. Il prit sa main en essayant de ne pas la broyer et ils valsèrent au son de la musique. Les élèves finirent par se joindre peu à peu à eux et les tables se vidèrent des élèves qui se rejoignaient sur la piste de danse improvisée devant la table des professeurs.

Lorsque la valse s'accéléra, Alice fut décollée du sol par son cavalier et éclata de rire en s'agrippant de son mieux à Hagrid. Elle retrouva le sol quelques chansons plus tard, lorsque Norbert Duncan vint lui demander de lui accorder une danse. Elle fit une révérence à Hagrid, le remercia en riant toujours, puis rejoignit Norbert.

C'était un bon danseur mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire, entrainée par l'atmosphère joyeuse des élèves qui la complimentaient ou s'amusaient avec elle au passage. Elle perdit Norbert au bout de quelques chansons au profit d'élèves qui voulaient la faire danser sur des musiques un peu plus modernes. Elle les suivit avec enthousiasme, passant de bras en bras en riant toujours. Elle respirait la joie de vivre à virevolter au milieu de tous, on la repérait à ses cheveux qui étaient redevenus bleus, couleur éternellement symbolique de sa joie.

Elle tournoyait tel un flocon de neige bleuté au milieu de la marée des élèves et des quelques professeurs. Elle était libre d'accorder quelques pas au premier inconnu. Tout ce qui comptait c'était l'ivresse de tout oublier dans la foule, jusqu'à oublier d'exister.

Elle se calma une bonne heure plus tard et rejoignit la table des professeurs où Rogue était resté dans son coin. Elle se laissa tomber à côté de lui et lui prit son verre d'eau pour le vider.

-Pourquoi vous n'êtes pas venu danser ?

Il ne répondit pas, comme si la réponse était évidente. Elle sourit et tourna sa chaise vers lui pour bien le regarder et ainsi le forcer à se tourner un peu vers elle.

-Au lieu de m'observer toute la soirée, vous auriez pu me faire danser, conclut-elle, comme une évidence.

Il ne répondit pas là encore mais elle savait qu'il l'écoutait. Il la regardait droit dans les yeux sans ciller, l'air fortement agacé. Elle aurait juré que ce n'était pas par sa présence, mais elle ne saurait dire comment elle s'en sentait si sûre.

-Vous dansez professeur Rogue ? demanda-t-elle en lui tendant la main.

Il observa sa main, comme s'il hésitait, puis ouvrit la bouche pour répondre que non -c'était l'évidence même. Mais il fut coupé par Norbert Duncan qui réapparut.

-Alice, vous ne dansez plus ? s'enquit-il depuis l'autre côté de la table.

-Je demandais justement au professeur Rogue d'être mon cavalier, répondit aimablement Alice.

-Eh bien n'embêtez pas le professeur Rogue, je me propose pour vous faire danser, s'imposa-t-il. De toute façon, le professeur Rogue n'avait pas l'intention de danser, n'est-ce pas ?

Il avait dit ça sans regarder Rogue et ce dernier parut redoubler d'agacement. Il prit la main qu'Alice tendait toujours et se leva. Il ne dit rien mais entraîna Alice avec lui. Elle rit et le suivit, resserrant sa main sur la sienne. Il faillit se tourner vers elle comme s'il voulait lui demander des explications, mais il se reprit avant de croiser son regard ravi.

Norbert Duncan les regarda avec une jalousie évidente et pesta silencieusement.

Arrivé sur la piste, Rogue dut comprendre les implications de son impulsion car il jeta des coups d'œil agacés autour de lui. Alice rit, tout à fait consciente de la situation. Lorsqu'une nouvelle chanson commença, elle attrapa les mains du maitre des potions pour les placer, l'une sur sa taille et l'autre dans sa propre main. Elle le fit alors doucement tournoyer et tourna la tête vers lui.

-Si j'avais su qu'il suffisait de piquer votre orgueil pour que vous m'invitiez à danser… se moqua-t-elle. Au moins, ça vous apprendra à danser.

-Je sais danser, protesta-t-il à mi-voix, de peur qu'un élève entende.

-Voyez-vous ça ? rit-elle.

Il la fusilla du regard puis fit glisser sa main jusqu'à son dos pour la ramener contre lui. Il prit alors le contrôle de leurs déplacements et elle le toisa, les yeux brillants d'amusement.

Le piano les berça un instant, semblant donner raison à Rogue, puis il se décida à parler sans pour autant la regarder:

-Vos cheveux se sont colorés en noir quand vous êtes venue me voir, constata-t-il.

-Ah bon ? s'étonna-t-elle. Je n'avais pas remarqué… Ça m'arrive souvent quand je suis en votre compagnie, ils finissent par se colorer d'eux-mêmes. Vous devez leur plaire, ils s'accordent à vous, plaisanta-t-elle.

-Le noir vous va bien, marmonna-t-il en cachant toute émotion embarrassante.

Elle rit doucement et esquissa une légère caresse dans son dos pour le remercier muettement. Elle le sentit se raidir légèrement mais elle ne commenta pas.

La musique s'arrêta peu après mais avant de lui rendre sa liberté, elle embrassa très légèrement sa joue. Elle lui adressa ensuite un sourire en voyant son air troublé, puis elle disparut dans la foule, sûrement à la recherche d'un nouveau cavalier.

Rogue quitta la piste de danse mais il ne rejoignit pas sa place. Il quitta la fête rempli du rire cristallin de la plus belle des cavalières, celle qui avait été sienne le temps de quelques notes idiotes.

Décidément, il tombait bien bas.


	7. 6 Le complot

Désolée d'un tel retard, j'ai eu des problèmes avec internet.

Le chapitre précédent n'a pas rencontré un franc succès, j'ai donc peur pour celui-ci, mais je vous laisse seuls juges ! =)

(J'ai vu par ailleurs que j'ai quelques ajouts en fav/follow, ce qui remonte un peu mon estime pour cette histoire.)

Merci à **Altair-Ezio-Two Assassins **et** ShadowSSJ **pour leurs gentilles reviews ainsi qu'à** SerebeiVII**pour son MP. :)

**Ecchymose**: Que j'aime l'idée de Dumby conseillant McGonagall via son portrait, c'est génial ! ^^ Oh, et j'adore tes impressions au fur et à mesure. :) Pour ce qui est de Malvina, j'ai joué sur l'idée que l'amertume de n'être pas aimée en retour l'a emplie de haine au fil des années. Je ne sais pas si c'était très clair, j'essaierai de mieux le mettre en valeur plus tard. :) Et je suis assez de ton avis quant au trouble de Rogue. J'aime l'idée que quelqu'un puisse briser sa carapace (sans vraiment en avoir conscience dans le cas d'Alice). Bref, je blablate, mais je suis super ravie de te lire, merci beaucoup d'avoir pris le temps de reviewer :))

* * *

Chapitre 6 : Le complot :

Après la soirée d'Halloween, on plaisanta souvent sur le compte de Rogue, se moquant de la seule danse qu'il avait accordée à Alice. La moitié de l'école se persuada qu'il était sous le charme, et le maitre des potions fut tellement indigné par une telle rumeur qu'il redoubla de rudesse envers ses élèves. Il se fit également très distant avec Alice. A chaque fois qu'elle entrait dans une pièce où il se trouvait, il partait et dès qu'elle lui adressait la parole, il fuyait en masquant sa retraite sous des méchancetés insipides.

En une semaine, il avait réussi à convaincre la jeune femme de ne plus l'approcher. Elle n'en montra rien mais elle ne put s'empêcher d'en parler avec Hermione.

-Je sais que je ne devrais pas y accorder de l'importance, c'est Rogue, il est méchant, aigri et infréquentable… Mais quand il lâche un peu son rôle du méchant, il est plutôt amusant… Alors ça me touche malgré tout qu'il agisse aussi bêtement, déplora-t-elle.

-Est-ce qu'il… te plaît ? hésita Hermione.

-Me plaire ? releva Alice. Je ne me suis jamais posée la question… Je ne crois pas. Je veux dire, je le déteste pas malgré tout ce qu'il fait pour, et j'aime bien parler avec lui les jours où il n'est pas trop mal luné... Mais de là à affirmer qu'il me plaît, il y a un fossé.

Hermione parut songeuse et croisa les bras en s'enfonçant dans sa chaise. Alice s'en inquiéta, se redressant, aux aguets.

-Quoi ?

-Tu le trouves comment -physiquement ? lui demanda la brune.

-Pas terrible, répondit Alice, comme si ça n'avait aucune importance. Attention, il n'est pas repoussant hein ? Mais bon, à part Ma… à part des filles éprises des bad boys, se reprit-elle à temps, je ne vois pas qui pourrait le trouver super séduisant.

-Ton ex, Marcus, ce n'était pas un bad boy ? sourit Hermione.

-Rien à voir, Marcus est beau comme un dieu. Rogue est regardable, mais il est invivable dans le genre bad boy. Regarde son comportement. Il adore humilier les gens !

-Peut-être que c'est pour se protéger qu'il rejette les gens, peut-être qu'il a peur de s'attacher.

-Alors s'il fait mine de détester quelqu'un, ça pourrait vouloir dire qu'il l'apprécie, songea Alice à voix haute.

-Je ne sais pas, répondit Hermione en haussant les épaules. Je ne le connais pas vraiment, mais peut-être que dans ton cas c'est sa réaction.

Alice acquiesça, songeuse, puis changea de sujet. Elles reprirent une conversation bien plus enjouée et oublièrent Rogue.

* * *

La deuxième semaine de Novembre touchait à sa fin lorsque Alice remarqua qu'elle n'avait plus parlé ni à Rogue ni à Malvina depuis une éternité. Rogue l'évitait toujours efficacement et même s'il avait calmé sa médisance, il n'était pas devenu tendre pour autant. Quant à Malvina, elle n'avait pas vraiment digéré que sa cousine ait dansé avec l'homme qu'elle aimait désespérément.

Elle dut également éviter Norbert Duncan après qu'il se fut déclaré plus ou moins explicitement, insultant Rogue par jalousie, et demandant à Alice de ne plus le revoir.

Alice trouva heureusement un refuge auprès de Vladimir Kent qui semblait l'apprécier de plus en plus. Ils avaient désormais de nombreuses discussions sur leurs carrières d'Auror. Elsa ne semblait pas le voir d'un bon œil, elle ne cessait de rabaisser Alice -ou du moins, elle le faisait encore plus que d'habitude. Alice ne s'en formalisait pas trop cependant, Elsa Pavois n'avait jamais été sympathique envers elle.

Les rondes du soir étaient les seuls moments où Alice avait la paix. Elle examinait consciencieusement son périmètre, faisait un rapide rapport par patronus à McGonagall, puis elle pouvait aller se coucher avec la fierté de bien faire son métier malgré le facteur humain.

* * *

Un soir, lors de sa ronde habituelle et après un énième sermon de la part d'Elsa, Alice se surprit à réfléchir au comportement de son aînée pour la première fois avec attention. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment remarqué mais elle ne se souvenait pas de l'avoir vue réagir le soir où Marcus s'était introduit dans le château. Quand peu après Vladimir s'était mis à lui reprocher son comportement, Alice avait senti une grande colère envers elle de la part de l'Auror. Elsa avait changé de poste de patrouille et Alice avait d'abord cru que c'était pour mieux la surveiller… Cependant, maintenant qu'elle y pensait, elle ne se souvenait pas avoir vu Elsa patrouiller depuis qu'ils avaient le droit de retirer des points aux élèves la nuit. Pourtant, leurs secteurs se croisaient. De plus, l'attention nouvelle et la complicité de Vladimir envers elle avaient semblé mettre Elsa hors d'elle. Elle l'avait encore entendue l'insulter quelques heures avant le dîner…

Alice se demanda alors si Elsa jouait franc jeu. Et si ce n'était pas le cas, elle se sentait hautement stupide et honteuse de ne pas avoir fait son travail consciencieusement. Elle avait une sorte d'intuition soudaine qu'elle n'expliquait pas et elle aurait dû avoir ce sentiment plus tôt. Elle pesta mentalement contre les distractions qu'elle s'était créées et qui l'avait maintenue éloignée des rudiments de son métier.

Elle fut interrompue dans ses pensées par un gémissement. Elle se figea afin d'écouter plus attentivement. Une fois certaine de ce qu'elle avait entendu, elle se guida au son du râle de douleur. Elle accéléra le pas et découvrit la silhouette inanimée de Vladimir. Elle se précipita sur lui et retira sa cape pour la lui mettre sous la tête. Il ouvrit les yeux et s'agrippa à sa main jusqu'à lui en faire mal.

-Aide-moi, souffla-t-il.

Il tomba évanoui la minute d'après et Alice constata que son corps était couvert de contusions et qu'il avait une plaie béante un peu en-dessous des côtes. Elle déchira la chemise de l'homme pour examiner la plaie puis s'apprêta à lancer un patronus pour appeler de l'aide lorsqu'elle constata que sa baguette n'était plus à côté d'elle, là où elle l'avait posée.

Elle fit volte-face, sentant soudain une présence malveillante dans son dos.

-Salut chérie, ricana Marcus en jouant avec sa baguette dans une main, pointant la sienne vers elle de l'autre.

-Marcus, il a besoin de soins, le supplia-t-elle.

-Il me faut le trésor Lily, et puis faut que tu reviennes. Après on le sauvera peut-être.

-Mais il n'y a pas de trésor ! pesta Alice. Il va mourir si on ne fait rien !

-Et tu crois que j'en ai quelque chose à faire ? rétorqua Marcus en riant.

-Marcus je t'en prie, sois intelligent une fois dans ta vie…

Il laissa échapper une petite étincelle qui la griffa à la joue. Elle retint un gémissement de douleur par fierté et le toisa du regard.

-Tu dois me suivre Alice, il mourra sinon.

-Laisse-moi appeler des secours pour lui avant, ordonna-t-elle.

-Hors de question, tu le feras une fois qu'on sera loin d'ici.

-Dans ce cas je ne viendrai pas !

-Tu crois vraiment avoir le choix ? se moqua-t-il.

-Et tu vas me forcer comment ? Je peux crier à tout moment.

-Et bien vas-y, crie, Lily... _Endoloris_, incanta-t-il en pointant sa baguette sur elle.

Alice s'effondra sur elle-même et se tortilla sur le sol en gémissant de douleur. Il releva sa baguette, fier de lui et la regarda se redresser avec le peu de force que la douleur lui avait laissé.

-Je suis une Auror Marcus, je peux endurer ces sortilèges, murmura-t-elle faiblement mais avec détermination.

-Ah bon tu crois ça ? Eh ben on verra ce que tu diras après une petite cure… _Endoloris_ !

Alice hurla cette fois-ci et les larmes lui vinrent aux yeux.

-Fallait y penser avant ma Lily, tu me laisses pas le choix... _Endoloris_ !

La torture dura ce qui lui sembla être une éternité, puis ce fut le rideau noir.

* * *

Alice se réveilla bien plus tard, au son d'une voix féminine visiblement en colère. Elle était dans le noir complet, tout son corps lui faisait mal et elle avait froid. Tout ce qu'elle entendait c'était cette voix qui pestait.

-T'étais sensé la tuer imbécile ! Pas alarmer les profs du château ! Ils sont tous à sa recherche maintenant et si tu la tues ils soupçonneront quelque chose !

-Je peux l'emmener avec moi, suggéra la voix de Marcus.

-C'est ça, pour que tu disparaisses dans la nature ! Je n'ai pas poireauté dans cette école de malheur pour rien, je dois avoir ce trésor et j'ai besoin d'aide pour ça !

-Mais je ne peux pas la tuer, c'est ma copine…

-Elle t'a jeté crétin, faut que tu te le rentres dans la tête.

Alice, malgré la douleur et son malaise, reconnut la voix. Son intuition l'avait menée sur la bonne voie: il s'agissait d'Elsa. Cependant l'intuition était venue vraiment trop tard. C'était elle qui avait introduit Marcus dans le château, et c'était sans doute elle qui avait agressé Vladimir.

-Je dois aller faire semblant de chercher ton idiote de bien-aimée, débarrasse-moi d'elle pendant ce temps, conclut la voix d'Elsa.

Alice entendit une porte se refermer et peu après, une lumière vive l'agressa. Elle fut tirée hors du placard où elle se trouvait et Marcus la prit dans ses bras afin de sortir dans les couloirs.

Alice mit plusieurs couloirs avant de trouver la force de bouger, et lorsqu'elle le put, elle donna un énorme coup de genoux dans la tête de Marcus qui la laissa tomber. Elle gémit de douleur en s'écrasant sur le sol puis se releva et partit en boitant vers une quelconque échappatoire. Marcus pesta et la blessa d'un jet de magie. Elle hurla lorsqu'elle sentit l'entaille lui brûler la peau là où elle avait déjà été blessée, et elle s'écroula, des larmes de douleur lui brouillant la vue.

Marcus s'approcha, elle l'entendit. Elle eut le temps de se traîner contre un mur et de se redresser pour lui faire face. Il souriait, visiblement amusé par sa faible défense. Il amorça un geste pour l'attraper mais elle repoussa sa main. Elle parvint même à lui envoyer un coup de pied dans la hanche qui lui arracha un râle de douleur. Mais il se redressa et rit, puis il lui donna un coup au ventre qu'elle ne put bloquer. Elle gémit, se pliant en deux, et il profita de cet instant pour l'attraper et la poser sur son épaule avant de l'embarquer.

-T'inquiète pas ma Lily, le temps du passage secret et on sera dehors, je te soignerai après, et puis t'oublieras cette histoire, je serai ton héros.

-Sale pourriture, parvint-elle à articuler malgré la douleur.

Marcus rit encore, ignorant le peu de morale qu'il y avait dans ses projets -il n'avait jamais été sain d'esprit. Il prononça le mot de passe pour le passage secret et s'apprêta à s'y engouffrer lorsqu'Alice, dans un effort désespéré parvint à lui donner un coup de poing sur la tempe. Il la laissa tomber et elle hurla de douleur une fois encore. Elle avait beau être entraînée, elle souffrait le martyr. Elle s'apprêta à une vengeance de Marcus alors elle rampa dans l'espoir de gagner quelques secondes pour se relever… Mais aucun coup ne vint.

Elle se tourna et vit que Rogue se tenait face à Marcus accompagné du professeur Flitwick. Ils luttaient à coup de baguettes magiques. Alice vit que la sienne était par terre et rampa vers elle. Cependant, lorsqu'elle voulut utiliser ses dernières forces pour aider les deux professeurs, elle constata qu'ils avaient expédié Marcus contre un mur et que l'ex-mangemort avait été assommé par le choc. Flitwick fit apparaître de solides liens autour de son corps alors que Rogue s'approchait d'Alice.

-Vous allez bien ? s'inquiéta-t-il en voyant sa pâleur et ses vêtements déchirés, pleins de sang.

-C'est Elsa, parvint-elle à articuler. C'est Elsa…

Elle se sentit faiblir mais Rogue la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne retombe. Il demanda à Flitwick d'envoyer un patronus, puis pointa sa baguette sur Alice, faisant apparaître un brancard où il l'aida à s'allonger.

-Je vous emmène à l'infirmerie, l'informa-t-il.

-Non, protesta-t-elle faiblement. Les élèves viendront me voir si je suis là-bas et tout le monde saura que la pauvre Auror que je suis a été matée par sa stupidité.

Il sembla hésiter un moment puis soupira.

-Mes quartiers ne sont pas loin, j'ai quelques potions qui pourront soulager votre douleur et vous aider à dormir, conclut-il en animant le brancard d'un coup de baguette. Flitwick, vous pouvez vous charger de notre homme ? s'enquit-il à l'intention du professeur d'Enchantement.

-Bien sûr, aidez plutôt notre jeune amie, le rassura l'homme.

Rogue emmena donc Alice dans ses appartements, et à contrecœur la fit déposer sur le canapé de son petit salon. Il s'affaira ensuite à chercher les potions nécessaires afin de soulager la douleur d'Alice qui laissait échapper de faibles gémissements malgré tout le contrôle qu'elle essayait d'avoir.

Il lui faisait boire une troisième potion lorsque le patronus de McGonagall entra pour annoncer que Vladimir avait été stabilisé et serait transféré à Sainte-Mangouste le lendemain et qu'Elsa avait été arrêtée et était détenue sous la surveillance de Norbert Duncan et du professeur Flitwick en attendant les agents du ministère. Le patronus ajouta que Marcus Aspine était détenu avec elle puis s'évapora.

-Au moins, je ne serai pas morte pour rien, ironisa Alice qui sentait la douleur s'évanouir à chaque potion.

-Vous n'êtes pas morte, lui fit observer Rogue.

-Ah bon ? s'étonna-t-elle faussement. Non parce que vous devenant serviable envers moi, ça n'a rien de la vie que j'ai connue…

-Votre sens de l'ironie est intacte Alice, nota-t-il.

Elle écarquilla les yeux puis sourit.

-Vous m'avez appelée Alice, triompha-t-elle.

-C'était un moment d'égarement, marmotta-t-il. Prenez aussi cette potion, elle vous fera dormir, conclut-il en se redressant, lui tendant un dernier flacon.

Elle se mit en position assise, constatant que même si elle avait toujours un peu mal, c'était largement supportable. Puis elle jeta un coup d'œil alternativement à la potion puis à sa tenue.

-Vous pourriez me prêter une chemise pour dormir ? Mes vêtements empestent la souffrance.

Il parut proche de s'énerver fortement contre elle, mais il dut se retenir car il tourna les talons. Quand il revint, il lui tendit une chemise masculine, noire. Elle le remercia puis lui ordonna de se tourner afin de se changer. Il obéit en retenant difficilement quelques méchantes remarques sur son incorrection.

Il s'adoucit cependant lorsque quelques instants plus tard, il sentit une main délicate frôler son épaule. Il se tourna et la détailla rapidement. La chemise était trop longue pour elle, alors elle couvrait heureusement ce qu'il fallait couvrir. Cependant il nota mentalement qu'elle dégageait une sensualité qui lui faisait presque tourner la tête.

-Merci pour tout, dit-elle. Je sais que ça n'est pas facile pour vous de faire tout ça… alors merci.

Il ne répondit pas, il n'aimait pas avoir à se justifier alors s'il ouvrait la bouche, il serait forcément méchant. Et pour une fois dans sa vie, devant cette créature sublime, il préféra ne pas avoir le rôle du méchant. Il leva une main hésitante vers son visage puis attrapa une mèche de ses cheveux.

-Quand nous sommes arrivés, ils étaient noirs, constata-t-il en rompant le contact.

-Peut-être qu'inconsciemment, je savais que vous seriez mon sauveur, sourit-elle.

-Bonne nuit, trancha-t-il.

Il tourna les talons et disparut dans sa chambre. Alice soupira et se laissa tomber à nouveau sur le canapé. Elle ramena la couverture qu'il lui avait prêtée sur elle puis avala le flacon de potion.

Elle plongea dans une nuit sans rêve, ignorant qu'elle envahissait ceux de son colocataire momentané.


	8. 7 Un secret à garder

Chapitre 7 : Un secret à garder :

Alice resta plusieurs jours sans sortir des appartements de Rogue. Il ne lui avait autorisé que le salon et la soignait patiemment malgré son irrépressible envie de la mettre dehors. Mais elle ne s'en sentait pas encore capable, alors il acceptait de la garder à l'abri du monde, sans savoir vraiment pourquoi.

Aucun élève ne soupçonnait la situation et c'était bien la seule chose qui faisait qu'il n'avait pas encore craqué. Il était deux fois plus énervé maintenant qu'il savait qu'en entrant dans ses appartements, elle aurait forcément fouillé sa bibliothèque ou délogé des fioles de potions de leurs places légitimes. Elle le rendait fou à tout déplacer, à fouiller sa vie et à s'y installer sans qu'il ne puisse protester. Et ce qui le rendait encore plus fou, c'était que plus elle restait, plus il commençait à apprécier sa présence.

Il n'avait jamais vécu avec quelqu'un, il ignorait jusque là ce qu'était qu'une présence féminine, il ignorait également la sensation étrange qui se manifestait en lui lorsqu'il la trouvait soudainement sympathique ou lorsqu'elle venait le saluer avec cet enthousiasme si caractéristique d'elle.

Mais elle l'agaçait la minute d'après, et le charme se rompait. Et c'était tant mieux, préférait-il s'aveugler.

Au bout d'une semaine, il avait presque une routine, il était habitué à s'exaspérer, habitué à ce qu'elle provoque des sensations étranges chez lui.

Alors, lorsqu'elle lui annonça que le lendemain, elle lui rendrait sa liberté, il ne put s'empêcher de sentir son cœur se serrer légèrement. Il ne parvint pas à ironiser ou à la ridiculiser, il garda donc le silence et s'enferma dans son bureau.

Une heure plus tard, il sortit dîner sans avoir rien dit. Alice accepta son silence.

* * *

Lorsqu'il revint dans la soirée, il trouva Alice assise sur la fenêtre, vêtue d'un pantalon de survêtement et de sa chemise noire alors même qu'elle avait fait venir des chemisiers à elle. Il s'en étonna mais ne la dérangea pas, elle lisait. Il ne quitta pas la pièce, s'installant dans un fauteuil pour lire lui aussi.

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, puis Alice se redressa.

-C'est étrange de trouver un livre moldu dans votre bibliothèque, déclara-t-elle soudain.

Il se leva et s'approcha d'elle pour voir de quel livre elle parlait. Il soupira en reconnaissant le livre.

-Lily, avoua-t-il sans élaborer.

-Vous l'avez lu ?

-Non.

Elle se douta qu'elle n'obtiendrait rien de plus alors elle changea de sujet:

-Je vous ai déjà remercié de m'avoir supportée ? sourit-elle.

-Une centaine de fois, ironisa-t-il.

-Sans vous -et le professeur Flitwick bien sûr- je serais sans doute morte à l'heure qu'il est, alors je vous dois la vie en plus de votre protection post-sauvetage.

Il se prit à sourire sincèrement et il comprit pour la première fois pourquoi Alice l'intriguait tant : elle l'amusait. Ça ne lui était plus arrivé depuis une éternité, et pourtant, elle était une source de sourires. Et peut-être que ce qu'au fond il espérait d'elle, c'était qu'elle soit source de joie.

-Vous n'êtes pas si méchant que vous voulez le paraître professeur, sourit-elle en se penchant vers lui du haut du rebord de la fenêtre.

-Je ne suis méchant que parce que les gens ont décidé que je devais l'être, répliqua-t-il.

-Et aussi parce que vous préférez qu'on vous fiche la paix, rit-elle doucement. Avouez qu'une emmerdeuse dans mon genre, c'est la tuile.

Il acquiesça, un sourire moqueur mais pas méchant aux lèvres. Il monta sur la marche et s'appuya contre le rebord de la fenêtre à côté d'elle pour observer le clair de lune éclairer le parc du château.

-Norbert Duncan est impatient de vous revoir, il ne cesse de me harceler pour que vous lui reveniez, annonça-t-il soudain.

Elle se tourna vers lui, apparemment sceptique.

-Que je lui revienne ? releva-t-elle.

-Ce sont ses mots.

-Je ne lui appartiens pas, marmonna-t-elle. Il se fait des idées.

-Il semble penser que vous allez céder à ses avances pourtant, sourit Rogue, maintenant amusé par la situation. Il raconte à qui veut l'entendre que vous êtes sensible à son charme et que vous emménagerez dans ses appartements bientôt.

-Je vais le tuer, bougonna Alice.

Rogue se tourna vers elle, perdant un peu de son sourire et de son air supérieur.

-Il a dû oublier que vous êtes trop libre pour appartenir à qui que ce soit, murmura-t-il, comme s'il ne voulait pas vraiment dire ce qu'il pensait mais ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

-Si je n'étais pas sure que vous me jetiez une malédiction, je vous aurai embrassé pour m'avoir dit une chose aussi belle, lui confia-t-elle avec un léger sourire.

Ce fut sans doute à cet instant qu'il perdit son sang froid et sa maîtrise de lui, car dans le moment qui suivit, il se pencha vers elle et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes l'espace d'une fugitive seconde.

Il se promit de s'en vouloir toute sa vie pour ce qu'il venait de faire et fut rempli de colère à l'instant même où il vit Alice rouvrir les yeux pour lui adresser un regard perdu. Il se traita mentalement de tous les noms mais il fut interrompu avant de pouvoir la chasser de ses appartements.

Alice lui avait rendu son baiser furtivement, dans un léger sourire. Il oublia pourquoi il avait tant désiré qu'elle s'en aille, il oublia qu'il n'aimait pas l'effet qu'elle avait sur lui et il oublia quel rôle il avait. Il oublia pour elle, pour cette idée nouvelle, ces sensations étranges. Elle emprisonna ses joues de ses mains, il glissa les siennes dans son dos. Ils se séparèrent un instant, haletants front contre front, puis Alice chercha ses lèvres à nouveau.

Ils ne comptèrent pas le nombre de baisers qu'ils échangèrent, mais ils surent qu'assurément il y en avait de quoi manquer de souffle.

Toutefois Rogue les arrêta lorsqu'il sentit qu'il perdait totalement le contrôle et qu'ils glissaient vers l'erreur. Il se sépara d'elle à regret et marmonna des excuses avant de s'échapper pour aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

Alice resta interdite, toujours installée sur la fenêtre, les cheveux défaits, la chemise froissée et les lèvres rougies.

* * *

Le lendemain, ni Rogue ni Alice n'était vraiment sûr d'avoir tout compris. Ils s'accordèrent silencieusement pour une chose cependant, c'était un secret, un secret qu'il fallait garder. A tout prix.

Alice ne donna de détails à personne sinon Hermione de l'agression et de la trahison d'Elsa. Elles réfléchirent le week-end entier à la situation, et Hermione suggéra qu'Alice enquête pour comprendre comment Elsa, Auror réputée, avait pu se laisser tenter par un double-jeu.

Le Dimanche soir, la décision d'Alice était prise: elle avait une enquête à mener. Elle envoya un message à la directrice ainsi qu'un hibou au ministère pour demander un remplaçant temporaire le temps de faire des recherches sur les intrusions dans le château. Elle eut une réponse rapide le lendemain soir des deux partis. McGonagall la pria d'être de retour avant les fêtes et le Ministère la chargea officiellement de l'enquête.

Satisfaite, Alice put préparer ses bagages dès le mardi matin.

* * *

Cependant, sa tranquillité fut remise en question par sa cousine Malvina, qui choisit précisément ce matin-là pour lui réadresser la parole. Elle entra comme une furie dans sa chambre.

-J'étais morte d'inquiétude espèce d'idiote ! tonitrua-t-elle. Rogue a refusé de me laisser entrer pour te voir ! Qu'est-ce que tu fichais chez lui ?

-Je vais bien Malvina, calme-toi…

-Que je me calme ? Tu as dormi dans les appartements de Rogue pendant une semaine, et tu ne m'as donné aucune nouvelle !

-Je suis désolée, soupira Alice. Mais tu n'étais pas très coopérative la dernière fois que j'ai essayé de t'adresser la parole.

-Si tu arrêtais de fricoter avec Severus Rogue ça rendrait la tâche plus facile !

Alice lui adressa un regard blasé et Malvina poussa un soupir, comprenant que son attitude était stupide. Elle s'assit sur le lit de sa cadette et croisa les bras.

-Je suis désolée, marmonna-t-elle. J'essaye de me contenir je te jure, mais dès qu'il s'agit de lui, je n'ai pas beaucoup plus que treize ans.

-J'avais remarqué, se moqua gentiment Alice. Au fait, rassure-toi, je serai de retour la dernière semaine avant les vacances normalement, donc tu pourras t'absenter pour le début des procès.

Malvina acquiesça et se laissa tomber en arrière sur le lit. Elle parut songeuse un instant, puis fut rejointe par Alice qui s'assit à côté d'elle avec une tentative de sourire encourageant. Malvina lui rendit son sourire.

-Oh ! s'écria-t-elle soudain en se relevant. Tu sais qui ils ont nommé comme remplaçant d'Elsa ?

-Euh… non… hésita Alice, confuse.

-Eamon Niels ! triompha Malvina.

-Eamon Niels..? releva sa cadette tout en fouillant sa mémoire. Attends… Eamon Niels, mon pote Eamon Niels qui est parti vivre aux States ?

Malvina agita frénétiquement la tête et Alice éclata de rire.

-Tu veux dire que le Ministère nous a envoyé un sexe-symbole ?

-Et pas qu'un peu ! ricana Malvina. Tu regrettes de partir maintenant hein ?

-Je vais surtout revenir plus vite, plaisanta-t-elle. Je n'ai pas vu Eamon depuis une éternité !

-Tant mieux, ça va être long sans toi.

-Oh, s'attendrit soudain Alice, tu vas me manquer toi aussi ! Mais on se revoit à Noël non ?

-C'est dans ton intérêt, les enfants comptent sur toi, alors si tu ne ramènes pas ton joli minois, maman a ordre d'aller chercher Tata Alice par la peau des fesses.

Alice rit puis mit son sac sur son épaule. Malvina l'accompagna sur quelques mètres dans le couloir, puis repartit dans ses quartiers après l'avoir enlacée. Alice sourit, contente de retrouver un peu de sa si chère cousine, puis elle continua sa route vers l'extérieur du château.

Elle transplanerait depuis Pré-au-lard jusqu'à Sainte-Mangouste.

-Vous partez sans dire au revoir Mlle Rider ? l'interrompit une voix dans son dos.

Elle se tourna et eut la surprise de voir Rogue.

-A vrai dire, j'ai préféré éviter les « au revoir », ainsi, j'évite par la même occasion l'inconvénient de croiser ce cher Norbert qui inventerait n'importe quoi pour me faire rester… ou venir avec moi d'ailleurs.

-Quand reviendrez-vous ? s'enquit-il poliment –pour une fois.

-Un peu avant les vacances de Noël si tout se passe bien. Vous savez la routine des Aurors, si je suis encore en vie et tout le bastringue…

Il sourit très légèrement.

-Eh bien dans ce cas, je vous souhaite de rester en vie, conclut-il avant de tourner les talons dans un bruissement de cape.

Elle le regarda quelques secondes supplémentaires, puis reprit sa route. Rogue était décidément un curieux personnage.

* * *

Sainte-Mangouste était plein à craquer. La guerre ayant fait beaucoup de blessés graves et la chasse aux mangemorts n'ayant pas arrangé les choses, les services de l'hôpital étaient surchargés depuis un an et demi désormais. C'était sans compter l'ajout des visiteurs, venus pour soutenir leurs proches dans la douleur.

Alice eut du mal à atteindre l'accueil où un sorcier peu avenant accepta de regarder l'insigne d'Auror qu'elle lui présentait et lui donna la chambre de Vladimir Kent sans aucune bonne volonté. Il était apparemment peu satisfait de sa mutation à l'accueil. Alice lui adressa cependant un sourire puis se faufila hors de la foule pour se diriger vers le service de réanimation.

Elle parcourut le long couloir en se contorsionnant pour éviter les brancards, les visiteurs, les infirmiers et autres mages. Lorsqu'enfin elle parvint à la chambre de Vladimir, elle ne put retenir un soupir de soulagement.

Il l'accueillit avec un sourire malgré les nombreux bandages qui entravaient sa vision et ses mouvements. Alice prit place sur la chaise à côté de son lit après l'avoir salué.

-Je n'en sais pas plus que toi sur Elsa, lui dit-il avant même qu'elle n'ouvre la bouche. Elle ne parlait pas du trésor et elle n'avait aucun comportement anormal.

-Je compte quand même mener mon enquête. A mon avis elle agissait pour quelqu'un et non pas pour elle-même.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

-Si elle avait voulu le trésor pour elle-même, elle aurait posé des questions et se serait chargée de nous éliminer en personne. Elle a utilisé Marcus, c'était risqué pour sa mission. Quelque chose me dit que Marcus n'était pas là sur ses ordres.

-Et cette intuition te conduit où ? s'enquit Vladimir.

-Au Ministère de la Magie. Je compte mener mon enquête sur Elsa : savoir qui l'a mise sur l'affaire, qui elle fréquente, un peu de sa vie, son parcours… Et s'il y a un point d'ombre, je le trouverai sois-en assuré.

-Et Marcus Aspine ?

-J'ai envoyé une demande de permission pour interrogatoire hier matin. J'attends la réponse mais je pense qu'elle sera positive. L'ennui c'est que comme il est fiché comme mon ex, on va me coller un toutou le temps de l'interroger, donc adieu les bonnes vieilles méthodes d'intimidation.

-Tu crois qu'il parlera ?

Alice haussa les épaules et se tordit la bouche, comme si elle réfléchissait à la réponse adéquate.

-Marcus n'a jamais été très fin, mais il a la fâcheuse tendance d'être loyal… Alors je ne sais pas, je verrai bien si j'en tire quelque chose. Je ne compte pas fonder mon enquête sur lui de toute façon.

Vladimir acquiesça, semblant approuvé du même fait toutes ses décisions.

-Je t'assisterais bien si je n'étais pas cloué ici, déplora-t-il.

-Ne t'en fais pas, tu as le temps de te remettre. Apparemment ils ont envoyé deux remplaçants à Poudlard, dont Eamon Niels, tu le connais ?

-J'ai bossé avec lui sur une mission d'escorte de politiciens, il a un accent un peu agaçant mais c'est un bon gars, il est doué.

-Je ne sais pas qui nous remplace en attendant que l'un de nous revienne, tu as des infos ? s'informa Alice.

-Aucune, le ministère m'a juste donné un congé maladie de trois semaines et depuis aucune nouvelle. La Gazette n'a pas parlé de l'incident qui plus est.

-McGonagall a dû réussir à étouffer l'affaire.

-Sûrement oui, j'aimerai bien qu'aucun journaliste ne fourre son nez là-dedans, pour une fois j'aurai l'impression d'avoir un job facile.

Alice rit légèrement, secouant ses cheveux bleus.

-Mais enfin Vladimir, si être Auror était un job facile, nous ne l'aimerions pas autant, sourit-elle.

-Tu dois avoir raison, il y a du masochisme là-dessous.

Alice rit un peu plus et fut imitée de son collègue. Elle resta une petite heure de plus, le temps de lui tenir compagnie de façon moins professionnelle, puis elle quitta la clinique, bien décidée à entamer son enquête.

* * *

**A/N :Je suis navrée d'avoir mis tant de temps à poster mais j'ai appris la semaine dernière qu'une de mes proches avaient un cancer. Elle a été opérée hier et semble sauvée. Loin de moi l'idée de m'attirer votre pitié, mais j'ai été plutôt chamboulée et en ai oublié bien des choses.  
**

**Par ailleurs, je suis face à un dilemme avec cette histoire. En la retrouvant récemment, j'ai apprécié de retrouver des personnages que j'ai aimé créer et manipuler mais plus je publie, plus je me rends compte que c'est fichtrement mal composé par rapport à mes notes de départ sur la trame. Il y a des passages entiers qui méritaient étoffement et d'autres qui sont juste irrécupérables tant ils sont mauvais. Très honnêtement, je pense supprimer cette histoire plutôt rapidement après sa fin. (J'ai honte.)  
**

_Je ne fais que vous signaler ma frustration (et ne cherche nullement votre pitié, rassurez-vous) mais je suis tout de même_ très contente_ de lire que certains passages parviennent à vous plaire! =) Merci notamment à _**ShadowSSJ, Emma Came, Noumea, Altair-Ezio-Two Assassins **et** Ecchymose !  
**


	9. 8 Appelez la Sherlock

Bonjour et toutes mes excuses pour un tel retard, je n'ai pas eu internet pendant deux semaines (j'ai cru mourir).

Mille mercis à vous ! **Ecchymose** (tes reviews sont génialissimes et me mettent toujours de bonne humeur :D), **Emma Came** (non, pas les carottes ! plus sérieusement, tu m'as fait très plaisir avec ta review, merci!), **noumea** (merci pour tous tes encouragements qui me sont allés droit au coeur!) et **ShadowSSJ** (c'est une première faiblesse de la part de Rogue en effet, mais ce n'est qu'un début :) contente que ça t'ait plu cependant! merci!)

* * *

Chapitre 8 : Appelez-la Sherlock :

Le Ministère avait revu la sécurité à la hausse, et Alice put le constater après qu'on lui demanda trois fois son identité alors qu'elle se rendait au département de la justice magique. Elle était d'une nature plutôt patiente, mais elle finit par laisser son insigne sorti pour le brandir sous le nez de tous les hommes et femmes en uniforme qui s'approchaient d'elle avec l'intention évidente de la contrôler.

En arrivant aux cellules de détention provisoire, elle fut soumise à un interrogatoire et à des tests pour être sûr qu'elle n'était pas un imposteur ni mal intentionnée.

Enfin, une heure après être arrivée au ministère, Alice put entrer dans la cellule de Marcus Aspine avec un juriste – Josh Elmer de son nom.

-Lily, ma chérie ! s'exclama Marcus en se levant.

Alice ne cilla pas, déposant son bloc note et sa plume sur la table.

-Assis, ordonna-t-elle.

Marcus obéit, un sourire goguenard fiché sur le visage. Elle ne voulut pas s'asseoir comme le fit Elmer. Elle voulait dominer cet interrogatoire.

-Qui t'a mis sur le coup ? commença-t-elle.

-Elsa. Je l'ai déjà dit.

-Pour qui travaille-t-elle ?

-'Sais pas, jamais vu, répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

-Donc, il y a bien des gens au-dessus de vous deux ?

-Plus ou moins.

Alice soupira, elle connaissait cette technique par cœur, Marcus répondait dans le vague en faisant semblant de n'en avoir rien à faire. Tout ce qu'il cherchait, c'était à la faire perdre son calme pour contrôler le jeu. Elle tapa des mains sur la table, il sursauta.

-Ce n'est pas une réponse Marcus, gronda-t-elle. Y a-t-il ou non des gens au-dessus d'Elsa ?

-Peut-être.

Elle fulminait mais elle ne voulait pas lâcher, avec un peu de chance il allait cracher des noms.

-Tu sais quoi Marcus, je vais ajouter ma plainte aux accusations portées contre toi. Après tout, tu as agressé une Auror. Je suis sure qu'il y a pas mal de monde dans les prisons du Ministère qui seront ravi de t'avoir pour compagnon pour de longues années.

Elle l'avait ébranlé, elle le voyait dans ses yeux. Il avait même tressailli presque imperceptiblement. Il croisa les bras, se donnant l'air roublard.

-Je gagne quoi si je donne ? s'enquit-il.

Alice se tourna vers Elmer qui se redressa pour prendre la parole.

-Nous irions jusqu'à dix ans d'emprisonnement et cent gallions d'amende au lieu de la prison à vie, les informa-t-il d'une voix monotone, comme s'il récitait un texte.

-Dix ans ? s'exclama Marcus. Si vous descendez à cinq, je paye deux-cent gallions et je me mets à table.

Elmer sembla tergiverser puis donna le feu vert d'un simple signe de tête, inscrivant sur son carnet la modification de peine.

-Justin Tragus, soupira finalement Marcus. Le mec qui m'a payé pour entrer dans Poudlard et aider Elsa, c'est Justin Tragus.

-Où l'as-tu rencontré ? demanda alors Alice.

-Allée des Embrumes. Je ne sais rien d'autre, j'ai eu affaire qu'à ce type.

L'entretien prit fin quelques minutes plus tard, après la lecture des droits modifiés par Elmer.

En sortant de la cellule, Alice s'informa sur le procès de Marcus. Elmer lui déclara qu'il n'avait pas à dévoiler cette information. Elle ne s'en formalisa pas.

-Vous croyez qu'on peut lancer un avis de recherche sur ce Justin Tragus ? demanda-t-elle avant qu'ils ne se séparent.

-Vous pouvez toujours déposer une requête au bureau, mais selon moi, la priorité du Ministère va à la traque des Anciens Mangemorts, répondit-il sèchement. Le bureau n'a guère de temps à accorder à un recruteur ou comploteur qui cherche un trésor qui n'existe même pas dans une école surprotégée.

-Il existe un réel danger, protesta Alice, piquée au vif.

-Il n'y a de danger que si les protecteurs ne savent pas faire leur travail, rétorqua Elmer en la fusillant du regard.

-C'est quoi votre problème ? s'emporta-t-elle.

-Moi mademoiselle ? reprit-il en prenant soudain l'aspect de quelqu'un qui respire la rage. Je n'ai aucun problème si ce n'est votre stupide enquête policière digne de ce roman moldu, comment s'appelle-t-il déjà ? Ah oui Sherlock Holmes ! Ce n'est guère flatteur croyez-moi. Maintenant, si vous avez fini avec vos broutilles, j'ai des tueurs à mettre en prison pour sauver des vies !

Alice resta immobile dans le couloir, l'observant s'éloigner sans oser vraiment croire à ce qui venait de se passer. C'était l'homme le plus désagréable qu'elle connaisse, c'était certain.

Elle secoua la tête pour se recentrer sur son affaire puis se dirigea vers la sortie.

-Ça lui arrive souvent, lui certifia le gardien alors qu'elle arrivait à sa hauteur.

-Ah oui ?

-Régulièrement il pique des crises, quand le ministère le met sur une affaire qui ne lui plaît pas. Môssieur aime jouer les héros et se croit plus fort que tout le monde. Ce type a le plus gros ego du monde.

-Vous me rassurez, l'espace d'un instant, j'ai cru qu'il faisait ça juste parce que ma tête ne lui revenait pas, plaisanta Alice.

Le gardien rit et lui assura que rien ne venait d'elle une fois encore. Elle le salua chaleureusement puis sortit, prenant la direction de la section réservée aux Aurors.

* * *

Après une semaine de recherches et de paperasses, Alice n'avait pas beaucoup avancé. Elle en savait cependant plus sur Elsa et s'était maudite de ne pas avoir lu son dossier plus tôt.

Elsa Pavois était née dans une famille de sang-pur. Elle avait fait sa scolarité à Serpentard –ce qui constituait généralement un mauvais début si on voulait être embauché comme protecteurs des lois et des hommes. Son père, un mangemort, avait été envoyé à Azkaban peu après la première chute de Voldemort et y était mort mystérieusement et quant à sa mère, elle avait disparu pendant plusieurs années avant d'être retrouvée morte par des moldus dans un hangar désaffecté. Après cela, un expert avait témoigné qu'un grand bouleversement était en marche chez Elsa et qu'il espérait qu'elle saurait retrouver le chemin de la raison. Elle avait intégré les rangs des Aurors lors du retour de Voldemort et avait participé à de nombreuses missions contre les mangemorts restants après la chute définitive du mage noir.

Mais, dans son dossier, on notait également qu'elle avait été soupçonnée de meurtre deux fois et accusée de sabotages nombre de fois.

Alice ne put rien découvrir sur ses relations et malgré l'avis de recherche, Justin Tragus restait introuvable.

Elle soupira, se levant de son canapé où elle s'était enterrée sous des tonnes de parchemins. Elle fit les cent pas un instant puis s'arrêta pour observer l'état déplorable de son appartement. Elle agita sa baguette pour mener la vaisselle à l'évier puis pour jeter les emballages vides. Cela fait, elle alla s'asseoir sur le rebord de sa fenêtre, observant la ville de nuit.

Elle repensa pour la première fois à Rogue et elle se demanda si lui aussi avait pensé à elle ces derniers temps. C'était stupide, mais depuis qu'ils partageaient un même secret, elle avait l'impression qu'un lien s'était créé entre eux et que ce lien ne lui déplaisait pas autant qu'il aurait dû. Elle songea que Malvina la tuerait si elle apprenait que Severus Rogue l'avait embrassée alors que ferait-elle si jamais ils devenaient important l'un pour l'autre ?

Elle secoua la tête en riant légèrement, se traitant d'idiote à voix haute. Elle et Severus Rogue ? C'était l'idée la plus stupide qu'elle ait jamais eu.

Elle se leva et attrapa un livre avant de s'installer sur son divan.

Mais quelques minutes plus tard, elle fut interrompue dans sa lecture par un hibou qui tapa du bec contre la fenêtre. Alice sauta sur ses pieds pour le laisser entrer. L'oiseau déposa sa lettre puis repartit aussi vite.

Elle referma la fenêtre avant de déplier la lettre. C'était de Norbert Duncan, elle soupira.

* * *

_Chère Alice,_

_Je prends la liberté de vous écrire car je crois que nous ne nous sommes pas quittés en très bons termes et je le déplore. Vous nous manquez ici à Poudlard. Les Aurors remplaçants n'ont pas votre sens de l'humour ni votre beauté. J'espère que vous nous reviendrez vite._

_Le professeur Rogue vous fait dire que McGonagall aimerait savoir la date de votre retour ainsi que l'avancement de vos travaux. D'après lui, elle tient également à vous informer qu'il n'y a eu aucune intrusion depuis votre départ._

_Affectueusement,_

_Norbert_

* * *

Alice sourit. Non pas qu'elle soit heureuse de recevoir des nouvelles de Norbert Duncan, il l'avait trop exaspérée dernièrement. Mais elle aimait l'idée que Rogue ait supervisé une partie de la lettre. Une pensée qui la fit sourire germa soudain dans son esprit et elle attrapa sa plume et un bout de parchemin vierge pour rédiger une réponse digne de ce nom.

* * *

Le mois de Décembre était entamé lorsque Alice reçut un hibou urgent du ministère lui indiquant que Justin Tragus avait été aperçu dans l'allée des Embrumes le matin-même et qu'il y rôdait peut-être encore. Elle ne tarda pas à s'habiller et transplana directement sur le chemin de Traverse.

Elle se dirigea à travers la foule vers l'Allée des Embrumes. Une fois dans les sombres ruelles, elle rabattit sa capuche sur ses cheveux aujourd'hui bruns et observa chaque vitrine puis inspecta chaque auberge. Elle avait eu la photo de Tragus par le service de la justice magique. Son contact avait précisé que Tragus était un collaborateur des mangemorts mais qu'on n'avait jamais réussi à le rattraper. Alice connaissait ce genre de parasites qui échappait aux arrestations. C'était toujours la même histoire, on se précipitait sur les gros poissons, pour la gloire et l'exemple, mais la petite vermine était laissée en liberté.

En écumant le plus de lieux possibles, elle fut horrifiée de constater à quel point la magie noire fascinait encore beaucoup de gens. Elle faisait partie de leur quotidien et ils vivaient dans cette noirceur en essayant de la répandre sur les autres. Il y avait une sorte d'avidité sur tous les visages. Argent, luxure, pouvoir… Il n'y avait personne dont l'esprit n'ait pas été corrompu par ses pensées les plus noires. Ils se pensaient libres, Alice les voyait esclaves. Esclaves de leurs pires rêves, des fantaisies et fantasmes les plus inavouables…

Elle fut plus d'une fois mal à l'aise lorsqu'on l'interpela.

Elle en était à une heure de recherche lorsqu'elle entra dans un vieux pub miteux où elle reconnut Justin Tragus. Il était assis à une table dans un coin sombre entouré de deux hommes. L'un semblait être un homme de main, le crâne rasé, un rictus mauvais fiché sur le visage et des airs de brutes sans cervelles. L'autre était de dos et portait une capuche.

Elle s'approcha de la table en prenant soin de faire semblant de se diriger vers une autre table où elle prit place. Elle commanda un whisky pur-feu et rabattit un peu plus sa capuche.

-J'ai recruté deux types ce matin, marmonna Tragus à l'intention de l'homme encapuchonné. Ils n'avaient pas l'air dégourdi mais avec si peu de fric, je ne peux pas trop assurer de la bonne qualité.

-L'argent viendra quand nous aurons le trésor, grogna l'inconnu. Si tes deux nouveaux échouent, trouves-en des plus doués et parle-leur de cinq pour-cent sur la prime.

-Cinq pour-cent ? s'indigna Tragus.

-J'ai dit que tu devais leur en parler, pas qu'ils auront cette part.

Tragus rit, apparemment satisfait du deal.

-Là je vais vous trouver des hommes valides. Votre copain sera content, il aura son trésor en moins de deux !

-Nous verrons bien. Je dois maintenant prendre congé, je suis attendu. Ernie, va payer, ajouta l'inconnu à l'intention de l'homme de main.

Alice comprit que c'était le moment ou jamais d'intervenir alors que l'inconnu se levait. Elle fit un bond et porta sa baguette sur la gorge de Tragus qui déglutit. L'homme encapuchonné redressa la tête et Alice écarquilla les yeux. Il portait le masque des mangemorts.

-On se calme les mecs, je suis une Auror et vous avez de gros problèmes, menaça-t-elle en pointant désormais sa baguette sur le mangemort.

Elle eut tout juste le temps de créer un bouclier alors que le mangemort la visait. Tragus en profita pour se faufiler vers l'arrière boutique. Alice rompit le charme de son bouclier pour le stupéfixer. Tragus s'écroula face contre terre et ne bougea plus. Mais dans le laps de temps où elle n'était plus protégée, le mangemort lui envoya un puissant sortilège qui la fit traverser la pièce. Elle atterrit contre le comptoir et ressentit une vive douleur à la tête, malgré cela elle se redressa et riposta. Le mangemort esquiva aisément et renvoya un autre sort qu'elle parvint à faire exploser en étincelles multicolores. Les couleurs entravèrent malheureusement sa vue et elle ne vit pas un autre sortilège arriver et la projeter contre une table qui se brisa. Un éclat de bois se ficha dans son flanc et elle hurla de douleur. Elle reçut un autre sortilège, de la brute qui était revenue. Elle s'envola de nouveau vers le comptoir où le choc la sonna assez pour qu'elle ne puisse empêcher le mangemort et son acolyte de disparaître.

Elle pesta et tenta de se relever. Mais elle en fut incapable, la douleur était foudroyante. Elle s'appuya sur sa main droite pour tenter une fois encore et gémit de douleur. Son bras devait être cassé.

Elle fulmina et envoya un patronus prévenir des renforts. Le gérant du bar la fusilla du regard en réparant les dégâts et l'aida juste à s'allonger sur une banquette après avoir accepté –contre de l'argent– de ligoter Tragus.

Quelques interminables minutes de souffrance plus tard, des médicomages et un Auror apparurent. L'Auror la salua avant de transplaner avec Tragus. Les médicomages la plongèrent dans un profond sommeil pour pouvoir la transporter plus facilement.

* * *

Lorsqu'Alice ouvrit les yeux, elle vit le visage familier de Vladimir Kent lui sourire. Elle lui rendit son sourire faiblement et se redressa dans son lit.

-J'ai dormi longtemps ? s'enquit-elle en attrapant le verre d'eau que son ami lui tendait.

-Trois jours, je commençais à m'inquiéter. Mais tu n'as rien de grave, juste un bras cassé, une côte légèrement fêlée et une magnifique plaie sur le côté droit.

-Génial, marmotta-t-elle. Je peux sortir quand ?

-La médicomage qui se charge de toi a affirmé que tu pourrais partir deux jours après ton réveil. En même temps que moi en fait.

-Ah oui ? Tu es enfin libre ? sourit-elle.

Il acquiesça, apparemment ravi.

-Je retournerai à Poudlard aussitôt, ils en ont bien besoin.

-Ah bon ? s'inquiéta Alice.

-J'ai contacté Eamon Niels pour savoir ce qu'il se passait dans notre chère école. Il semblerait que son collègue, Xavier Delanaux, tape sur le système de tous. Il abuse apparemment de son autorité et d'après Niels, il a pris en grippe Rogue à un tel point qu'il veut le faire accuser de je ne sais plus quel crime pour qu'il soit renvoyé de Poudlard. Je suppose que c'est une déformation professionnelle, il voit des mangemorts partout de ce que je sais de lui, alors quand il voit un ex-mangemort, même s'il s'est rangé de notre côté, il pète les plombs.

Alice parut songeuse un instant puis sourit.

-Dans ce cas, il vaut mieux que tu ailles vite prendre la relève, avant qu'un accident diplomatique ne survienne, conclut-elle.

Vladimir rit avec elle puis l'informa que son prisonnier Tragus était détenu au Ministère et que leur supérieur lui laissait la priorité pour l'interroger. Alice en fut satisfaite, elle avait craint que quelqu'un n'interroge son suspect avant elle et elle détestait passer après ses collègues.

-Que s'est-il passé au pub ? s'informa Vladimir en s'enfonçant dans son siège.

-Tragus n'était pas seul, déplora Alice. Il y avait deux hommes avec lui, un homme de main du nom d'Ernie et un mangemort. Apparemment, tous ne sont pas encore enfermés.

-Un mangemort ? releva Vladimir, soudain inquiet. Tu veux dire qu'il y aurait un mangemort derrière tout ça ?

-Il n'est pas le chef de l'opération d'après ce que j'ai entendu. Il est l'intermédiaire, il charge Tragus d'engager des gars pour pénétrer Poudlard.

Elle lui raconta tout ce qu'elle avait entendu dans le pub et Vladimir l'écouta silencieusement, l'air songeur. Lorsqu'elle eut terminé, il garda ce même silence encore un moment.

-Ça ne dit rien qui vaille, conclut-il finalement. S'il y a un mangemort dans les rangs de cette espèce de complot, on est mal. Ça veut dire que l'école est beaucoup plus menacée qu'on le pensait… Tu dois écrire ton rapport immédiatement Alice, je me chargerai de prévenir McGonagall.

Alice acquiesça, déjà consciente de ce que ses découvertes impliquaient. Ils avaient commis des erreurs, laissé passer des hommes dangereux, et s'ils n'intervenaient pas rapidement, Poudlard allait payer.

* * *

Alice déposa son rapport le jour-même où elle se rendit au Ministère pour interroger Tragus. Elle se doutait que si elle rendait son rapport avant de pouvoir sortir de Sainte-Mangouste, on se chargerait de l'interrogatoire à sa place et elle ne le voulait surtout pas.

Elle attendit patiemment que son supérieur ait fini sa lecture, assise dans un fauteuil inconfortable en face de son grand bureau. Lorsqu'il reposa le rapport, il semblait avoir pâli.

-Vous êtes sûre qu'il s'agissait d'un mangemort Miss Rider ? vérifia-t-il comme s'il espérait qu'elle revienne sur ce qu'elle affirmait.

-Je suis affirmative monsieur, il portait le masque et j'ai aperçu la marque alors que je luttai contre lui. Elle était presque estompée mais elle était bien là.

-B-bien, bégaya l'homme en s'épongeant le front de son mouchoir. Je dois tenir informé le ministre, ça ne va pas lui plaire du tout.

-Et pour Poudlard Monsieur ?

-Vous allez devoir y retourner Miss Rider, nous chargerons quelqu'un d'autre de votre enquête.

-Mais monsieur… commença-t-elle à protester.

-Il n'y a pas de mais Miss Rider, trancha son chef. Vous êtes l'un des meilleurs éléments que nous ayons, je vous veux à Poudlard. Les enfants doivent être protégés à tous prix.

Alice soupira de dépit même si elle était un peu flattée.

-Je peux tout de même interroger Tragus avant de laisser l'enquête à mon successeur ? demanda-t-elle quand même alors que son chef se levait pour lui donner congé.

Il sembla tergiverser puis lui donna son accord. Il lui ordonna ensuite de déposer tous les dossiers de l'enquête sur son bureau avant la fin de la journée et la fit sortir.

Alice fut maussade tout le long du chemin jusqu'aux cellules. Elle aurait voulu mener son enquête jusqu'au bout. Elle se consola en se disant que retrouver Poudlard n'était pas une punition mais plutôt une bonne chose. Elle y serait un peu plus tôt que prévu mais elle avait hâte de parler avec Hermione, de revoir Malvina, de retrouver l'ambiance qui régnait dans les couloirs ou dans la Grande Salle, de passer du temps dans la salle des Professeurs à se remémorer ses études avec ses anciens professeurs…

Elle fut interrompue dans ses pensées par le bruit de la porte de la cellule que le gardien lui ouvrit. Elle le remercia d'un sourire puis fit un pas pour entrer.

Elle se figea net et pesta violemment. Le gardien, alerté par ses cris, rentra derrière elle et pesta à son tour. Il sortit donner l'alerte alors qu'Alice s'approchait du corps sans vie de Justin Tragus. Elle prit machinalement son pouls mais sa peau glacée la renseignait déjà.

Justin Tragus avait été assassiné et ce n'était pas seulement Poudlard qui était désormais menacé, mais également le Ministère.

Il y avait un autre traître parmi eux.

* * *

Je vous poste la suite demain, aprèm ou soir. =)


	10. 9 Lettre écarlate

Merci **Noumea** pour cette review -toujours encourageante, j'espère que la suite te plaira. :)

Je poste la suite soit demain soir soit après-demain (matin).

* * *

Chapitre 9 : Lettre écarlate :

Severus Rogue avait fait le bilan de sa journée, installé dans son salon. Il avait commencé par se disputer avec Malvina et Vladimir Kent était intervenu, ensuite il avait été insulté par Norbert Duncan et s'était donc vu dans l'obligation de le menacer de mort, puis il avait fait gagner vingt points à sa maison en deux cours, pour finir par donner une retenue à Longdubat tout en retirant une dizaine de points aux gryffondors. Il estima que c'était une journée normale, pas trop mauvaise, puis poussa un soupir.

Il s'ennuyait depuis quelques temps. Être un professeur aigri, froid et méchant devenait presque lassant, comme s'il s'était emprisonné dans son rôle par habitude.

Ses yeux se portèrent sur une lettre qui reposait sur sa table basse. Elle était là depuis sa réception, il aimait l'avoir en vue sans s'expliquer pourquoi. Peut-être parce qu'elle l'avait fait sourire lorsqu'il l'avait lue pour la première fois, sourire comme seule Alice Rider pouvait le faire sourire.

Bien sûr, Norbert Duncan avait été fou de rage, ça avait ajouté à son plaisir.

* * *

_Cher Professeur Rogue,_

_Je vous adresse ma réponse car vous me semblez le plus disposé à rapporter les faits à la Directrice McGonagall. Je suis encore en train d'enquêter mais il semblerait qu'un certain Tragus soit à l'origine des incidents. Il s'agit du recruteur, mais je ne suis pas encore sure qu'il soit le cerveau de l'opération. Je vous ferai parvenir d'autres informations bientôt. Je ne sais pas encore quand je rentrerai, mais soyez sûr que ce sera avant les vacances de Noël._

_Si vous pouviez également passer le bonjour à Norbert Duncan cela m'arrangerait, je n'aimerai pas qu'il pense que je le néglige._

_Je n'attends pas de réponse de votre part, du moins pas immédiate, mais j'aurais aimé savoir si vous restiez à Poudlard pour Noël ? Si ce n'est pas le cas, je serai ravie de vous inviter à le passer avec moi. Réfléchissez-y avant de dire non, je trouve que mon idée n'est pas si mauvaise que vous voudriez le penser._

_A bientôt,_

_Alice_

* * *

Il n'avait pas répondu bien sûr, il avait une réputation à tenir. Mais plus il y pensait, plus l'impensable lui paraissait intrigant. Après tout, qu'allait-il faire à Noël sinon s'ennuyer seul dans ses appartements ? Il avait rejeté l'idée à chaque fois, mais elle revenait de plus en plus forte. Il lui en faudrait peu pour céder, et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il se sentait effrayé.

Alice lui avait fait perdre ses moyens plus d'une fois et il avait l'agaçant pressentiment que s'il ne l'empêchait pas de le faire à l'avenir, elle pourrait continuer éternellement. Cependant, au fond de lui, il aurait aimé ne pas l'en empêcher, elle éclairait bien trop sa sombre vie.

On frappa à sa porte et il rangea la lettre dans un soupir, la cachant à la vue de son visiteur indésirable. Puis il se leva et alla ouvrir. Neville Longdubat lui adressa un regard effrayé et baissa les yeux vers le sol.

-Vous m'avez dit de venir après les cours pour que vous me donniez ma retenue, marmonna-t-il.

-Vous récurerez les chaudrons demain soir à vingt heures, ne soyez pas en retard, répondit-il sèchement.

Neville acquiesça tristement puis s'éloigna, traînant le pied comme un condamné. Rogue referma sa porte et alla s'installer à son bureau.

Il allait s'atteler à corriger les copies des Gryffondors lorsqu'il remarqua un dossier sur le coin de sa table. Il hésita un moment puis l'attrapa et le posa face à lui. La sorcière de la photo lui adressa un sourire éblouissant en agitant la main avec enthousiasme. Ses cheveux attiraient tout de suite l'attention tant leur couleur bleue était vive. Il soupira et regarda le dossier en réfléchissant. Il avait emprunté le dossier à McGonagall plusieurs jours plus tôt mais il n'avait pu se résoudre à l'ouvrir.

Ouvrir le dossier d'Alice Rider, c'était s'avouer qu'elle l'intéressait plus qu'il n'était raisonnable. Il avait beau se trouver des excuses, elles semblaient toutes ridicules. Il savait dans le fond qu'il n'y avait qu'une affreuse curiosité et son irrépressible envie de la connaître plus.

Il reposa le dossier sous une pile de copies à corriger et reporta son attention sur celles sous son nez. Peut-être que le dossier l'occuperait durant la retenue de Longdubat.

* * *

La journée avait été particulièrement longue et Rogue venait de passer ses nerfs sur le pauvre Neville avant d'enfin le laisser récurer les chaudrons. Il s'assit à son bureau en transpirant encore la rage. Cet affreux remplaçant Xavier Delanaux avait envoyé une requête au Ministère afin de l'inculper pour magie noire et irrespect des lois. Si les choses se passaient comme elles se passaient toujours pour les traitres réhabilités dans son genre il allait avoir droit à un procès. La perspective de finir encore dans la Gazette et d'écumer les murs d'une prison le faisait bouillonner intérieurement. Et tout était la faute d'Alice, se disait-il. Si elle était revenue au lieu de laisser cet idiot prendre sa place, il n'en serait pas là.

En sentant ses pensées se diriger vers la jeune Auror, il se souvint qu'il avait le dossier dans le tiroir. Il était tellement en colère qu'il envoya le peu de respect qu'il avait pour elle au diable et ouvrit le papier cartonné.

* * *

_Nom : Rider_

_Prénom : Alice_

_Statut du sang : Sang-pur élevée par des moldus._

_Famille : Frère: Alexandre Rider, non-sorcier. Parents: Mary et Henry Rider, morts des suites d'un accident dans l'exercice de leurs fonctions._

_Profession: Auror  
_

* * *

Il passa rapidement sur sa date de naissance, ses diplômes (elle avait effectivement été à Serdaigle et avait même été préfète), le nom de ses parents adoptifs et tout ce qui ne l'intéressait pas.

Il lut cependant en détail son parcours. Elle avait grandi dans une atmosphère joyeuse et était entrée à Poudlard où elle avait retrouvé une partie de sa famille grâce à la reconnaissance de sa cousine Malvina. Son frère, malgré ses pouvoirs de sorcier, avait refusé d'en devenir un.

Après de très brillantes études, Alice avait été inscrite au concours pour devenir Auror par un proche resté anonyme. Elle avait eu le concours du premier coup et était rapidement devenue la préférée de Maugrey Fol-Œil. C'était une redoutable chasseuse de Mangemort à ce que Rogue lut. Malgré son jeune âge elle avait réussi avec Maugrey à emprisonner la plupart des Mangemorts de la première époque de terreur.

Il s'en étonna, il ne se souvenait pas d'Alice et pourtant il se rappelait très bien Maugrey. Il poursuivit cependant sa lecture.

Il fut étonné de trouver que pendant de nombreuses années après la période des procès des Mangemorts, il n'existait aucun renseignement sur elle. On reparlait d'elle seulement à la fin de l'année 1995 pour évoquer sa mise en accusation pour avoir hébergé et protégé le dangereux criminel…

Rogue dut relire plusieurs fois avant d'être sûr mais c'était malheureusement écrit, elle avait été la complice de Sirius Black. Aucune charge n'avait été retenue contre elle, le Ministère était bien trop occupé à se préparer à se battre contre Voldemort et une Auror de son talent n'était pas de trop.

Rogue interrompit sa lecture. Ainsi la jeune Rider était une amie de feu son pire ennemi ? Voilà un détail qu'elle avait omis de lui faire connaître. Il sentit l'amertume monter en lui en même temps qu'il ressentait l'horrible sensation d'avoir été l'objet une fois de plus d'une plaisanterie de Black. Même mort il arrivait encore à le faire souffrir et à vouloir le blesser. La seule personne au monde qui l'ait intéressé pour la première fois en plus de vingt ans, il fallait forcément qu'elle soit liée à Black, qui donc sinon une de ses complices pourrait lui plaire ? L'idée était sûrement de lui faire le plus de mal possible, une vengeance post-mortem. Cruel.

_Cruelle_.

Il songea à abandonner sa lecture mais il préféra continuer pour avoir de quoi se venger.

Après l'abandon des charges, Alice avait voulu rejoindre l'Ordre du Phoenix mais sa cousine Malvina s'y était opposée, l'envoyant en France contre sa volonté. Elle était revenue deux ans plus tard pour la chasse aux mangemorts et était depuis l'une des favorites du nouveau chef de service.

-Professeur ? l'interrompit timidement Neville. J'ai fini, je peux y aller ?

Il acquiesça sans même chercher à trouver de quoi rabaisser l'agaçant élève. Puis il ferma brusquement le dossier et Neville partit précipitamment sans demander son reste.

Rogue sentit sa rage revenir et eut une soudaine envie de ravager sa salle de classe. Il se retint et quitta la pièce d'un pas rapide, agacé.

On ne l'y prendrait plus à baisser sa garde, surtout pas face à une Rider.

* * *

Xavier Delanaux jubilait en arpentant les couloirs des cachots. Il se voyait déjà avec les honneurs, enfin on reconnaitrait un homme de son cran à sa juste valeur et assurément il aurait droit à une belle promotion.

Il sifflota, le pas léger, puis s'arrêta devant la porte des appartements de Severus Rogue. Il frappa et entra sans attendre la réponse.

-Nous y voilà Rogue, vous êtes désormais en état d'arrestation, scanda-t-il avant même que Rogue n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche.

-Pas si vite Delanaux ! intervint une voix féminine que Rogue reconnut immédiatement.

-Alice ? s'étonna-t-il à voix haute.

-Bonjour Professeur Rogue, lui sourit-elle en apparaissant.

Elle avait toujours la capuche de sa cape de voyage rabattue sur la tête mais on devinait ses cheveux d'un bleu vif aisément. Ils étaient légèrement plus longs de ce qu'il vit. Il aurait voulu la revoir dans d'autres circonstances que celles de son arrestation, il aurait aimé être en position de force pour lui dire qu'il savait qu'elle se jouait de lui.

-Que faîtes-vous ici Rider ? grogna Delanaux, visiblement mécontent.

-Je viens vous relever de vos fonctions. Je reprends ma place ici et vous retournez au Ministère.

-Et depuis quand est-ce que c'est vous qui décidez de cela ? rétorqua-t-il, soudain arrogant.

-Oh mais je ne décide de rien, le Ministère en revanche, il décide beaucoup.

Ce disant, elle lui montra une lettre frappée du sceau du chef de leur service.

-Très bien, dans ce cas j'emmènerai Rogue moi-même en prison, conclut-il en tentant de se redonner contenance.

-Vous ne l'emmènerez nulle part Delanaux.

-J'ai une autorisation du Ministère !

Rogue observait la scène en silence. Sa liberté se jouait sous ses yeux et celle qu'il pensait être une traîtresse le défendait de ce stupide Delanaux. Il en était étrangement muet.

-J'ai déposé un contre-avis en main-propre cet après-midi, le Ministère doit réexaminer les preuves fournies et si procès il y a, je me suis déjà proposée comme témoin. Et vous ne voulez pas que je rappelle devant une cour la somme que vous avez détourné l'an dernier pour votre manoir, n'est-ce pas Xavier ?

-Vous aurez de mes nouvelles ! pesta l'Auror en tournant les talons, furieux.

Il claqua la porte et Alice laissa échapper un rire.

-Je crois qu'il tenait à jouer sa carrière sur votre arrestation, plaisanta-t-elle.

-Pourquoi êtes-vous intervenue ? demanda-t-il sèchement.

Elle soupira et le contourna en enlevant ses gants de voyage. Il la suivit du regard, attendant sa réponse. Elle rabaissa sa capuche et ses cheveux se colorèrent de noir. Il sentit sa poitrine le brûler douloureusement et il détourna un instant les yeux. Lorsqu'il les ramena sur elle, Alice était à la fenêtre. Il la rejoignit mais garda ses distances, prudent.

-Vous êtes curieux, on vous l'a déjà dit ? dit-elle en se tournant vers lui, l'air mélancolique.

-Non.

-Moi je vous le dis. Il paraît que mon dossier a disparu du bureau de la Directrice pour arriver sur le vôtre. On vous a vu en train de le lire il y a trois jours.

Il garda le silence, mais se promit d'étriper Longdubat. Elle se détourna un instant de lui puis elle soupira. Elle resta un instant ainsi, le dos tourné, puis elle se tourna pour lui faire face. C'était la première fois qu'il la voyait vraiment en colère.

-Si vous me l'aviez demandé, je vous aurai raconté ce que vous vouliez savoir, vous n'aviez nul besoin de fouiner pour y parvenir. De plus, vous vous permettez de tirer des conclusions abracadabrantesques de vos lectures !

-Qu'en savez-vous de mes conclusions ? rétorqua-t-il d'un ton menaçant.

-Vous pensez que je suis comme Sirius maintenant que vous savez que je l'ai caché, je le sais ! Vous êtes plein de rancœur et vous êtes sur la défensive !

-Est-ce ma faute si vous avez décidé d'accomplir la noble tâche de Black à sa place à savoir me pourrir la vie un peu plus ? s'emporta-t-il. Il n'a vécu que pour m'humilier et me rabaisser !

-Ce n'est pas parce qu'il était comme ça avec vous que moi je dois l'être !

-Vous êtes comme votre cousine, vous aimez autant que lui faire du mal aux autres mais vous clamez toujours être différentes de lui ! Au final vous êtes comme elle, une catin au service de Black ! Tout ce qui a jamais compté pour ce sombre idiot c'était m'atteindre, et il aurait presque réussi grâce à vous ! Félicitations, vous êtes officiellement l'envoyée de Black la plus douée !

Il avait encore de la haine à déverser mais il s'arrêta brutalement en voyant les yeux d'Alice se remplir de larmes. Elle recula pour s'appuyer contre la fenêtre, comme si elle voulait se trouver le plus loin possible de lui.

-C'est ce que vous pensez ? murmura-t-elle faiblement. Vous pensez vraiment ce que vous dîtes ?

Il acquiesça, et le regretta l'instant d'après. Elle regarda un instant dans le vide puis reprit d'une voix tremblante où pointait une vive douleur :

-J'ai caché Sirius parce que je le savais innocent. Sirius était mon meilleur ami, il m'a offert un avenir et m'a sauvé cent fois du désespoir. C'était un homme bon qu'on a accusé à tord, alors je l'ai protégé, tout comme il l'avait toujours fait pour moi. Quand il est mort j'ai cru mourir de douleur, c'est pour ça que Malvina m'a empêché de faire partie de l'Ordre. Je voulais le venger, je n'avais plus que ça en tête. Je serai devenue folle si je n'avais pas trouvé dans les affaires que Sirius m'avait légué un mot de sa part. Ça commençait comme toutes les lettres post-mortem « _Je suis mort si tu lis ça_ ». Et ça finissait comme toutes ces putains de lettres idiotes « _Ne gâche pas ton beau sourire à chercher le mien. Tu es trop précieuse pour ça._ »

Il garda le silence, il se fichait d'en apprendre plus sur Black. En revanche la voir souffrir face à lui, tremblante, et rester immobile malgré tout, ça l'importait plus.

-Je sais qui il était, et j'étais sa meilleure amie, ajouta-t-elle. Ça ne fait pas de moi sa catin comme vous le dîtes si bien, et ça ne m'a jamais empêché de parler avec des gens que Sirius détestait. La preuve, je passe mes journées ici avec Malvina ou avec vous. Quel intérêt aurai-je à vous ridiculiser ?

-Black aussi savait parler, cracha finalement Rogue. Il ne faisait que ça, pour insulter, se pavaner, et tromper son monde. Sa mort est une bénédiction plus qu'une tragédie. Vous ne me ridiculiserez pas pour honorer sa mémoire de chien battu.

Alice secoua la tête, les larmes avaient quitté ses yeux pour dévaler ses joues.

-Vous savez pourquoi je colore mes cheveux en noir quand je suis près de vous ? souffla-t-elle.

Il ne répondit pas, piégé dans son rôle de méchant.

-Sirius aimait mes cheveux quand ils étaient colorés, il préférait le bleu. Par respect pour vous, je chasse ce qu'il y a de Sirius dans mon apparence lorsque je suis en votre présence. Mais il semblerait que j'ai mal fait, vous ne méritez aucun respect.

Elle passa à côté de lui pour sortir mais il la rattrapa par le bras, la ramenant vers lui. Elle le défia du regard en essuyant ses larmes, et ses cheveux se colorèrent de bleu progressivement. Il ne savait quoi dire maintenant qu'elle était là, son corps frôlant le sien et l'électrisant tout entier. Qu'avait-il à dire maintenant qu'elle le détestait à jamais ? Comment lui faire comprendre que le noir lui allait tellement mieux que ce bleu criard ? Comment l'empêcher de lui tourner le dos à jamais ?

Ses mots s'étaient bloqués quelque part dans sa gorge étrangement nouée. Il leva une main hésitante vers ses cheveux et y passa ses doigts.

Elle secoua la tête pour le chasser et il eut un pâle sourire amer.

Il relâcha son bras, voulant la laisser libre de ses mouvements, mais avant, il laissa glisser sa main jusqu'à ses doigts qu'il pressa dans sa paume un instant.

-Partez, souffla-t-il en détournant la tête. Sortez d'ici.

Elle s'éloigna et il tourna le dos, pour ne pas la voir passer la porte qu'elle ne franchirait jamais plus.

Ce fut sans doute pourquoi il ne vit pas que lorsqu'elle referma la porte, ses cheveux étaient noirs de jais.

* * *

Malvina sursauta en entendant la porte s'ouvrir à la volée et aller heurter le mur. Elle allait insulter sa cousine mais lorsqu'elle vit ses yeux rouges, ses cheveux noirs et sa colère apparente, elle préféra la faire asseoir sur le canapé et fermer la porte en silence.

-Malvina, assez de mensonges et de cachotteries, déclara fermement Alice. Pourquoi Rogue déteste-t-il tant Sirius au point m'insulter moi autant que sa mémoire ?

-Lily, gémit son aînée.

-Je veux savoir ! tonna Alice. Et je ne partirai pas d'ici sans que tu m'ais tout expliqué !

Malvina soupira et s'assit sur la table basse face à sa chère cousine. Elle avait toujours su que ce moment viendrait, depuis le jour où elle avait accepté de venir à Poudlard avec Alice.

-C'est une histoire idiote en fait, je le déplore. Les choses n'auraient jamais dû se passer comme ça…

-Ne passe pas par quatre chemins 'Vina, la pressa sa cadette.

Malvina acquiesça mais garda le silence un instant. Puis elle avoua d'une traite, comme si elle espérait qu'en le disant vite, l'impact serait moins fort.

-Je sortais avec Sirius à Poudlard.

-Mais tu as toujours juré le haïr..!

-La haine c'est venu après, marmonna-t-elle. J'aimais sincèrement Sirius, même s'il se pavanait parfois un peu trop à mon goût. Lily me le disait souvent d'ailleurs. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi je sortais avec lui, l'un des Maraudeurs. Elle qui fuyait si efficacement James Potter, elle avait du mal à saisir comment je pouvais m'intéresser à eux.

-Malvina, tu tournes autour du pot, gronda Alice.

-Désolée. Je passais quand même beaucoup de temps avec Lily, notamment à la bibliothèque. Sauf qu'il se trouve que Lily avait un autre meilleur ami que moi…

La brune s'arrêta, les yeux dans le vide, et Alice dut taper du poing sur le cuir du canapé pour la ramener sur terre avec elle.

-Lily et Severus se connaissaient avant même d'arriver à Poudlard, ils passaient beaucoup de leur temps libre à la bibliothèque, et Lily n'a pas voulu se partager entre nous deux, elle nous a donc demandé de cohabiter. Lui se méfiait, mais moi j'ai fait mon possible pour que tout se passe bien et qu'il oublie le plus souvent que j'étais la petite amie du garçon qu'il détestait le plus au monde.

-Et Sirius ?

-Il haïssait Rogue bien sûr, mais il n'aimait pas qu'on se dispute, alors il tolérait le fait que je puisse le fréquenter. Au fil du temps, j'ai compris que Rogue éprouvait bien plus que de l'amitié pour Lily, mais elle ne voyait rien. Je ne lui ai jamais dit. Je me suis toujours sentie coupable de l'avoir gardé pour moi…

-Lily aimait James, ça aurait brisé le cœur de Rogue si tu étais intervenue…

-Oh crois-moi, il n'a pas eu besoin de ça pour avoir le cœur brisé. En cinquième année, Lily a accepté d'être la cavalière de James pour le bal de Noël. Severus ne s'est pas montré pendant une semaine après ça, même si après la soirée, Lily a recommencé à maudire James et ses tours idiots.

Alice resta un instant songeuse alors que Malvina faisait une autre pause. Soudain, la jeune Auror se redressa.

-C'est là que tu es tombée amoureuse de lui, n'est-ce pas ? dit-elle.

Malvina acquiesça tristement.

-Il me faisait de la peine à regarder Lily sans qu'elle ne le voie. Elle l'aimait beaucoup, mais pas comme il l'aurait voulu. Je le trouvais vraiment attendrissant, et puis Sirius m'agaçait de plus en plus. Il était obsédé par sa côte de popularité et les idioties. Un soir –on était en cinquième année– Lily est partie se coucher plus tôt et je suis restée avec Severus. On a parlé un peu, puis au moment de nous séparer… Oh je me sens vraiment bête de te raconter ça maintenant. C'est une histoire stupide, j'étais jeune et idiote…

-'Vina, soupira Alice.

-_Jlembrassé_, marmonna son aînée.

-Pardon ?

-Je l'ai embrassé.

-Oh… Et qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? demanda la jeune femme.

-Rien, il m'a embrassé lui aussi. J'ai jamais su pourquoi il avait fait ça, puisque de toute évidence je ne lui plaisais pas autant que Lily… Peut-être que c'était son premier baiser. Enfin bref, toujours est-il qu'on était plutôt enlacés quand Sirius nous a surpris. Ça l'a mis hors de lui, il a frappé Severus puis m'a insultée en promettant qu'il se vengerait et que jamais Severus n'approcherait une fille à nouveau, il a promis que de son vivant il était « condamné à souffrir d'être seul ». Et il a plutôt bien réussi en fait.

-Comment ça s'est terminé entre Rogue et toi ? s'enquit Alice.

-Plutôt très mal. Peut-être qu'il ne m'aurait pas haï si Sirius n'avait pas trouvé malin de l'attirer jusqu'au Saule Cogneur pour qu'il manque de se faire dévorer par Lupin. Sirius a trouvé judicieux de dire que c'était mon idée –ce qui était faux, je n'étais au courant de rien. Depuis ce jour, Rogue me hait et il déteste encore plus Sirius.

-C'était si dur de me le dire ?

-C'est que je me sens tellement mal en pensant qu'une stupide histoire adolescente a mis une telle pagaille. Sirius m'a tolérée par la suite, mais il me haïssait presque autant que je le haïssais. Et Rogue n'a plus jamais été tendre envers moi, il a même testé certains de ses sortilèges sur moi…

Malvina soupira et se leva.

-C'est du gâchis, j'étais vraiment amoureuse de lui, déplora-t-elle.

-Et maintenant ?

-Maintenant c'est plus de l'amertume. Je pense que je l'aime toujours un peu, mais sans Lily, il rayonne un peu moins. Je suppose que ce que j'aimais au final, c'était la façon dont il aimait Lily. J'aurai souhaité qu'on m'aime pareillement.

Alice hocha la tête puis remercia Malvina de s'être confiée. Elle prit congé et retrouva les couloirs froids de Poudlard. Elle se sentit étrangement vide, comme si elle avait laissé un morceau de son âme au sombre maître des potions… Le pire était sûrement qu'elle avait compris trop tard.


	11. 10 Un parfum nommé Jalousie

Merci hokage pour tes encouragements :) Merci également ShadowSSJ pour tes deux reviews. :D Et enfin merci Emma Came, ta review m'a fait sourire quand j'ai lu ta reluctance envers Malvina-Rogue. ^^

Je posterai la prochaine suite vendredi matin. =)

* * *

Chapitre 10 : Un parfum nommé Jalousie :

Rogue était un maître dans l'art d'éviter les gens, et quand il ne le pouvait pas, il était maître des plus affreux sarcasmes. Alice en avait fait les frais durant trois jours. Vladimir avait ardemment pris sa défense, épaulé par Norbert Duncan qu'Alice n'avait pu éviter éternellement.

Malvina avait quitté le château pour témoigner dans le procès de quelques trafiquants qui avaient profité de la guerre. Elle avait été escortée par Niels, Alice n'avait donc pas eu l'occasion de saluer son vieil ami.

Elle avait tenté d'avoir des nouvelles de son enquête, mais l'Auror qui avait pris sa place refusa sa requête, invoquant qu'il était trop dangereux de faire parvenir des renseignements faciles à intercepter. Elle faisait donc avec les évènements dont elle disposait mais le puzzle ne se résolvait pas malgré toutes ses hypothèses.

Le matin qui marquait son quatrième jour de retour à Poudlard, Neville Longdubat lui apporta une missive de ses parents que la Directrice lui faisait parvenir. Alice se trouvait dans la salle des professeurs, et la seule autre personne présente était Rogue, mais il était à l'autre bout de la pièce, au coin du feu, en train de lire.

-Merci beaucoup Neville, le remercia-t-elle en un sourire. Sais-tu si Eamon Niels est arrivé ?

-Le professeur McGonagall a dit à Monsieur Kent qu'il arriverait dans la matinée, l'informa Neville.

Elle le remercia encore puis posa la lettre sur la table avec l'intention de l'ouvrir, mais elle sentit le regard avide de Neville. Elle se tourna vers lui et l'interrogea du regard.

-Excusez-moi Miss Rider, mais on m'a dit que vous étiez une chasseuse de Mangemorts, c'est vrai ? demanda-t-il avidement.

-Eh bien j'en ai attrapé quelques uns oui, répondit-elle modestement.

-On dit que vous aviez arrêté Bellatrix Lestrange après que…

Sa voix se perdit dans sa gorge et Alice se leva pour poser une main compatissante sur son épaule.

-J'ai participé à son arrestation oui, avoua-t-elle d'une voix douce. Mais pourquoi te tortures-tu avec cela Neville ?

-Je voulais vous remercier, dit-il fermement.

-Je n'ai fait qu'envoyer de la vermine en prison, sourit-elle tristement. C'était mon devoir.

-Il semblerait que vous ayez plus de difficulté à faire votre devoir lorsque la vermine se trouve être votre ex-compagnon ou votre ami Miss Rider, lança Rogue depuis l'autre bout de la pièce.

Alice lui adressa un regard noir mais ne releva pas. Neville la remercia encore, d'une petite voix, puis fila, ayant parfaitement compris que la tension montait d'un cran.

-Quel besoin avez-vous de m'insulter constamment ?! tonna-t-elle.

-Nul besoin, juste l'infini plaisir de faire votre malheur, rétorqua-t-il sournoisement.

Elle allait répliquer lorsque la porte s'ouvrit. Elle se tourna et un sourire illumina son visage alors qu'Eamon Niels entrait, s'avançant vers elle bras ouverts.

Elle rit et courut pour sauter à son cou.

-Je te retrouve enfin Rider, t'es encore plus sexy que dans mes souvenirs!

-Idiot, sourit-elle. Mais c'est vrai que tu t'es pas enlaidi non plus, ajouta-t-elle malicieusement.

-Je sais, rétorqua-t-il avec un sourire de six pieds de long.

Elle rit et il lui présenta son bras.

-Le repas de midi va être servi, ne soyons pas en retard.

Elle prit le bras qu'il tendait puis quitta la salle avec lui sous le regard noir de Rogue. Mais elle ne le vit pas, trop occupée à rire de nouveau au bras de celui qui ramènerait sans nul doute un peu de joie dans son quotidien.

* * *

-Mais je ne comprends pas, protesta Hermione lorsqu'Alice la rejoignit dans l'après-midi. Je croyais que tu t'entendais bien avec lui finalement...

-Je le croyais aussi mais il s'est mis à insulter Sirius et à m'insulter moi, il a été le pire des cons. Je ne sais pas ce qui lui a pris mais une chose est sûre, qu'on ne me parle plus de Severus Rogue.

Hermione se mordit la lèvre inférieure, comme elle le faisait à chaque fois que quelque chose la tracassait. Elles avaient commencé par parler de l'enquête d'Alice mais voyant qu'Hermione pataugeait autant qu'elle, Alice avait préféré changer de sujet. Elles avaient fini par parler de l'incident avec Rogue. C'était Hermione qui avait prévenu Alice que Rogue lisait son dossier, Neville le lui avait confié. Et elle le regrettait désormais.

-Ecoute, j'ai très peu de sympathie pour Rogue, je peux même dire facilement que je le déteste… Mais peut-être qu'il ne le pensait pas.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? s'étonna Alice.

-Je ne sais pas, soupira Hermione. C'est dans son attitude. Avant que tu partes, il y avait une nette amélioration dans son comportement, mais pendant ton absence il a été imbuvable. Je crois qu'il t'aime bien mais qu'il ne l'assume pas. D'après ce que tu m'as dit, Sirius a toujours tout fait pour le rabaisser, alors quand il a lu que tu avais été son amie il a dû avoir peur… Après ce ne sont que des suppositions, je ne suis pas dans sa tête –Dieu merci !

Alice rit légèrement puis plongea dans un silence pensif. Elle secoua la tête l'instant d'après, comme pour chasser de mauvaises pensées.

-Ne nous attardons pas sur le cas Rogue, il n'en vaut pas la peine, déclara-t-elle enfin. Dis-moi plutôt, à ce qu'on dit tu vas passer Noël avec Harry Potter ?

-Oui, je vais dans la famille de mon petit ami Ron Weasley, et il y sera puisqu'il fait pratiquement partie de la famille Weasley.

-J'aurai aimé connaître Harry, sourit Alice. La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il était minuscule et il s'endormait dans mes bras. Je dois même avoir une photo quelque part chez moi.

-Tu as connu Harry bébé ? s'étonna Hermione.

-J'étais une bonne amie des Maraudeurs, je te l'ai dit. Je gardais Harry de temps en temps. J'ai été triste quand les Potter ont dû se cacher, et inconsolable lorsque j'ai appris leurs morts. Des années après je ne peux m'empêcher de les regretter ardemment. C'étaient des gens biens, et Harry était un bébé prometteur, termina-t-elle avec humour.

-C'est bizarre que tu fasses partie de son passé et qu'il ne le sache même pas…

Alice acquiesça.

-Le temps viendra pour moi de me présenter à notre cher Harry, mais je n'ai pas ce temps dans l'immédiat. Je dois surveiller Poudlard jusqu'à Noël.

-Tu vas fêter Noël ici ? Toute seule ? s'inquiéta Hermione.

-Juste le réveillon, la rassura-t-elle. Je vais dans la famille de Malvina passer Noël et le lendemain je rendrai sûrement visite à mes parents adoptifs, ils m'ont invitée récemment. Je leur manque maintenant que je passe tout mon temps ici.

-Tu as des vacances après ?

-Une semaine. Mon remplaçant ne peut pas faire plus, on est en sous-effectif.

Hermione fit signe qu'elle comprenait puis exprima l'idée qu'elle semblait avoir derrière la tête :

-Et si tu venais nous voir pendant cette semaine-là ? Je serai encore chez les Weasley et Harry y sera aussi. Je suis sure qu'il serait ravi de faire ta connaissance.

-Je ne sais pas, je verrai ce que je peux faire. Mais ne promets rien à ton ami.

Hermione en convint et le silence se réinstalla entre les deux amies. Alice lisait un roman moldu et Hermione grattait un parchemin d'Arithmancie.  
Elle s'interrompit avec un sourire au bout d'un moment.

-C'est vrai que le nouvel Auror te drague ? s'enquit-elle.

-D'où tu tiens ça toi ? s'offensa Alice.

-Ça se dit dans les couloirs…

Les yeux malicieux d'Hermione firent rire Alice et elle se cala contre son dossier.

-Eamon est un séducteur né c'est tout.

-Tu n'es pas insensible ?

-Il est charmant, il faut le reconnaître, sourit Alice. Mais de là à y être sensible… Je le connais trop bien pour me faire avoir.

-Dans ce cas, rendez-vous à la fin de la semaine, conclut Hermione non sans malice.

Alice leva les yeux au ciel, amusée, puis replongea dans son livre. Elle eut des problèmes de concentration.

* * *

A la fin de la semaine, Eamon et Alice avaient retrouvé une entente parfaite. Ils avaient toujours eu beaucoup de choses en commun, et leur complicité était telle que Vladimir devait sans cesse les rappeler à l'ordre comme deux enfants. Alice avait oublié Rogue et tout allait pour le mieux parce qu'Eamon la faisait rire et qu'elle en avait un besoin vital.

Elle faisait toutes les rondes en sa compagnie et passait le reste de son temps libre avec lui. C'était comme si elle avait atterri sur une autre planète où tout s'arrangeait. Ses cheveux avaient alterné entre le rouge et le bleu sans jamais passer par le noir et sa vitalité était si intacte qu'elle n'eut aucun mal à assurer quelques uns des cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal à la place de sa cousine. Le reste des cours était dispensé par Rogue mais elle n'avait plus à le croiser. Et si elle le croisait, elle ne le voyait pas.

-Qu'entends-je Alice ? Tu as un faible pour les garçons aux cheveux bruns ? la taquina un soir Eamon.

-Ça dépend de mon humeur, répliqua-t-elle.

-Je suis brun, tu devrais envisager de m'épouser, plaisanta-t-il.

-J'y penserai, promis.

Ils rirent et se séparèrent un instant le temps d'inspecter les salles de classe du couloir. Lorsqu'ils se rejoignirent au virage, Eamon l'arrêta et la maintint face à lui.

-Je vais y penser aussi, souffla-t-il.

Puis, sans préavis, il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Alice se sentit prise dans un tourbillon qu'elle ne maîtrisait pas. Elle répondit à son baiser sans savoir si c'était le noir ou les bras d'Eamon qui l'oppressaient.

Ils furent séparés par deux toussotements distincts dans le noir. Alice sentit son cœur lui lancer une décharge lorsqu'elle vit que Norbert Duncan et Severus Rogue les toisaient. L'un affichait toute la tristesse du monde, l'autre un franc dégoût.

-Je vois que vous êtes concentré sur votre tâche, gronda Norbert.

-Ce n'était qu'une pause sentimentale, plaisanta Eamon.

Alice lui adressa un regard noir et il lui offrit un sourire d'excuse. Ils n'avaient pas besoin d'aggraver la situation. Norbert semblait refouler son immense envie de coller son poing dans la figure du jeune Auror.

-Peut-être devrions-nous finir la ronde en changeant les groupes, grogna Norbert. Alice, venez avec moi.

-Excusez-moi professeur Duncan, intervint Rogue, mais si j'ai bien compris votre but est de séparer les jeunes tourtereaux afin d'éviter une autre pause sentimentale…

Tout le mépris du monde en deux mots, il était fort, songea tristement Alice. Elle baissa les yeux, se sentant honteuse sans en comprendre l'étendue.

-… Mettre Alice avec vous ne desservirait pas ce but, vous êtes trop impliqué, termina Rogue.

-Mais… commença Norbert.

-Je suis sûr que Miss Rider et Monsieur Niels sont d'accords avec moi.

Eamon acquiesça en essayant de ne pas rire et Alice hocha brièvement la tête sans lever les yeux. Satisfait, Rogue fit demi-tour dans un bruissement de capes et fit quelques pas pour s'éloigner. Puis il tourna la tête, sans les regarder, et interpela sèchement Alice, lui rappelant qu'elle devait le suivre.  
Elle s'exécuta et le suivit comme une enfant prise en faute. Le silence qui s'ensuivit lorsqu'ils furent assez loin pour être seuls était l'un des silences les plus pesants qu'Alice ait jamais connu. Elle voulait s'excuser sans savoir pourquoi, elle était terriblement en colère contre elle-même.

-C'est lui qui m'a embrassée, lança-t-elle au détour d'un couloir.

Il haussa un sourcil à son intention mais redevint aussitôt impassible.

-Vous n'aviez pas l'air passive Miss Rider, fit-il cependant remarquer.

-Il n'y a pas si longtemps vous m'appeliez Alice, et vous n'étiez pas si froid à mon égard, dit-elle.

Il ne répondit pas, elle soupira. Le silence reprit ses droits.

La ronde prit fin un moment plus tard, sans qu'une parole de plus n'ait été échangée.

-Ne croyez pas que… commença Alice.

-Croire quoi Miss Rider ? l'interrompit-il. Que vous vous êtes jetée dans les bras d'un écervelé ? Vous qui juriez il y a peu ne pas être ce genre de femmes…

-Peut-être que si vous n'en étiez pas arrivé à m'insulter, nous n'en serions pas là ! Peut-être que si vous étiez un peu moins con vous auriez accepté de venir passer Noël avec moi, et vous auriez su à quel point vous vous trompiez ! C'est vous qui avez tout gâché ! Vous et votre stupide passé ! Votre lâcheté !

Il devint soudain menaçant et elle recula alors qu'il avançait.

-Ne me traitez plus jamais de lâche, ordonna-t-il.

-Que se passe-t-il professeur ? Vous insultez les gens et lorsqu'ils vous font voir la vérité en face vous vous plaignez ?

-Espèce de…

-Allez-y, insultez-moi un peu plus, gâchez vos chances de rédemption, le coupa-t-elle. Vous brûlez déjà en enfer, j'ai été idiote d'espérer que vous ayez une chance !

Il voulut rétorquer quelque chose mais elle se déroba et disparut dans le noir du couloir avant qu'il n'ait rassemblé toute sa méchanceté.

Curieusement, il avait l'impression d'avoir perdu quelque chose d'important, mais ce sentiment fut écrasé par l'amertume lorsqu'il entra dans ses appartements. Elle avait embrassé un autre que lui, et il détestait le besoin grandissant qu'il avait d'aller la voir pour s'excuser de son comportement. Peut-être espérait-il regagner la chance de rédemption dont elle avait parlé ?

Ou peut-être trouvait-il affreusement douloureux le fait que ses cheveux soient restés résolument bleu vif.

* * *

Les vacances approchaient mais Alice n'en éprouva aucune joie. A cause d'un ridicule flirt, Rogue avait redoublé de méchanceté, Norbert Duncan avait volontairement fait courir la rumeur sur le baiser qu'Alice et Eamon avaient échangé, Vladimir les avait fortement réprimandés et leur avait par conséquent interdit toute ronde ensemble. Depuis, Alice passait son temps à la bibliothèque avec Hermione à se lamenter. Eamon avait bien tenté de lui rendre un peu de son sourire mais il était pâle, un peu éteint l'instant d'après, Rogue ou Norbert la fusillait du regard ou l'insultait.

-Je ne comprends pas, soupira Alice en regardant par la fenêtre de la bibliothèque.

-Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas ? s'enquit Hermione en levant le nez de son livre.

Il faisait nuit noire dehors, alors Alice abandonna la fenêtre pour regarder Hermione.

-Si ça le gêne tant que ça que je m'entende avec Eamon et que je l'aie embrassé, il n'a qu'à me le dire.

-Je croyais qu'il ne se gênait pas pour le faire…

-Pas Duncan, je parlais de Rogue, se renfrogna Alice. C'est vrai quoi, ça ne te paraît pas évident qu'il est jaloux ?

-Je ne sais pas, hésita Hermione –en préférant sagement rester neutre.

-Il doit faire une espèce de blocage qui l'empêche d'envoyer au diable son orgueil, déplora la jeune femme.

Hermione sourit et se redressa dans son siège.

-Pourquoi toi tu ne lui en parles pas si ça te tracasse tant ?

-C'est lui qui m'a insulté, j'attends ses excuses.

-Dis-moi Alice, tu n'es toujours pas intéressée par lui, hein ?

Alice eut l'air profondément choquée lorsqu'elle se tourna vers sa jeune amie et Hermione éclata de rire. Alice ne put que la rejoindre en réalisant sa réaction impulsive.

-Non, il ne m'intéresse toujours pas, répondit finalement Alice –sans être vraiment convaincue elle-même. Mais je m'étais faite à l'idée qu'on pourrait peut-être s'entendre. C'était amusant.

Hermione allait répondre avec humour lorsqu'elle fut interrompue par Eamon qui arriva à leur table essoufflé.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? s'inquiéta immédiatement Alice.

-On… en a… coincé un, haleta le beau brun.

La jeune Auror bondit de sa chaise et se dirigea vers la sortie.

-Où est-il ?! Il a parlé ?!

Elle s'arrêta, réalisant que son ami et collègue ne la suivait pas. Elle le dévisagea, maintenant qu'il avait repris un peu son souffle, elle vit qu'il avait le visage grave.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Eamon ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix plus douce.

-Il nous a donné un nom…

-Quel nom ?

Eamon marmonna, comme s'il ne voulait pas faire à son amie ce mal-là. Il vit dans son regard qu'elle n'avait pas saisi le nom.

-On l'a arrêté, il est détenu dans la tour Nord pendant que McGonagall finit d'interroger l'intrus, dit-il pour éviter le sujet houleux.

-Eamon, donne-moi son nom, ordonna Alice.

-Je suis désolé Alice, déplora-t-il. Il s'agit de Severus Rogue.

Alice recula en hochant négativement la tête. Eamon tendit les bras comme pour la réconforter mais elle recula un peu plus. Hermione se leva, inquiète pour son amie. Mais Alice reprit ses esprits. Elle secoua ses cheveux bleus et prit un air déterminé.

-Je vais interroger Rogue, déclara-t-elle.

-Alice… commencèrent en chœur Eamon et Hermione.

Mais la jeune femme avait déjà tourné les talons et marchait d'un pas décidé vers la tour Nord.

Elle serait vite fixée.


	12. 11 Joyeux Noël en perspective

Je suis allée voir mes statistiques pour la première fois, j'ai été étonnée de voir combien de personnes lisaient cette histoire. Je persiste donc à poster avec bonne humeur. :)

**Bh**: Que dois-je comprendre? :)

**Batelongue**: Mille mercis pour cette review qui m'a remonté le moral. Ce fut fantastique! :D

**ShadowSSJ**: Emmerdes il y aura :) mais j'espère que ça te plaira quand même ! Merci du fond du coeur pour tes reviews :)

* * *

Chapitre 11 : Joyeux Noël en perspective :

Alice n'eut que faire des protestations de Norbert Duncan et entra dans la salle de classe où Rogue était détenu. Elle claqua la porte derrière elle pour éviter que Duncan ne l'importune, puis elle se dirigea droit vers Rogue qui était ligoté sur une chaise devant le tableau.

Il n'avait pas encore tourné la tête vers elle, il semblait plongé dans de sombres pensées. Elle sentit sa colère s'apaiser car elle sut à l'instant même où il leva ses yeux noirs vers elle qu'il était innocent.

Il esquissa un sourire, mais se reprit vite :

-Miss Rider, je me demandais quand j'aurai le plaisir de subir votre interrogatoire, ironisa-t-il.

La colère revint malgré elle, contre lui, et contre les préjugés qui l'avaient amené jusque là.

-Ce n'est pas vous, gronda-t-elle.

-Ça se pourrait, je suis un ex-mangemort vous savez ? déclara-t-il sur un ton méprisant.

-Vous êtes innocent et je compte le prouver, continua-t-elle.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez vous ? soupira-t-il. Je vous ai insultée et humiliée presque autant que je l'aurai fait avec Potter, et vous éprouvez cette espèce de compassion idiote à mon égard… Est-ce que vous le faîtes exprès ou est-ce que vous êtes vraiment la pire emmerdeuse qu'il m'ait été donné de connaître ?

Alice le fusilla du regard puis se dirigea vers la porte.

-Je ferai mon rapport au Ministère pour vous faire libérer le plus vite possible, dit-elle sèchement.

-Alice, souffla-t-il.

Elle se tourna et vit qu'il tentait de se lever. Elle soupira et retira les liens qui le retenaient. Il s'approcha alors d'elle et elle put voir son regard aller vers ses cheveux. Elle sourit lorsqu'il attrapa une de ses mèches de cheveux entre ses doigts, l'air étrangement songeur.

-Ils ont dû réagir à votre voix disant mon prénom, expliqua-t-elle alors qu'il relâchait la mèche noire.

-Pourquoi tenez-vous tellement à m'aider ?

-Parce que quand j'en ai eu besoin il y a quelques temps, vous l'avez fait. Je vous rends la pareille.

-Vous mettez en danger votre réputation, marmonna-t-il en s'éloignant d'elle pour aller s'asseoir sur le bureau de la salle.

Alice se planta devant lui, les mains sur les hanches.

-Je me fiche de ma réputation, ce qui compte c'est que vous êtes innocent, que cet intrus stupide s'est servi de votre passé pour éviter de donner les vrais noms. Etrangement, j'ai confiance en vous, alors je sais que je ne prends aucun risque à vous sortir de ce mauvais pas.

-Et si j'étais coupable ?

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

-Pitié, si c'était vous, on ne l'aurait jamais su. Vous êtes bien plus intelligent que les benêts qui nous ont été envoyés jusque là. Maintenant si ça ne vous gêne pas trop, je dois vous rattacher, vous restez un prisonnier jusqu'à ce que le Ministère accepte de vous relâcher.

-Mais…

-Pas de mais professeur, rétorqua-t-elle.

Elle fit glisser la chaise vers lui et il s'y assit à regret. Elle l'attacha de nouveau avec des liens magiques puis se pencha vers lui après l'avoir bâillonné.

-Ça n'était pas nécessaire, je sais, mais vous êtes tellement plus agréable silencieux, se moqua-t-elle.

Il la fusilla du regard, elle embrassa sa joue.

-Pour apaiser votre fureur, plaisanta-t-elle face à son air surpris.

Il marmonna quelques mesquineries alors qu'elle s'éloignait de sa démarche dansante habituelle, en ne prêtant aucune attention aux mots sans forme que le bâillon retenait…

-La vengeance est mon plat préféré, ajouta-t-elle avant de sortir.

Et il songea qu'il n'en avait jamais goûté de si douce.

* * *

Alice avait dû se déplacer elle-même au Ministère. Son chef de service avait refusé de relâcher Rogue d'après sa lettre, et on lui avait interdit d'interroger l'intrus qui avait été arrêté. La jeune Auror avait vite compris que mettre l'affaire sur le dos de Rogue était l'idée générale et elle parvint à coincer son chef entre deux réunions pour lui en toucher deux mots.

-Mais enfin il est innocent ! protesta-t-elle après un énième refus. Cet homme est un héros sans qui le monde ne serait pas débarrassé de la guerre et on le traite comme un paria !

L'homme soupira et s'arrêta.

-Alice, vous êtes une très bonne Auror, et je vous crois lorsque vous me dîtes que ce n'est pas lui. Mais il y a des procédures, une enquête est ouverte.

-Je sais, c'est moi qui l'ai ouverte, marmonna-t-elle. Mais écoutez-moi monsieur, je vous jure sur mon honneur qu'il n'est pas coupable, je démissionne si je me trompe !

-Allons allons, ne dîtes pas de sottises, suffoqua-t-il, effrayé par l'idée qu'elle parte. Nous sommes en sous-effectif. Et puis, reprit-il, avouez qu'il n'a pas l'air si innocent, passé ou non.

-Monsieur je vous en prie, les prisons sont bien assez pleines d'hommes mauvais, libérez une cellule et rendez à un innocent sa liberté.

Elle vit qu'elle avait gagné des points alors elle s'approcha, jouant sa dernière carte.

-C'est Noël demain monsieur, et un innocent emprisonné à Noël…

-Alice, soupira-t-il en la coupant.

-Je vous en prie, insista-t-elle. Si vous le soupçonnez tant que ça, placez-le sous surveillance.

Il la dévisagea puis soudain sourit légèrement.

-Très bien, allez le libérer et rendez-le à Poudlard, céda-t-il.

-Merci monsieur, sourit-elle, ravie.

-Mais il y a une condition Alice, ce sera vous sa surveillante.

-Quoi ?! s'écria-t-elle. Mais monsieur, il est invivable !

-Il peut aussi rester en prison…

-Non ! protesta-t-elle. Je… Je ne le perdrai pas de vue, marmonna-t-elle finalement.

Elle tendit le bout de papier de libération à son supérieur qui le signa rapidement. Elle rangea le document dans sa poche aussitôt.

-Voilà qui est réglé, triompha son chef en passant sa main sur sa barbe. Eh bien, je vous souhaite un joyeux Noël Alice, et gardez les yeux grands ouverts.

Il s'éloigna après un dernier sourire un peu moqueur et laissa la pauvre Alice assimiler la nouvelle. Certes, elle avait voulu sortir Rogue de prison, mais elle n'avait vraiment pas prévu de devoir le supporter pour Noël. Il allait être invivable, et puis Malvina aurait sûrement envie de la tuer… Et ses parents, songea-t-elle, soudain horrifiée, elle allait devoir l'amener voir ses parents moldus.

Elle grimaça et chassa ses pensées effrayantes avant de prendre la direction des cellules de détention provisoire. Au moins, elle avait libéré un innocent, se consola-t-elle mentalement.

Le gardien la reconnut et la salua chaleureusement. Elle lui présenta l'ordre de libération et il acquiesça en prenant son trousseau ainsi que sa baguette. Il ouvrit d'abord la serrure puis leva tous les sortilèges avant de laisser Alice entrer.

Rogue la dévisagea un moment, apparemment surpris de la voir.

-Vous êtes libre, comme promis, dit-elle.

-Comme ça ? s'étonna-t-il.

-Oh, eh bien il y a une condition, marmotta-t-elle, mal à l'aise. Vous allez être obligé de passer Noël avec moi je le crains.

Il écarquilla les yeux puis se leva pour s'approcher d'elle, comme pour s'assurer qu'elle ne se fichait pas de lui.

-Vous êtes libre seulement si vous êtes sous ma surveillance, expliqua-t-elle. C'est une idée de mon supérieur.

-Fantastique, ironisa-t-il.

-Vous plaisanterez plus tard, pour l'instant sortons d'ici. Il y a un banquet qui nous attend à Poudlard.

Il ne dit rien de plus, mais elle savait qu'il bouillonnait intérieurement rien qu'à l'idée d'être surveillé.

Ils sortirent de la cellule et le gardien remit sa baguette à Rogue. Ils purent partir vers les zones de transplanage une fois qu'Alice eut salué le gardien.

Ils n'échangèrent pas un mot jusqu'à leur arrivée à Pré-au-lard.

-Vous voulez boire un verre ? suggéra-t-elle en montrant les Trois Balais d'un signe de tête. Il n'est que dix-sept heures, le réveillon commence à dix-neuf heures et il y a peu d'élèves dans l'école, donc ils n'ont pas besoin de nous pour la sécurité.

Il sembla hésiter entre l'humilier et exploser de colère, alors elle n'attendit pas sa réponse et se dirigea vers l'auberge où elle commanda deux verres.

Rogue la suivit jusqu'à une table isolée sans un mot et s'assit face à elle sans la regarder. Il vissa ses yeux sur un vieux tableau, sûrement le précédent aubergiste.

-Vous savez, on va être forcés de passer minimum une semaine ensemble, alors il serait peut-être plus agréable que vous fassiez l'effort de parler, lui reprocha-t-elle timidement.

-Et de quoi voulez-vous que je parle ? rétorqua-t-il agressivement.

-De la pluie, du beau temps, de Noël, des vacances, de votre rancœur contre les préjugés qui vous ont mené à cette situation…

Il l'observa un bref moment sans rien dire puis répondit, méprisant :

-Et après, je pourrai vous raconter ma vie en détails.

-Vous êtes un aigri, professeur, se moqua-t-elle en souriant.

-Que faut-il faire pour vous arracher ce stupide sourire ? s'agaça-t-il.

Elle leva les yeux au plafond et but une gorgée de son verre alors qu'il la soumettait à un examen du regard.

-Puisque vous êtes contrariant, je vous annonce dès maintenant que demain, nous allons chez Malvina et sa famille, dit-elle finalement, amusée par anticipation.

-Quoi ?! s'étouffa-t-il en manquant de recracher la moitié de son verre. Il en est hors de question !

-Vous n'avez pas le choix, si vous refusez de coopérer je vous ramène en prison.

-C'est de l'abus de pouvoir, bougonna-t-il.

-Et vous connaissez les abus de pouvoir très bien, n'est-ce pas professeur ? rit-elle en appuyant ses coudes sur la table pour se rapprocher de lui.

Il la fusilla du regard.

-Tant que vous y êtes, annoncez-moi tous vos projets, que je sois prêt.

-Hors de question, sourit-elle. Où serait la surprise si je vous le disais ?

-Je ne veux pas de surprise, je les hais.

-Je n'ai aucun intérêt à vous faire plaisir, encore moins à vous plaire.

-Vous ai-je déjà dit à quel point vous m'agacez ?

Elle acquiesça en riant et sortit de la monnaie pour payer leurs consommations. Puis elle se leva, vite imitée par son prisonnier qui avait hâte de se retrouver dans une atmosphère où elle serait plus loin de lui.

-Vous voyez professeur, vous progressez, dit-elle en sortant du bar.

-Voyez-vous ça ?

-Oui oui, vous avez tenu une conversation.

-C'était plus une dispute qu'une conversation, rectifia-t-il.

-Dispute ? releva-t-elle. J'ignorai que nous étions intimes au point d'avoir des disputes.

Il ne répondit pas, elle le provoquait. Ils regagnèrent Poudlard dans le même silence qu'ils étaient arrivés à Pré-au-Lard.

* * *

Expliquer officiellement la situation avait été délicat. Rogue avait été sur la défensive, Norbert Duncan avait protesté et profité de l'occasion pour insulter Rogue de tous les noms et Eamon avait fait savoir son mécontentement par des sous-entendus, certes plus subtils que Duncan, mais bien plus redoutables.

Rogue avait failli les attaquer tous les deux mais McGonagall était intervenue.

-Cela ne nous concernera que ce soir puisqu'Alice quitte le château demain, rappela-t-elle. Alors pour ce soir, contentons-nous de fêter le réveillon plutôt que de nous laisser aller à une pagaille indigne de ce château.

Certains professeurs acquiescèrent, imités de Vladimir Kent mais Norbert Duncan quitta la salle, furieux. Eamon se contenta de lancer un regard mauvais au maître des potions puis se réinstalla dans son siège.

McGonagall donna les rondes mises en place pour la soirée et pour les vacances, puis ils prirent la direction du festin qui les attendait.

Il y avait peu d'élèves qui étaient restés au château, la plupart avait regagné leur famille, encouragés par le souvenir d'un temps pas si lointain où la terreur les en avait empêché. La majorité des enfants présents au festin étaient des orphelins. Tous étaient rassemblés sur l'une des quatre tables, se mélangeant, et les professeurs et Aurors prirent place à une extrémité de la table.

Rogue choisit une place à côté d'un élève blond qu'Alice reconnut comme Drago Malefoy, le turbulent jeteur de mauvais sorts qu'elle avait réprimandé plus d'une fois. Elle savait grâce aux rumeurs qu'il avait tendance à être l'élève préféré de Rogue. Elle s'assit cependant face au maître des potions qui l'ignora royalement, et elle constata qu'elle était assise à côté de Neville Longdubat. Elle lui adressa un sourire et le jeune homme rougit légèrement.

-Bonsoir Neville, lança-t-elle joyeusement.

-Bonsoir Mlle Rider, répondit-il en bafouillant très légèrement.

-Tu préfères Poudlard à ta famille ? s'enquit-elle.

-Ma grand-mère va fêter Noël chez des amies.

-Ah oui je comprends.

-Et vous professeur ? Vous ne rentrez pas chez vous ? s'enquit courageusement le gryffondor en tentant –vainement– de paraître détaché.

Elle sourit, amusée par son comportement. Elle lui aurait bien répondu, mais elle fut interrompue par l'apparition des plats sur la table et pendant un instant le seul bruit audible fut celui des couverts.

-On m'a dit que vous étiez mariée, réattaqua Neville. Ça ne vous dérange pas de rester loin de chez vous ?

Alice leva les yeux et croisa le regard éberlué de Rogue qui avait toussé fortement pour éviter de s'étouffer. Elle éclata de rire et se tourna vers Neville, consciente du regard avide du maître des potions.

-On t'a mal renseigné, je suis on ne peut plus seule –enfin, façon de parler, rectifia-t-elle après un discret coup d'œil à son vis-à-vis. Je pense que tu confonds avec ma cousine Malvina, elle est mariée elle.

Neville bafouilla des excuses et engloutit la moitié de son assiette pour se donner contenance. Il manqua d'avaler de travers et Alice lui tapa dans le dos.

-Certaines personnes devraient s'abstenir d'ouvrir la bouche, vous ne trouvez pas professeur Rogue ? se moqua Drago Malefoy.

-A commencer par vous Mr Malefoy, rétorqua Alice avant que Rogue n'ait pu acquiescer.

-Prendriez-vous la défense de ce bon à rien de Longdubat ? la provoqua Rogue.

-Vous les Serpentards, vous jugez toujours aussi mal, déplora-t-elle. Il est à Gryffondor, il a plus de courage que vous deux réunis, et il a aidé à combattre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Dans le genre bon à rien, nous pourrions aussi parler de vous Mr Malefoy.

Neville adressa un regard plein d'admiration à Alice qui lui fit un clin d'œil. Rogue fulminait, plus pâle que jamais, et Drago Malefoy semblait se retenir d'insulter une Auror. Alice les ignora, engageant une conversation anodine avec Neville.

La soirée se déroula tranquillement, elle parla longuement avec Neville de la botanique, mais fut également interrompue nombre de fois par les remarques désobligeantes de Rogue et son protégé. A chaque fois elle les renvoyait calmement, sans hausser la voix ni menacer, ni même insulter.

A la fin du repas, McGonagall fit un discours sur l'importance des valeurs enseignées à Poudlard et de l'éducation. Elle leur souhaita ensuite un joyeux Noël et mit fin au festin en lançant un bonne nuit souriant.

Les professeurs attendirent que les élèves aient rejoint les dortoirs pour quitter la table et Alice dut rappeler le professeur Rogue à l'ordre.

-Vous oubliez que vous devez rester avec moi tout le temps, dit-elle.

-Je ne vais pas m'échapper depuis mes quartiers ! protesta-t-il.

-Nous en reparlerons après la ronde, retrouvez-moi devant mes appartements à une heure du matin, conclut-elle avant de s'éloigner pour rejoindre Vladimir.

Il fulminait mais elle avait été trop rapide. Tant pis, il l'insulterait quand ils se retrouveraient.

* * *

-Tu vas survivre avec Rogue ? s'informa Vladimir après avoir fermé la dernière salle de classe du couloir.

-Ça devrait aller, il est fatiguant mais il n'aura pas accès à ma chambre. Je me coucherai plus tôt et je ferai la grasse matinée, ça devrait suffire.

Vladimir rit alors qu'ils tournaient pour inspecter un autre couloir.

-Au fait, reprit Alice, tu pourrais essayer de savoir où en est l'enquête au Ministère ? Ils ne veulent rien me dire mais peut-être que toi ils te parleront.

-Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. De toute façon, je comptais faire des recherches dans la Réserve sur cette histoire. J'aimerai bien savoir s'il y a vraiment une légende de trésor.

-Excellente idée, approuva-t-elle. Tu vas t'en sortir seul avec Eamon et les quelques profs ?

-J'ai vécu pire ambiance. Et puis, sans toi et Rogue, Duncan et Niels seront plus relaxes.

Alice se mordit la lèvre inférieure, ennuyée et Vladimir la rassura en riant : elle n'était pas un poids et elle lui manquerait bien sûr, mais ne plus entendre Duncan proférer des insultes et Niels marmonner dans son coin allait être soulageant.

Ils terminèrent la ronde devant les appartements d'Alice.

-Eh bien bon courage pour cette nouvelle mission Alice, la salua-t-il. Et joyeux Noël.

Pour toute réponse, elle l'enlaça brièvement, lui souhaitant un joyeux Noël dans un souffle. Il lui sourit une fois qu'elle l'eut relâché puis s'éloigna.

Elle l'observa jusqu'à ce qu'il ait disparu dans le noir. Lorsqu'elle se tourna, elle sursauta légèrement, surprise de voir que Rogue l'observait apparemment depuis un moment.

-Vous êtes en retard, une autre pause sentimentale ? suggéra-t-il sournoisement.

-Oh, gardez vos sarcasmes pour l'amour du ciel ou je vais regretter la faveur que je vous fais, marmotta-t-elle.

-Une faveur ? releva-t-il –en se retenant visiblement d'ironiser sur le mot employé.

-Vous pouvez dormir dans vos quartiers si –et seulement si– demain à onze heures vous êtes devant chez moi à Londres.

Il aurait adoré protester, ou l'insulter, elle le lisait dans ses yeux noirs. Mais il dut se retenir car il se contenta de répondre d'un ton neutre :

-Je ne sais pas où vous habitez.

Elle acquiesça, elle avait oublié ce détail. Elle le fit donc entrer dans ses quartiers et fouilla sa table encombrée à la recherche d'un parchemin vierge. Lorsqu'elle l'eut trouvé, elle écrivit l'adresse et le lui donna. Il le rangea dans un pli de sa robe puis observa la pièce. Il y avait des livres partout, des bouts de parchemin aussi, et il vit beaucoup de photos sans pouvoir vraiment discerner de qui elles étaient. La couleur bleue dominait partout, elle était visiblement fidèle à son ancienne maison.

-Il est tard professeur, l'interrompit-elle. Je dois me lever d'ici quelques heures.

Il acquiesça et se dirigea vers la porte.

-Et n'oubliez pas, onze heures précises devant chez moi, sinon je lance un avis de recherche, lui rappela-t-elle.

Il ne répondit pas, apparemment agacé, mais elle sut qu'il avait entendu, c'était le principal. Il referma la porte et la laissa seule. Alice put enfin soupirer et se détester pour avoir tant voulu le sortir de prison. Plus elle y pensait, plus elle sentait que malgré ses efforts gigantesques, elle allait finir par le tuer sur un coup de tête.

Elle aspira ensuite à retrouver son lit, mais elle se souvint qu'elle devait expliquer la situation à sa cousine chez qui elle avait rendez-vous à midi pour fêter Noël. Malvina allait détester recevoir ce hibou-là, mais il le fallait.

Elle se coucha vers deux heures du matin, épuisée et stressée. Elle dormit mal.

* * *

_Suite dimanche soir ou lundi matin. =) Cette suite mettra plus de temps à arriver car je suis en train de travailler sur ma fin et je veux être sure de ne pas laisser trop de temps s'écouler entre chaque post. [Il est probable que je n'ai toujours pas internet dans mon appartement auquel cas je prendrai plus de temps pour poster. Désolée par avance!]_


	13. 12 Mister Tinkle

Merci **ShadowSSJ** (_Nous sommes bien du même avis! haha_) et **noumea** (A_gitée elle sera, c'est une promesse !_) d'avoir pris le temps de me laisser une review ! :)

* * *

Chapitre 12 : Mister Tinkle:

_ALICE !_

_C'est une blague ? Dis-moi que c'est une blague ! Ce n'est pas drôle DU TOUT ! Il est hors de question qu'il vienne chez nous ! T'as pensé aux enfants ? Il pourrait les traumatiser ! Et Edgar ? T'as pensé à Edgar ? Son ego masculin va en prendre un coup, il ne va pas aimer DU TOUT !_

_Bon sang mais qu'est-ce que tu as fichu pour te retrouver avec Servilus pour Noël ? T'es une si mauvaise Auror pour qu'ils te punissent de la sorte ? Ou alors c'est moi qui suis visée ?_

_Je t'attends à midi, mais s'il est là avec toi, ne compte pas sur moi pour lui faire un cadeau !_

_Malvina R._

* * *

L'appartement d'Alice Rider n'était pas grand, mais une fois rangé, il en donnait l'illusion. Elle l'avait protégé des regards des moldus et isolé à tout son suspect afin d'avoir la paix. Le salon était la plus grande pièce, et partout où il n'y avait pas de portes, il y avait des étagères pleines à craquer de livres apparemment rangés par genres et ordre alphabétique. Une porte à droite menait à la salle de bain, une à gauche à la cuisine et celle en face de la porte d'entrée menait à sa chambre.

Le bleu dominait parmi toutes les couleurs qu'elle avait répandues avec goût –même le canapé et le tapis y avaient eu droit.

En retrouvant son appartement, Alice éprouva pour la première fois depuis la veille une pensée réconfortante. Au moins elle serait chez elle, dans son cocon, et Rogue n'aurait qu'à lire des livres s'il n'était pas content. Elle avait longuement songé à ce qu'elle pouvait lui offrir à Noël, après tout, quitte à passer Noël avec lui, autant lui faire un cadeau –bien qu'elle soit persuadée que lui ne se donnerait pas cette peine.

Elle avait cherché toute la matinée, puis, en rangeant quelques livres qui traînaient, elle s'était souvenue qu'elle avait un cadeau pour lui, elle l'avait même depuis une éternité, rangé quelque part dans son bureau.

Cependant onze heures approchait, et elle doutait que son cadeau soit à offrir juste avant de forcer Rogue à passer un après-midi dans la famille de Malvina. Elle s'assura juste que le cadeau était là, puis l'enferma précipitamment dans le tiroir de son meuble d'entrée en entendant quelqu'un frapper à la porte.

Elle alla ouvrir en se préparant mentalement à toutes les insultes possibles, mais Rogue entra silencieusement, la saluant d'un signe de tête un peu raide. Il sembla évaluer la décoration, mais ne partagea pas ses pensées, quelles qu'elles soient. Il portait une boite en carton et un sac où il avait dû loger quelques affaires.

Lorsqu'elle l'invita à s'asseoir sur le canapé, il lui plaça la boîte dans les mains et marmonna un joyeux noël si faible qu'Alice crut avoir rêvé.

La boîte bougeait, elle fut méfiante immédiatement : quel mauvais tour voulait-il lui jouer ?

-C'est sans danger, l'informa-t-il, agacé soit par sa méfiance, soit par le fait de lui avoir offert un cadeau -voire les deux. Je l'ai trouvé en allant chercher des affaires chez moi et j'ai pensé qu'il vous plairait.

Alice haussa un sourcil, maintenant curieuse, puis posa la boîte avant de l'ouvrir. Elle sursauta lorsqu'un chat noir bondit hors de la boîte, apparemment effrayé. Elle l'attrapa immédiatement en riant et le calma en murmurant doucement. Lorsque l'animal fut paisible, elle se redressa et s'installa à côté de Rogue sur le canapé, caressant le chat.

-Il s'appelle Mister Tinkle, dit-il. En voyant la forme de votre patronus, j'ai pensé qu'il vous conviendrait.

-Vous n'avez nul besoin de vous justifier, sourit-elle. C'est un magnifique cadeau et je vous en remercie.

Elle aurait bien embrassé sa joue pour lui montrer à quel point son geste l'avait touchée, mais elle doutait de la compréhension de son nouvel ami poilu installé sur ses genoux, alors elle se retint.

-Pourquoi Mister Tinkle ? demanda-t-elle finalement.

-C'était le chat d'une voisine moldue, le nom vient d'elle. Elle est morte il y a peu et il avait apparemment élu domicile sur mon canapé.

-Mister Tinkle, sourit-elle en caressant le chat. Nous allons nous entendre à merveille toi et moi.

Rogue l'observa un instant, l'air mal à l'aise. Il détourna le regard et feint de s'intéresser aux livres.

-Vous pourrez faire leur connaissance bientôt, sourit-elle alors qu'il se levait pour regarder son étagère sur les Forces du Mal. Si vous vous conduisez bien, vous pourrez même m'en emprunter, ajouta-t-elle moqueusement.

-Et qui vous dit que je veux vous emprunter un livre ? rétorqua-t-il.

-Une intuition, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules. Je suis désolée mais je n'ai pas de chambres d'amis, enchaîna-t-elle. Mon canapé se transforme en lit –plutôt confortable– alors le salon entier sera votre chambre. Vous êtes libre de faire ce que vous souhaitez tant que c'est dans l'enceinte de mon appartement. Il est protégé par un Antitransmitus et la porte est équipée d'une alarme moldue en plus de quelques sortilèges. Enfin, les fenêtres ne s'ouvrent que si on a la clé.

-Vous vivez donc dans une prison, ironisa-t-il.

Elle ne releva pas, plus intéressée par Mister Tinckle qui s'était endormi sur elle. Elle le caressa en souriant.

-Vincent va l'adorer, dit-elle plus pour elle-même que pour lui.

-Vincent ?

-Le fils de Malvina, le plus jeune. Vous le verrez bientôt, nous allons manger chez eux à midi. Vous ferez également la rencontre de Naomi, sa fille, et d'Edgar son mari. Ils sont tous adorables.

-Avez-vous conscience Miss Rider que je me fiche de la famille de votre cousine ?

Elle lui adressa un coup d'œil exaspéré.

-Vous pourriez faire un effort professeur, sinon l'ambiance risque d'être tendue. Et puis appelez-moi Alice, ça sonne mieux, même venant de vous.

-Comme si je voulais que Malvina Rider se sente bien en ma présence. Elle a passé son adolescence à me pourrir la vie et elle semble déterminée à continuer.

-Vous êtes trop pessimiste. Nous dormirons sans doute là-bas, vous serez bien obligé de les tolérer.

-Dormir chez elle et sa stupide famille ? s'offensa-t-il.

-Ne les insultez pas, protesta-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Ce sont des gens biens, vous ne devez pas les juger selon votre haine pour Malvina. Et oui, nous dormirons là-bas parce que j'aime mon neveu et ma nièce et qu'ils m'ont grandement manqué. La discussion est close.

Il marmonna quelque chose qui ressemblait vaguement à quelques insultes où « dictature » se détachait. Alice laissa son nouvel ami à quatre pattes se refaire une place sur le canapé le temps d'aller chercher des affaires.

-Nous n'avons qu'à partir tout de suite, dit-elle, ça sera plus simple.

Il avait plus qu'envie d'être méchant, elle le sentait, mais il fit l'effort de ne rien dire. Elle transforma la boite en carton de Mister Tinkle en cage confortable et elle le fit rentrer pour pouvoir l'emmener avec elle. Rogue la suivit hors de l'appartement en marmonnant des mots sans doute grossiers, la laissa verrouiller la porte, puis attrapa son bras à regret pour transplaner avec elle. La semaine qui allait suivre s'annonçait comme la pire qu'il ait jamais vécu.

* * *

Lorsque la porte de la maison des Rider-Penber s'ouvrit, un petit garçon brun aux yeux bleus, qui devait avoir à peu près six ans, se jeta comme un boulet de canon dans les jambes d'Alice. Elle rit, posa son chat sur le perron, et porta Vincent jusqu'à elle pour le laisser lui faire un câlin moins violent. Elle lui ébouriffa les cheveux avant d'embrasser ses joues rebondies. Il refusa de la lâcher pour rentrer, un sourire ravi aux lèvres, alors elle demanda poliment à Rogue de prendre la cage de Mister Tinkle et entra.

Rogue observa discrètement la décoration: simple, un peu ancienne, il y avait quelques accessoires de sorcier qu'il était désormais très difficile de trouver qui se mêlaient à de la technologie moldue. Les couleurs étaient chaudes, trop à son goût. Il décolla son regard d'un insigne de Gryffondor pour reporter son attention sur Vincent qui s'émerveillait devant le chat qu'Alice lui présentait. Il eut un soupir d'exaspération et croisa les bras.

Une jeune fille aussi brune que le petit Vincent descendit les escaliers quelques instants plus tard et poussa un cri de joie en voyant Alice. Elle se jeta sur elle pour l'enlacer longuement.

-Alice tu avais promis de revenir plus vite que la dernière fois ! s'indigna-t-elle d'une mine boudeuse qui trahissait déjà au combien elle la pardonnait.

-J'ai eu plus de travail que prévu, et tu sais ce que c'est le travail, ça rigole pas.

-Tu t'es beaucoup servi de ta baguette ? s'informa Vincent avec des yeux brillants de malice.

-Oui Vincent, beaucoup, sourit-elle. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que tu peux me la voler quand j'aurai le dos tourné, termina-t-elle à la plus grande déception du petit garçon.

La jeune fille brune sembla soudain remarquer la présence de Rogue car elle parut gênée et rougit en croisant son regard. Elle se reprit aussi vite et toussota, à l'intention d'Alice.

-Oh par Merlin je suis désolée ! s'exclama Alice. Naomi et Vincent, je vous présente le professeur Severus Rogue, le maître des Potions de Poudlard. Professeur, mes neveux : Naomi et Vincent.

Naomi lui tendit la main, laquelle il serra –non sans avoir hésité avant. Vincent fit de même avec un sourire qui permit à Rogue de remarquer qu'il manquait quelques dents au petit garçon.

-Enchanté monsieur le professeur, dit-il en zozotant légèrement.

Rogue ne répondit pas, se contentant d'un signe de tête. Comme s'il allait se laisser attendrir par le rejeton de Malvina Rider..!

A cet instant, ladite Malvina Rider arriva en trombe, échevelée, et serra sa cousine dans ses bras.

-Mon Dieu ma chérie si tu savais ! Edgar a voulu cuisiner !

Alice éclata de rire alors que Malvina l'entraînait à la cuisine. Elle adressa un regard navré et impuissant à Rogue qui leva les yeux au ciel. Malvina avait fait comme si Rogue n'existait pas, et c'était mieux ainsi.

Il remarqua que les deux jeunes Rider avaient les yeux rivés sur lui, Vincent avait l'air beaucoup moins souriant, et Naomi paraissait le sonder du regard.

-Vous êtes le petit copain d'Alice ? s'enquit Vincent d'un ton inquisitorial.

-Ne lui faîtes pas de mal comme tous les autres s'il vous plaît professeur, le coupa Naomi. Elle aurait tellement de mal à se remettre…

-Si tu la fais pleurer, mon papa il te battra ! menaça l'enfant, oubliant toute politesse.

-Je ne suis pas lié à votre tante ou je ne sais comment vous l'appelez. Je ne souhaite en rien sa compagnie si vous voulez tout savoir, ajouta-t-il rudement mais en maîtrisant plutôt bien son agacement.

Les deux enfants le regardèrent un moment puis Naomi s'excusa brièvement alors que Vincent retrouvait son sourire joyeux.

-Venez professeur Rogue, nous allons vous présenter à notre père, l'invita Naomi.

Il aurait aimé protester, mais il songea que faire un scandale le jour de Noël dans la famille d'Alice risquait de lui coûter cher. Alors tant pis pour son irrésistible envie d'exaspérer Malvina, il allait falloir qu'il se tienne un minimum –il se vengerait à Poudlard.

Il suivit Naomi et Vincent jusqu'à la cuisine où Alice assistait en riant à une scène de ménage, assise sur une chaise de bar.

-Comment ça je ne sais pas cuisiner ? protestait un homme costaud aux cheveux bruns.

-Mon chéri combien de fois faudra-t-il te le dire, toi et la cuisine, vous ne faîtes pas bon ménage !

Les yeux marrons de celui que Rogue devinait être Edgar lançaient des éclairs. Il paraissait indigné que sa femme puisse penser une telle chose de lui. Alice se tourna vers Rogue et lui adressa un sourire amusé, elle rayonnait comme si elle passait les meilleurs moments de sa vie dans cette cuisine, à voir sa cousine se disputer avec un incapable de mari.

-Edgar, je te présente le professeur Rogue, déclara-t-elle finalement d'une voix suffisamment forte pour que le couple entende.

Malvina adressa un bref coup d'œil haineux au nouveau venu alors que Edgar époussetait ses vêtements pleins de suie –apparemment il avait fait explosé quelque chose dans la cheminée. Il essuya une main dans un torchon propre puis la tendit à Rogue pour une franche poignée de mains.

-Je suis enchanté de faire votre connaissance, sourit-il. Malvina m'a bien sûr énormément parlé de vous, ajouta-t-il avant de reprendre avec malice : en mal bien sûr.

Rogue ne sut comment il devait prendre cette attitude et Edgar dut le voir car il élargit son sourire.

-Ne vous en faîtes pas, selon moi, quand ma femme déteste un homme, il a de grandes chances de m'être fort sympathique !

Rogue esquissa un sourire forcé alors qu'Edgar sortait sa baguette pour envoyer les couverts vers la salle à manger. Pendant ce temps, Malvina cherchait à rattraper le repas.

-Je propose d'ouvrir les cadeaux maintenant, continua Edgar.

-Je vais chercher le cadeau d'Alice ! s'enthousiasma Vincent en disparaissant.

-Edgar j'avais dit pas de cadeau, soupira la jeune femme en agitant ses cheveux bleus, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Parce que tu ne nous en as pas acheté un peut-être ? rétorqua l'homme.

Alice rit et descendit de sa chaise pour suivre Edgar et Naomi dans la pièce suivante. Alice réapparut le temps d'attraper la manche de Rogue pour le tirer dans la salle à manger. Elle était aussi excitée que le petit Vincent, alors que le matin de Noël était passé.

Malvina les rejoignit lorsque Vincent eut déposé le cadeau d'Alice sous le sapin.

-Je fais la distribution, déclara solennellement Edgar. Tout d'abord Naomi, de la part d'Alice.

Un paquet vola jusqu'à Naomi qui l'attrapa. Il en fut ainsi pour tous les paquets sous le sapin. Edgar fit un décompte pour l'ouverture des cadeaux, Rogue trouva cela pathétique mais se garda de commentaire.

Vincent poussa un cri en découvrant le balai miniature que sa chère Alice lui avait dégoté et Naomi sauta de joie en serrant contre sa poitrine les places pour un match de Quidditch –Rogue devait apprendre plus tard qu'elle était une excellente joueuse.

Rogue négligea le couple pour porter son attention sur Alice qui, Mister Tinkle sur les genoux, tenait une boîte à musique dans ses mains et l'observait comme s'il s'était agi d'un trésor. Elle posa la boîte à côté d'elle sur le canapé et en sortit une chaîne où un pendentif que Rogue n'identifia pas de loin se balançait. Apparemment son cadeau lui plaisait à elle aussi.

-Papa Maman il y a un problème ! s'écria soudain Vincent, visiblement horrifié.

-Quoi mon poussin ? s'enquit aussitôt Malvina.

-Le professeur, on n'a pas de cadeau pour le professeur !

Malvina fit tous les efforts du monde pour ne pas hurler, ne pas insulter et pour ne pas être méchante, mais tout ce qu'elle aurait voulu dire se lisait aisément sur son visage rouge de fureur.

-Ne t'en fais pas mon chou, intervint Alice, j'ai un cadeau pour le professeur Rogue, je le lui offrirai quand nous rentrerons à mon appartement.

-Ça ne vous dérange pas ? s'inquiéta tout de même Vincent auprès de Rogue qui regardait l'enfant comme si c'était la première fois qu'il en voyait un.

Il fit non de la tête, Vincent s'en contenta, apparemment rassuré. Alice adressa un sourire d'excuse au maître des Potions et Edgar, un peu gêné, demanda à tout le monde de passer à table.

Vincent força Rogue à s'asseoir à côté de lui, et Alice prit un malin plaisir à laisser Naomi s'asseoir entre lui et elle. Le regard flamboyant de haine de l'homme n'eut aucun autre effet que de la faire sourire.

Le repas dura, s'éternisa même. Rogue vécut une véritable torture. Malvina n'avait de cesse de lui lancer des piques qu'Edgar ou Alice rattrapaient plus ou moins adroitement, et lorsque Malvina n'en avait pas contre lui, le petit Vincent jugeait tout à fait normal de le harceler de questions. Bien sûr il n'attendait jamais la réponse et enchaînait sur mille sujets passionnants. Naomi tenta bien de le faire taire plus d'une fois, mais Vincent revenait toujours à l'attaque.

* * *

Vers dix-sept heures, tous avaient dû s'installer sur les deux canapés. Rogue avait réussi à se tenir en retrait, debout près de la cheminée. Cependant Vincent l'avait vite retrouvé et avait repris la parole aisément.

-C'est bon de te savoir là Alice, ça faisait tellement longtemps, sourit Malvina. Une personne aussi sociable que toi, aimante envers les enfants… on ne peut pas en dire autant de tout le monde !

Rogue sentit que cette fois ses nerfs lâchaient.

-Professeur, vous voulez voir mon grand aquarium à Strangulots ? demanda une fois de plus Vincent à ce moment-là.

-J'en serai ravi, lâcha-t-il froidement, en fusillant Malvina du regard.

-Venez, c'est là-haut.

Alice pouffa de rire en voyant Rogue se faire entraîner à l'étage sous les yeux offusqués de sa cousine.

-Tu l'as cherché 'vina, rit-elle.

-Il est hors de question qu'il… commença Malvina.

-Oh la paix 'vina, soupira Edgar. Lâche-le un peu tu veux ? Il n'a pas dit un mot à cause de toi. Tu pourrais faire un effort, ne serait-ce que pour Alice. D'ailleurs Alice, vous restez cette nuit hein ?

-Oui, le professeur Rogue a accepté.

-Mais nous n'avons qu'une chambre ! protesta Malvina.

-Je sais, je dormirai avec Vincent, il a un lit double. Mister Tinkle va adorer.

-Tu partiras quand demain Alice ? demanda Naomi avant que sa mère n'intervienne.

-Pas trop tard, je dois aller voir mes parents.

Naomi acquiesça, visiblement un peu déçue. Alice s'en aperçut et la serra dans ses bras en lui promettant que la prochaine fois elle ne mettrait pas tant de temps à venir la voir, quitte à aller en France lui rendre visite à Beauxbâtons.

Malvina avait toujours rêvé étant petite de l'école de sorcellerie française, obtenir le droit d'y envoyer sa fille avait été l'une des plus belles choses qu'elle ait pu souhaiter. Naomi ne s'en plaignait pas, elle parlait couramment le français et avait de nombreux amis là-bas, de plus, elle semblait être satisfaite de ce qu'elle y apprenait puisqu'elle passait son temps à lire.

La conversation dévia sur l'enquête d'Alice, Edgar se montra très intrigué –il avait toujours été fasciné par le métier d'Alice mais n'avait jamais réussi le concours d'entrée. Lorsqu'Alice était là, il vivait par procuration.

Vincent redescendit un moment plus tard, suivi de Rogue, et Malvina et Edgar s'éclipsèrent pour aller faire à manger –malgré Alice qui assura n'avoir plus faim.

-Alice, on va se promener dans les chemins ? s'enquit Vincent avec excitation.

-Mais il fait nuit mon chéri…

-Tu n'auras qu'à utiliser un Lumos, intervint Naomi. Le professeur Rogue peut venir aussi, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire hésitant.

-Bon d'accord, céda Alice en souriant. Allez vous habiller plus chaudement et prévenez votre mère.

Les deux jeunes s'exécutèrent aussitôt alors que Rogue lançait un coup d'œil courroucé à Alice.

-Je n'ai aucune envie de me promener, grinça-t-il.

-Vous préférez rester avec Malvina ? rétorqua-t-elle en souriant.

Il ne répondit pas, enfilant sa cape en silence, les gestes saccadés par la colère.

Quelques instants plus tard, ils marchaient dans la neige, éclairés par les baguettes des deux adultes. Vincent courait un peu devant, s'émerveillant devant tout et rien. Naomi parlait activement avec Alice du prochain match de Quidditch auquel Naomi assisterait grâce à son cadeau.

-Alice, fais une luge ! supplia Vincent en se jetant dans ses jambes. S'il te plaîiiiit !

-Je m'en occuperai, la rassura Naomi dans un sourire. J'ai l'habitude.

-Dans ce cas, céda une fois de plus la jeune femme.

Elle éteignit sa baguette le temps de métamorphoser un bout de bois en luge. Naomi attrapa la ficelle alors que Vincent s'installait, et elle partit en courant, faisant crier Vincent de joie. Alice éclata de rire en les regardant faire puis se tourna vers Rogue.

-Rien ne vous amuse hein ?

-Ce sont des Rider, répondit-il en haussant les épaules, comme si ça expliquait tout.

Elle s'arrêta et se planta face à lui, les mains sur les hanches.

-Je suis une Rider moi aussi.

-C'est donc pour cela que vous êtes aussi exaspérante et pathétique qu'eux.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez vous ? gronda-t-elle, apparemment touchée par l'insulte. Je n'y suis pour rien si vous êtes dans cette situation, je fais mon travail ! Qu'est-ce que vous me reprochez à la fin ? D'avoir pour cousine Malvina et d'aimer sa famille ? Vous ne savez rien d'eux professeur, vous les jugez selon votre haine pour Malvina et c'est injuste, vous ne leur donnez même pas une chance ! Vous ne laissez de chance à personne !

-Une chance de quoi ? releva-t-il agacé.

-De vous aimer ! Vous repoussez les gens quels qu'ils soient s'ils s'approchent trop, vous agissez comme un animal sauvage qui se défendrait, et c'est stupide parce que personne ne vous veut du mal ici.

-Vous oubliez votre cousine.

-Mais bon sang vous êtes aveugle ? Elle vous aime, c'est pour ça qu'elle agit ainsi, parce qu'elle n'a jamais pu oublier le garçon qu'elle a embrassé… Elle est amère, agressive, parce que vous lui avez fait du mal en ne l'aimant pas. Les gens ne vous détestent pas tous professeur, mais si vous passez votre temps à les détester, alors vous les incitez forcément un jour à oublier de vous aimer.

Il la sonda du regard un instant, puis, il remarqua que pendant la discussion, ses cheveux s'étaient teints en noir. Il retint l'irrésistible envie qui le poussait à prendre une mèche de cheveux entre ses doigts. Il se contenta de garder le silence, de toute façon qu'aurait-il à répondre à la lucidité d'Alice ?

Alice vit qu'elle avait visé juste, et son sourire revint. Il en fut soulagé sans savoir pourquoi.

Elle se recula, soudain malicieuse, puis, d'un coup de baguette, elle lui envoya une boule de neige qui explosa contre son torse. Il la dévisagea, outré, mais n'eut pas le temps de l'insulter, une autre boule de neige frôla son oreille. Il se saisit de sa baguette et fit tomber la neige du toit derrière Alice qui se retrouva immergée sous la neige. Elle sortit en éclatant de rire et lui renvoya de la neige en pleine tête. Ce fut plus fort que lui, il riposta.

Ils se bagarrèrent un moment, Alice préféra vite le narguer plutôt que l'enneiger. Elle s'approchait de lui le plus possible puis disparaissait pour réapparaître derrière lui et glisser de la neige dans son cou, ou alors manquer de le faire tomber. Et il ne savait pas pourquoi il se prenait au jeu, pourquoi il voulait tant l'attraper… Peut-être voulait-il juste se venger, la corriger… Ou peut-être cherchait-il autre chose que son rire qui se perdait dans le noir et la neige. Il la perdait et la retrouvait, la traquant inlassablement, un peu agacé, un peu amusé aussi.

Pour la première fois depuis des années, Severus Rogue oublia son âme noircie. Il parvint à attraper Alice mais elle le fit basculer avec lui dans la neige. Son rire à elle, cristallin, envahissait le silence que l'acoustique neigeuse faisait régner. Et sans savoir vraiment ce qu'il faisait, il échappa un léger rire lui aussi, se laissant tomber à côté d'elle. Ils se regardèrent un instant puis Alice se redressa, posant une main légère sur son épaule. Elle remarqua du coin de l'oeil qu'il était essoufflé par la bataille et perdit son rire, le changeant en un simple sourire.

-Vous vous êtes bien battu, dit-elle.

-Je vous avais dit de ne pas me sous-estimer.

Son ton était neutre, vidé de la haine habituelle. Il ressemblait un peu au Severus Rogue qui l'avait embrassée des semaines plus tôt. Alice allait ajouter quelque chose, lorsque Naomi et Vincent revinrent vers eux à pieds.

-Vous ne nous suiviez plus, on s'est inquiété, expliqua l'aînée.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes par terre ? s'esclaffa Vincent.

-Le professeur Rogue vient de gagner une partie de boule de neige, sourit Alice en se relevant, imitée immédiatement de Rogue. Venez, rentrons avant que votre mère ne devienne folle d'inquiétude.

Vincent râla et traîna des pieds alors Naomi prit sa main pour le forcer à accélérer le pas. Etrangement, Rogue semblait avoir adopté la méthode du petit garçon. Alice se moqua de lui à mi-voix, pour éviter que les enfants n'entendent, puis elle prit son bras et le tira en avant. Il céda à regret, marmonnant quelques paroles insultantes.

Cependant, il laissa Alice tenir son bras jusqu'à la maison.

* * *

-Mais enfin Alice vous êtes tous trempés ! protesta Malvina dès lors qu'ils furent dans l'entrée.

Elle disparut dans la salle de bain du rez-de-chaussée et revint avec des serviettes. Bien entendu, elle oublia volontairement d'en apporter une pour Rogue. Alice se sécha rapidement les cheveux puis tendit la serviette vers le maître des potions qui la remercia d'une voix sourde, où grondait sa colère. La jeune Auror appliqua ensuite un sortilège de séchage aux habits des enfants et aux siens, Rogue s'occupa lui-même de ses vêtements.

Le reste de la soirée fut tout aussi interminable pour le professeur Rogue. Vincent cependant, lui sembla moins insupportable. Certes, ce qu'il disait était dénué de sens la plupart du temps, mais parfois, il lui répondait. Il fut surpris de voir que quelques mots illuminaient le regard de l'enfant, comme s'il lui avait dit quelque chose de passionnant ou qu'il était une sorte de dieu que Vincent aurait admiré.

Lorsqu'Edgar décréta qu'il était l'heure d'aller se coucher, Rogue se sentit soulagé. Enfin cette horrible journée prenait fin et au moins, Malvina ne viendrait pas l'importuner pendant la nuit.

Alice se proposa pour monter avec Naomi et Vincent et en profita pour inviter Rogue à la suivre pour qu'elle lui indique la chambre d'amis. Vincent, qui s'était endormi contre l'épaule de Rogue, accueillit la nouvelle par un bâillement et se frotta les yeux, apparemment fatigué d'avoir tant parlé à son nouvel ami. Le maître des potions semblait crispé par la situation mais à la grande surprise d'Alice et Naomi, il prit le garçon dans ses bras. Vincent se cala contre lui, retrouvant aisément le sommeil.

Réprimant un sourire, Alice l'invita à la suivre alors que Naomi rejoignait sa chambre.

La chambre de Vincent était décorée aux couleurs de Serdaigle, la maison d'Alice et de son père. Il avait apparemment l'intention d'être scolarisé à Poudlard. Rogue déposa l'enfant endormi dans le lit et laissa Alice le couvrir et embrasser son front. Elle incita ensuite Mister Tinkle à se coucher au pied du lit puis embrassa le front de Vincent en lui promettant de vite venir se coucher avec lui.

Puis elle entraîna Rogue vers la chambre qui lui était réservée. Elle était petite, sans décoration autre qu'un lit et un bureau. Il la remercia vaguement, dans ses pensées. Il fut ramené sur terre par un puissant frisson qui se répandit le long de sa colonne vertébrale, un frisson provoqué par nulle autre qu'Alice. Sur la pointe des pieds, elle était venue embrasser sa joue au moment où il s'y attendait le moins.

-Merci de les avoir finalement tolérés, souffla-t-elle.

Il acquiesça, se disant que s'il avait été moins troublé par son geste –et il remercia la pénombre au passage– il aurait été ironique ou aurait préféré garder un silence énigmatique. Mais Alice avait disparu avant qu'il ne comprenne qu'il n'avait pas été l'habituel professeur des potions, froid et hautain.

Serait-il possible que ce qu'il avait cherché si ardemment dans cette neige, ce soit cette chance qu'elle semblait lui promettre depuis le début ?

Il ferma la porte pour la nuit.

* * *

_Suite mercredi :)_


	14. 13 L'autre aspect des sourires

Mille excuses pour ce retard. Mon lapin, mon bien aimé Oups, est mort brutalement la semaine dernière et je me suis effondrée. On s'attache tellement à ces petites bêtes qu'on en devient inconsolables. :(

Merci beaucoup à:

**Serelia**: Bienvenue et merci d'avoir pris le temps de laisser une review! Je suis ravie que tu ais apprécié Alice jusqu'ici. :)

**ShadowSSJ**: Merci, je suis ravie que ça te plaise !

**Batelongue**: Heureuse de lire que tu as aimé la suite. La soirée aurait pu en effet être bien pire mais je voulais montrer que Rogue commence à flancher :) Merci d'avoir pris le temps de laisser une review.

* * *

Chapitre 13 : L'autre aspect des sourires :

Rogue fut réveillé bien avant les autres mais ne quitta pas la chambre. Il préférait s'ennuyer plutôt que de tomber sur Malvina Rider de si bon matin. Il sortit un livre de son sac de voyage et décida de lire jusqu'à ce qu'Alice se lève. Il eut un mal fou à se concentrer pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il haïssait cette situation. Il n'aimait pas le moins du monde dépendre des autres, encore moins lorsqu'il était forcé à toute sorte d'activités contre sa volonté –fréquenter Malvina étant jusqu'ici la pire.

Au bout d'une heure, il entendit enfin des bruits indicateurs qu'il n'était plus la seule âme éveillée. Il tendit l'oreille et identifia les voix d'Alice et Vincent. Il se laissa un quart d'heure pour descendre, pour la forme.

Lorsqu'il s'autorisa finalement à descendre, Vincent était en train de déjeuner devant un appareil moldu qui selon les souvenirs de Rogue s'appelait une télévision, alors qu'Alice discutait avec Naomi. Vincent fut le premier à le remarquer et lui lança un bonjour enjoué avant de retourner à l'écran. La seconde personne à le voir fut Naomi et elle adressa à Rogue un hochement de tête ainsi qu'un sourire timide avant d'avaler une nouvelle gorgée de thé.

-Bien dormi ? s'enquit Alice en tirant une chaise à côté d'elle pour l'y inviter.

-Attendez-vous une réponse sincère à cette question ?

-Non, pas vraiment, s'amusa Alice. Je ne faisais qu'être polie.

Tout en s'asseyant, Rogue lui offrit un rictus amusé et elle lui tendit une tasse de café. Il la remercia alors qu'elle retournait à sa conversation avec Naomi.

Le tableau étrangement domestique dont il faisait partie en ce lendemain de Noël n'avait rien à voir avec les Noëls qu'il avait affrontés auparavant. Il se demanda furtivement s'il se trouverait au même endroit s'il n'avait pas perdu du temps et de l'énergie à en vouloir à Alice, s'il avait accepté sa proposition de passer Noël avec elle. Oh, certes, passer Noël avec Malvina avait été un supplice et terriblement ennuyeux. Mais pour une fois il n'avait pas été seul, et surtout : Alice avait été là. Il n'était pas encore certain de ce que ça signifiait, mais il avait l'impression que ça comptait vraiment, qu'_elle_ comptait vraiment.

Elle était sa dernière chance de rédemption.

* * *

Le reste de la matinée fut gâchée par le réveil de Malvina qui –fidèle à elle-même– fit de son mieux pour que Rogue n'ait pas une seconde de repos et ce malgré les interventions de son mari et d'Alice. Rogue se fit sourd pour éviter d'insulter la mère des neveux d'Alice, mais s'il n'avait pas eu un minimum d'estime pour ces deux morveux –et surtout pour leur tante– Malvina aurait passé un sale quart d'heure. La seule pensée qui le fit tenir fut celle que dès son retour à Poudlard, sa vengeance sur Malvina serait terrible.

Heureusement pour lui, l'heure du départ sonna aux alentours de onze heures. Il échangea une poignée de mains avec Edgar et salua Naomi poliment. Il ne s'attarda pas même une seconde sur Malvina qui de toute façon l'ignorait et se tourna vers Vincent pour le saluer rapidement. Cependant le petit garçon ne lui rendit pas la tâche facile en se jetant contre lui pour l'enlacer.

-C'était chouette, faudra que tu reviennes ! clama-t-il.

Rogue ne répondit pas mais ça ne parut pas choquer le jeune garçon car il ajouta avec enthousiasme :

-Peut-être que j'irai dans ta maison quand je serai à Poudlard !

Rogue entendit Malvina s'étrangler et il manqua de rire ouvertement. Au lieu de cela, il se contenta d'un sourire et effleura l'épaule de Vincent.

-Peut-être, répondit-il plus pour énerver Malvina que pour nourrir les espoirs du garçon.

Il croisa le regard rieur d'Alice et ne tenta même pas de dissimuler son amusement.

Quelques instants plus tard, elle lui donnait rendez-vous dans son appartement en arguant qu'il était bien assez grand pour transplaner tout seul. Le fait qu'elle lui fasse confiance arracha un sourire à Rogue même s'il n'était toujours pas libre de ses mouvements.

* * *

Lorsque Rogue entra dans l'appartement, Alice était installée avec un livre sur le canapé, son nouvel ami poilu sur les genoux. Elle leva la tête pour lui adresser un léger sourire puis replongea dans la lecture de ce qui semblait être un journal intime. Il ne posa aucune question et arpenta la bibliothèque de son hôte pour y trouver un livre à son goût.

Ce tableau lui rappela les jours qu'elle avait passé dans ses appartements à Poudlard. Les rôles s'étaient inversés, mais il retrouvait le même sentiment de plénitude une fois l'agacement maîtrisé.

Lorsque midi sonna, Alice décrocha le téléphone et commanda deux repas à la boîte de restauration rapide la plus proche. Rogue s'étonna de la voir si habile avec les services moldus mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Cependant, Alice dut sentir son interrogation.

-N'oubliez pas que j'ai passé des années à vivre avec des moldus, sourit-elle.

Il acquiesça, ça expliquait beaucoup.

-D'ailleurs, reprit-elle, à ce sujet, nous allons dormir chez mes parents moldus ce soir.

Elle reprit sa lecture comme si rien d'important ne s'était passé alors qu'il la fusillait du regard.

-Vous n'êtes pas sérieuse ?

-On ne peut plus sérieuse, rétorqua-t-elle sans lever les yeux.

-Vous réalisez ce que vous me demandez ?

-Je peux aussi faire un détour par le Ministère et vous laisser passer la nuit en prison puis vous récupérer demain en rentrant. Ça me ferait faire des détours, mais si vous préférez la prison à mes parents, qui suis-je pour vous retenir ?

-Vous êtes insupportable.

-Je vous retourne le compliment, sourit-elle. Au fait, votre cadeau est dans le tiroir en haut à droite du meuble en face de vous.

Il en oublia de répondre. Lorsqu'elle avait dit avoir un cadeau pour lui, il ne l'avait pas vraiment cru et l'idée s'était vite échappée de son esprit. Il n'aurait su décrire l'effet qu'elle venait de faire mais il eut un élan d'affection envers elle qui l'effraya presque.

Il s'approcha du meuble avec hésitation puis ouvrit le tiroir qu'elle lui avait indiqué. Il trouva un paquet pas très lourd et qui avait toutes les caractéristiques d'un livre. Il fronça les sourcils, intrigué, puis il retira le papier kraft. Il en sortit un livre qui ressemblait plus à un cahier et fut d'autant plus curieux. Lorsqu'il l'ouvrit sur la première page, son cœur lui envoya une décharge électrique.

« _Poudlard, Journal de bord de Lily Potter, Première à Troisième année._ »

Il crispa sa main sur le papier et serra si fort la mâchoire qu'il se fit mal.

Alice l'observa depuis le canapé, se demandant si elle n'avait pas fait une bêtise. Elle avait trouvé la force de fouiller les affaires des Potter qu'elle avait conservées lorsqu'elle était revenue pour son enquête. Quand elle avait trouvé les journaux de Lily et James dans les cendres de leur maison à Godric's Hollow des années plus tôt, elle s'était dit qu'un jour elle les confierait à Harry. Mais en lisant le journal de Lily concentré sur les premières années qu'elle avait passé à Poudlard, Alice avait décrété que ce journal était destiné à Rogue. Parce qu'il avait été le meilleur ami de Lily et son repère pendant ces trois ans, et elle avait le sentiment qu'il avait besoin de se souvenir qu'un jour il avait compté. Harry devrait se contenter des autres journaux.

Elle fut sortie de ses réflexions par la sonnette qui lui indiqua que le repas était arrivé. Elle alla s'occuper du livreur puis revint avec deux sacs qu'elle posa sur la table de la cuisine.

Elle revint dans la salle de séjour et s'approcha de la silhouette immobile de Rogue avec hésitation.

-Est-ce que j'ai fait une bêtise ? s'inquiéta-t-elle en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

Il s'éclaircit la gorge et ferma le journal, comme s'il revenait sur terre, puis il se tourna vers elle, le regard encore un peu voilé par ses souvenirs.

-J'ai bousillé votre Noël hein ? déplora-t-elle. Je suis…

Ses excuses se perdirent dans sa gorge lorsqu'il posa un doigt sur ses lèvres pour la faire taire.

-Noël n'a jamais été aussi facile à surmonter, avoua-t-il dans un sourire un peu faible, entre hésitation et douleur passée.

Elle enroula ses bras autour de son cou pour l'enlacer si soudainement qu'il faillit en perdre l'équilibre. Il lui rendit son étreinte à l'instant même où il fut stabilisé, envoyant valser tous les préjugés qui ne l'avaient que trop retenu.

-Merci Alice, lui glissa-t-il à mi-voix.

Elle rit, soulagée, et le gratifia d'un baiser sur la joue, un de plus. Elle n'était pas certaine de saisir toutes les nuances de ce qui venait de se passer entre eux, mais elle était sure d'une chose : elle venait de gagner la confiance de Severus Rogue, ainsi qu'une pointe d'affection. Et la sensation était grisante.

* * *

Alice décréta leur départ aux alentours de dix-neuf heures après un après-midi de lecture silencieuse dans son salon. Elle prit le bras de Rogue d'un côté et serra Mr Tinkle de l'autre, puis ils transplanèrent.

Ils atterrirent dans un jardin enneigé, clôturé par de hautes haies, où une maison haute de deux étages leur faisait face. Alice adressa un sourire rayonnant à Rogue, puis trottina vers l'entrée, son chat toujours sous le bras. Rogue la suivit avec plus de réserve : jamais il n'avait été forcé à fréquenter des moldus.

Lorsqu'il arriva dans l'encadrement, Alice serrait un vieil homme mince et petit dans ses bras et riait avec bonne humeur, discutant avec sa mère adoptive, une femme aussi mince que son mari et aux cheveux d'un blanc éclatant. Ils avaient tous deux des visages bienveillants où un éclat de malice brillait. Ils ne répondaient définitivement pas à la définition de l'expression « vieux sage ».

-Je vous présente Severus Rogue, l'introduisit Alice en s'écartant finalement pour le laisser entrer. Il est le maître des potions à Poudlard.

-Un professeur de Poudlard ici ? s'alarma la mère d'Alice.

-C'est un honneur Professeur Rogue, s'enthousiasma son époux en lui tendant la main.

Rogue lui rendit la politesse puis fit de même avec la mère d'Alice –Hannah.

-Entrez, entrez, chantonna-t-elle. Nous sommes prêts à passer à table.

Hannah et son mari –Albert– passèrent devant, s'engouffrant dans un couloir étroit qui semblait mener à la salle à manger. Alice s'attarda avec Rogue.

-Vous êtes le bienvenu ici, détailla-t-elle inutilement. Mes parents sont fascinés par la magie, leur moment de l'année préféré, c'est lorsque je les emmène sur le Chemin de Traverse. Le mot Poudlard peut les rendre euphoriques pour quelques heures, alors vous recevoir est un véritable fait historique pour eux. Vous venez d'illuminer leur mois.

Rogue eut un très léger sourire amusé mais ne commenta pas. Il n'avait jamais été le bienvenu chez qui que ce soit, c'était une notion étrangère et un terrain inexploré.

-Tout ira bien, le rassura-t-elle –là encore inutilement. Ils vous vénèrent déjà.

Elle marqua sa phrase d'un rire en glissant sa main dans la sienne pour le guider vers la salle à manger où le vieux couple attendait.

Et pour la première fois de sa vie, Rogue s'abaissa à répondre patiemment aux nombreuses questions qu'on lui posa.

* * *

La soirée était bien avancée lorsqu'Hannah décréta qu'elle était fatiguée et qu'elle allait se coucher. Elle leur souhaita une bonne nuit puis disparut à l'étage.

-Vous avez préparé la chambre d'ami ? s'enquit Alice à l'intention de son père.

-Ta mère a laissé les draps au bout du lit, il n'y a plus qu'à le faire. Mais, un coup de baguette et hop ! sourit-il malicieusement.

-Je vais m'en occuper… Je reviens, ajouta-t-elle avant de monter les marches deux par deux.

Rogue s'apprêta à la suivre mais fut retenu par Albert.

-Lui brisez pas le cœur, déclara-t-il d'une voix bourrue. La gamine a déjà bien assez souffert, son pauvre cœur survivrait pas à un coup de plus.

-Je crois que vous vous méprenez, répondit calmement Rogue malgré la surprise.

-Et moi je crois que _vous_ vous méprenez, sourit-il. Vous êtes un peu bizarre mais vous me semblez être un bon gars, alors lui faites pas de mal. Et si vous êtes pas à la hauteur, c'est le moment de faire vos bagages.

Rogue faillit répondre un dédaigneux « si j'avais le choix », mais le minimum de respect qu'il avait pour cet homme le retint.

Alice redescendit à cet instant.

-Tout est plus rapide avec la magie, triompha-t-elle. Vous venez ? lança-t-elle à Rogue.

Il acquiesça et salua Albert sans un regard avant de suivre Alice. Cette dernière adressa un « bonne nuit » enjoué à son père avant de disparaitre complètement en haut des escaliers. Elle mena Rogue vers le second escalier et ils arrivèrent sur un palier à quatre portes.

-La chambre à droite c'est celle de mon frère, la porte en face de sa chambre est la salle de bain. Au fond à droite c'est votre chambre. Je serai juste en face si vous avez besoin.

Il hocha la tête puis se dirigea vers sa chambre attitrée.

Lorsqu'il eut fermé la porte, il poussa un léger soupir. Dire que les propos d'Albert l'avaient troublé ne reflétait en rien à quel point il n'était plus vraiment sûr d'être imperméable au charme d'Alice Rider. Et il n'était pas sûr que ça soit une bonne chose. Il n'avait pas besoin d'une personne comme elle dans sa tête… et elle n'avait pas besoin d'une personne comme lui dans sa vie.

Il fut distrait de ses pensées par Alice qui toqua à la porte. Il ouvrit pour la découvrir en chemise de nuit, les cheveux noirs de jais… Le noir lui allait définitivement mieux, commenta-t-il mentalement.

-Je voulais vous remercier d'avoir été si patient avec mes parents, avoua-t-elle avec embarras. Je sais qu'ils peuvent être un peu envahissants lorsqu'il s'agit de magie alors… Merci; du fond du cœur, merci.

Il haussa les épaules.

-Vous comptez ne plus m'adresser un seul mot pour me punir de vous avoir mis dans une situation où vous avez plus parlé en quelques heures que vous ne parlez habituellement en une semaine ? s'enquit-elle dans un léger sourire.

-Avez-vous toujours besoin d'une réponse orale ? s'exaspéra-t-il –malgré une pointe d'amusement au fond de lui.

-Je suis une Auror, mon métier est de faire parler les gens, ça doit être une déformation professionnelle, plaisanta-t-elle. Veuillez pardonner mon besoin de communication, homme de peu de mots.

-Bonne nuit Alice, sourit-il légèrement, entre irritation et légèreté.

Elle acquiesça en se pinçant les lèvres, le regard brillant d'amusement et il leva les yeux au ciel.

-Reconnaissez que c'est agaçant, céda-t-elle tout en reculant pour retourner à sa chambre.

-Au contraire, je trouvais votre silence reposant, ironisa-t-il.

-Severus Rogue, vous n'avez aucun sens de l'humour, riposta-t-elle.

-Ne pas rire à vos enfantillages ne constitue pas un manque d'humour, se moqua-t-il.

Elle lui tira la langue pour bien lui signifier qu'elle n'avait aucun problème avec l'emploi du mot « enfantillages », puis elle lui sourit une dernière fois et rentra dans sa chambre.

Rogue referma la porte et soupira encore une fois. Une haine viscérale contre lui-même l'assaillit. S'intéresser à Alice plus que nécessaire était définitivement une mauvaise idée. Il savait très bien comment ce genre d'histoires finissait pour lui, et il avait sacrifié bien des années de sa vie pour une telle cause perdue. Il comptait vivre le reste dans le calme et si possible la paix.

Tant pis pour les nuits qu'elle hanterait.


	15. 14 Le Procès

Bonjour!

Merci Serelia et ShadowSSJ pour vos reviews et milles excuses surtout! J'avais complètement oublié la publication de cette histoire et j'espère que vous me pardonnerez.

* * *

Chapitre 14 : Le procès :

Les trois jours qui suivirent leur visite chez les parents d'Alice furent marqués par une sorte de trêve entre Rogue et sa gardienne. Ils passèrent les deux premiers jours enfermés dans l'appartement d'Alice à lire ou plus rarement à parler de ce qu'ils lisaient. La conversation était parfois hésitante, perforée de silences difficiles à combler, mais ils se supportaient et c'était un début. Le plus surprenant était de ne pas avoir à faire semblant et d'être à l'aise avec cette idée. Si la conversation venait à un point mort, ils n'échangeaient ni regard embarrassé, ni soupir exaspéré, ils acceptaient le silence de l'autre et passaient à autre chose jusqu'à la prochaine remarque.

Alice autant que Rogue fut surprise de découvrir qu'il leur était facile de cohabiter. Alice se chargeait de commander des repas instantanés et Rogue ne critiquait pas. Partager la salle de bain ne posait aucun problème puisque Rogue se levait une ou deux heures avant Alice. Cette dernière lui fit découvrir la télévision moldue, ce qui intéressa Rogue malgré ses remarques cinglantes. Ils passèrent une heure chaque jour à critiquer des émissions idiotes et Alice surprit même Rogue en train de rire –ça avait été spontané et inattendu et il s'était bien sûr repris la seconde suivante, Alice avait accepté de ne pas commenter.

Le troisième jour débuta comme les autres mais fut marqué par un peu plus de neige dans les rues déjà blanches et Alice força Rogue à sortir avec elle pour arpenter la ville pendant l'après-midi. Elle le fit entrer dans toute sorte de magasins moldus dont elle devait tout lui apprendre et le força à traverser le parc le plus proche malgré ses protestations.

Rogue ne l'avouerait jamais –pas même sous torture– mais il appréciait chaque minute de la compagnie enjouée d'Alice. Il n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir un jour de nouveau exister aux yeux de quelqu'un sans inspirer la peur, le mépris, la haine ou bien l'indifférence. Il avait fini par comprendre pourquoi les gens qui avaient connu Lily Potter surnommaient Alice « Lily ». Elle était certes moins douce et patiente que la jolie rousse, mais elle avait cette même stupide foi en l'être humain malgré toutes les horreurs qu'elle avait vues.

* * *

Leur trêve fut menacée le quatrième jour, la veille du nouvel an. Ce fut ce jour-là que Rogue reçut un hibou qui l'invitait à comparaître le 3 Janvier afin d'établir s'il était ou non un complice des intrus qui avaient infiltré Poudlard. Alice tenta de le rassurer en lui promettant qu'il n'y avait aucune preuve contre lui, mais Rogue savait très bien comment fonctionnaient les tribunaux en cette période post-terreur. On tenait à enfermer des coupables, et non pas _les_ coupables. Et si Rogue était bien coupable d'une chose, c'était de l'image que le monde avait de lui.

Il avait conscience que la seule personne qui avait foi en lui était Alice, et il ne s'expliquait toujours pas cette espèce de confiance qu'elle lui avait accordé. Cependant, Alice ne suffirait pas face aux tribunaux du Ministère. La menace qui pesait sur Poudlard était une épine dans leur pied et enfermer quelques personnes leur permettrait de se promouvoir en première page avec pour sous-titre leur efficacité.

La perspective d'être une fois encore le bouc-émissaire fit remonter à la surface la colère qu'Alice avait si bien chassée en quelques jours et il s'enferma dans un silence fait de regards noirs.

-Vous comptez ruminer longtemps ? soupira Alice en début de soirée. On est le 31 Janvier, l'humeur est sensée être à la fête.

Rogue ne répondit pas.

-Et si nous allions faire un tour en ville ? suggéra-t-elle. Les décorations de Noël sont toujours dans les rues et c'est joli sous la neige. Après on pourrait aller manger quelque part puis attendre le compte à rebours dans un pub.

Silence buté. Alice roula des yeux puis se leva pour aller s'habiller plus chaudement afin de sortir. Une fois prête, elle attrapa le manteau du Maitre des Potions et s'approcha de lui.

-Venez, lui dit-elle calmement, comme s'ils avaient convenu de suivre ses plans.

Il resta muré dans son silence alors, exaspérée, elle se pencha pour attraper sa main et le forcer à se lever. D'abord peu coopératif, il finit par obtempérer en constatant qu'elle lui déboiterait le bras s'il le fallait. Il enfila son manteau dans un sifflement agacé puis fut entraîné vers l'extérieur par Alice qui le prit par le bras.

* * *

Elle s'extasia sur les décorations de la rue et à quel point la neige et la nuit les embellissaient. Elle savait qu'il n'écoutait pas, perdu dans ses idées noires, mais elle savait aussi que le silence n'était pas toujours la solution. Un discours, même lointain et à moitié écouté, pouvait parfois aider à se raccrocher à la réalité.

Rogue ne participa que peu à la conversation qu'Alice tenta d'entretenir pendant leur dîner. Elle abandonna les sujets futiles au dessert, lassée de parler dans le vide.

-Je ne les laisserai pas vous enfermer, affirma-t-elle. Je préfère perdre mon job une fois encore plutôt que de les laisser enfermer un innocent une fois de plus, alors détendez-vous.

Ça sembla piquer sa curiosité car il leva les yeux vers elle et fronça les sourcils, comme s'il tentait de décider si aborder le sujet Black était une bonne idée.

-Comment pouviez-vous être certaine qu'il était innocent ? l'interrogea-t-il finalement.

-De la même manière que je sais que vous l'êtes, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules.

-Comment ? insista-t-il.

-Je ne sais pas, écarta d'elle d'un geste nonchalant. Vous êtes le coupable idéal, c'est trop parfait. Appelez ça une intuition.

-Je ne vous crois pas.

Elle eut un sourire désabusé. Bien sûr qu'il ne la croyait pas. Elle n'y croyait pas elle-même.

-Je sais, souffla-t-elle.

Elle observa le restaurant presque désert un moment puis ramena son regard sur Rogue un bref instant pour voir qu'il était toujours déterminé. Elle attrapa sa serviette en papier et se concentra dessus, la tordant nerveusement. Ses cheveux se colorèrent instinctivement en bleu.

-Sirius Black était un ami à qui j'aurai confié ma vie sans hésiter une seconde. Il aurait pu me demander de sauter d'une falaise que je l'aurai fait sans réfléchir. On était tous les deux un peu paumés, sans famille. J'avais Malvina, certes, mais elle ne comprenait pas ce que ça faisait que d'être moi. Je venais de couper les liens avec mon petit frère, de découvrir le monde de mes parents… Je n'étais pas capable de faire face et Sirius m'a aidée. Il m'a montrée qu'il y a toujours de la lumière, quelle que soit la situation, et il a fait pour moi ce que James avait fait pour lui. Je… Je lui dois la vie.

Elle leva les yeux vers son vis-à-vis qui l'écoutait attentivement.

-Vous pourriez croire une seule seconde que votre sauveur soit soudain devenu le meurtrier de l'histoire ?

Il hésita un instant puis il fit signe que non, il n'y croirait pas.

-Je n'ai pas pu sauver Sirius mais je me suis juré que ça n'arriverait jamais plus.

-Je n'ai rien en commun avec _lui_, trancha-t-il.

-Il y a moi, répliqua-t-elle. Certes, je n'ai jamais embrassé Sirius Black, mais je reste votre point commun malgré la différence de nos relations.

Au mot « embrasser », ses cheveux avaient recommencé à virer au noir et Rogue évita son regard alors qu'elle retrouvait un semblant de sourire. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre puis se leva pour remettre son manteau. Elle laissa de quoi régler leur note, puis tendit la main à Rogue.

-Venez, le décompte va bientôt commencer.

Il sembla tergiverser, puis il attrapa sa main et la laissa l'entraîner dans la rue.

Elle lui fit accélérer le pas à travers les rues enneigées jusqu'à une grande place où une foule était amassée devant des écrans géants. La dernière minute commença à défiler au moment où Alice glissait son bras dans le creux de celui de Rogue.

-J'adore les fêtes moldues, s'enthousiasma-t-elle avant d'entonner le décompte avec la foule.

Il lui adressa un regard exaspéré qui devint vite moqueur lorsqu'elle tourna ses yeux brillants vers lui. Elle rayonnait comme une enfant le matin de Noël.

Lorsqu'un « zéro » tonitruant envahit les alentours, Rogue eut la surprise de voir une bonne partie de la foule s'embrasser sans retenue.

-Ça aussi c'est une coutume moldue ? s'enquit-il auprès d'Alice, un sourcil haussé.

Pour toute réponse, elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa.

-Bonne année, Severus Rogue, sourit-elle fièrement.

Il acquiesça, incapable d'utiliser sa voix pour lui souhaiter de même. Perdu, il ne quitta pas ses yeux un instant, lui posant mille questions mentalement. Elle y répondit en lui offrant un autre baiser. Cette fois, il riposta, et referma ses bras sur elle.

Il ne compta pas le temps qui s'écoula sur la place enneigée, et il se fichait bien du reste de la foule. Il embrassait Alice Rider, et elle était tout ce qui comptait.

Il venait enfin de comprendre que ce qu'elle lui offrait depuis tout ce temps, c'était une chance de guérison.

* * *

Rogue ouvrit les yeux en pleine nuit. Il remarqua que la pièce était bercée par la lueur d'une bougie oubliée sur la table de nuit. Il fixa un instant le plafond puis il tourna la tête vers Alice qui était endormie contre lui.

C'était la deuxième nuit qu'il passait avec elle mais il avait la profonde conviction qu'il ne se ferait jamais à cette idée. Elle avait quelque chose de trop positif pour être réelle. Assurément, lui le paria, l'homme qui avait été détesté la plus grande partie de sa vie ne pouvait pas se sentir si apaisé, presque aimé. Il avait oublié depuis si longtemps ce que ça faisait… La tendresse d'Alice, le rire qu'elle lui réservait même quand il se montrait irritable, son regard pétillant de gaieté, autant de choses qu'elle lui offrait en remède. Il n'aurait jamais osé penser qu'un jour une femme lui offrirait un tel refuge contre la douleur de son passé.

La seule pensée douloureuse qu'il s'était autorisé ces deux derniers jours, c'était de savoir qu'elle lui serait sans doute arrachée très vite. Son procès aurait lieu dans l'après-midi, et il n'avait aucune chance d'en sortir en homme libre. Peut-être que c'était mieux pour elle, il n'avait aucune idée du chemin qu'ils auraient pris s'il y avait eu un après, mais il était certain qu'il n'aurait jamais été à la hauteur. Il ne l'avait jamais été avec personne, et Alice n'aurait pas fait exception.

Au moins cette fois, il aurait la satisfaction de pouvoir penser que peut-être, s'il n'avait pas été emprisonné, elle aurait été sa première et dernière victoire sur le monde entier.

-Arrêteras-tu un jour de broyer du noir ? chuchota soudain Alice.

Il se tourna vers elle pour constater qu'elle avait les yeux ouverts et fixés sur lui. Il ne répondit pas, alors elle se redressa un peu pour lui faire face.

-Tu crois vraiment que je vais te laisser t'en tirer si facilement ? sourit-elle doucement. J'ai mis un temps fou à gagner ta confiance, je ne compte pas renoncer maintenant.

-Tu n'es pas celle qui décidera de mon sort.

-Si la Justice nous fait défaut, alors je transgresserai les lois qu'il faudra.

-Tu enverrais ta vie en l'air pour si peu ?

-Me dit l'homme qui a gâché la sienne pour l'amour d'une femme morte depuis presque vingt ans.

Il la fusilla du regard et elle soupira lourdement tout en se recouchant à côté de lui. Elle resta un moment immobile, puis elle s'installa sur son flanc gauche pour être tournée vers lui et attrapa son bras nu avec délicatesse. Elle traça le contour d'une tâche noire informe, souvenir d'un sombre temps où elle était crâne et serpent.

-Tu n'as fait qu'un seul mauvais choix dans toute ta vie Severus Rogue, et tu as passé le reste de ta vie à t'en repentir. Tu ne crois pas qu'il est temps de te pardonner ? Je sais que Lily l'aurait fait.

-J'ai perpétré et permis les meurtres de nombreux individus, grogna-t-il comme le vieux refrain d'un disque rayé.

-Et tu en as sauvé bien plus par la suite. Harry n'aurait jamais pu nous sauver si tu n'avais pas été là.

-Ça n'est pas si facile.

-Je n'ai jamais dit que ça l'était, rétorqua-t-elle. Tu n'es pas le seul tueur dans cette pièce.

Il la dévisagea d'abord sans comprendre, puis l'idée qu'une guerre faisait des morts dans les deux camps lui vint à l'esprit.

-Les Mangemorts ne sont jamais une grande perte –_je_ ne serai pas une grande perte, commenta-t-il.

-Dis ça aux enfants de ceux que j'ai tués, répliqua-t-elle dans un regard noir. Qu'ils soient enfants de saints ou enfants de monstres, ils restent des orphelins. Un enfant sans parent –qui qu'ils aient été– c'est _toujours_ triste et c'est _toujours_ une grande perte. Parce que leur vie ne sera plus jamais la même et parce qu'ils apprennent trop tôt ce que sont la douleur et la haine. Parfois même, ils nourrissent des rêves de vengeance et sacrifient leurs vies pour des causes perdues d'avance.

Elle s'interrompit un moment, le temps de se redresser en position assise pour lui faire face.

-Lorsqu'on tue un homme –ou une femme– on tue un être qui manquera à un autre, reprit-elle. On détruit d'autres vies que celle de l'humain qui ne respirera jamais plus. Tuer quelqu'un, qu'il soit dans n'importe quel camp, c'est toujours un acte regrettable.

-Certains ne manquent à personne, répondit-il en s'asseyant afin d'être à sa hauteur, face à elle.

-Je n'en ai jamais rencontré.

Ils se fixèrent longuement puis il formula ce qu'il pensait tout bas :

-Moi je ne manquerai à personne.

-Idiot, souffla-t-elle en posant une main sur sa joue.

-C'est toi l'idiote, grinça-t-il, idiote de croire que je te manquerai. Tu serais bien mieux sans…

Elle le fit taire d'un baiser.

-Laisse-moi être juge de ça, riposta-t-elle. Je me fiche de ce que tu crois savoir et de ce que tu crois mériter. Ce soir, tu seras lavé de tout soupçon. Et après cela, je trouverai qui est derrière ce stupide complot.

-Et si…

-D'accord, le coupa-t-elle. Admettons que ce soit tes derniers instants d'homme libre –je maintiens que je te sortirai de là mais je me place de ton point de vue – tu souhaites vraiment passer ces instants à te disputer avec moi ?

S'il y avait bien une chose que Severus Rogue détestait, c'était avoir tort. Et à cet instant, il mourait d'envie d'envoyer balader Alice avec une réplique bien sentie.

Il changea d'avis lorsqu'elle prit son long silence pour un accord tacite et l'embrassa. Il l'attira un peu plus contre lui et en profita pour se recoucher en l'entraînant. Il la sentit sourire sur ses lèvres mais ne releva pas. A défaut de reconnaitre ses torts, il voulait bien admettre qu'elle avait raison si ça signifiait passer plus de temps à se damner pour elle.

* * *

Le procès n'avait pas été ouvert au public. On avait préféré cacher la séance au fin fond du Ministère avec une toute petite portion du Magenmagot pour jurés. Josh Elmer, le juriste qui s'était montré hostile à Alice quelques mois plus tôt, avait été nommé chef de séance et prenait son rôle très au sérieux.

Alice fut soulagée de constater que la directrice McGonagall avait fait le déplacement pour procurer un témoignage en faveur de Rogue. Elle ne fut pas vraiment inquiétée par la présence de Xavier Delanaux et son témoignage accusateur. Elle le fut un peu plus lorsqu'elle reconnut le fameux espion qui avait identifié Rogue. Il s'agissait de l'acolyte du Mangemort dont elle avait croisé le chemin dans l'Allée des Embrumes un mois plus tôt –Ernie de son nom. Elle s'empressa d'en informer son chef de service qui s'était déplacé en personne. Il acquiesça silencieusement et le nota dans un coin de son petit carnet.

-Vous auriez dû me laisser l'enquête, pesta Alice à mi-voix.

-Ce n'est pas le moment, bougonna-t-il en réponse.

Alice roula des yeux puis se concentra à nouveau sur le témoignage de cet Ernie. Lorsqu'elle fut appelée à témoigner, elle ne se garda pas d'exposer l'ami des mangemorts à la vue de tous. Elle insista d'ailleurs sur le fait qu'on pouvait difficilement croire un tel homme et qu'il préfèrerait sans doute accuser n'importe qui plutôt que de trahir ses vrais maitres en sachant ce qui était arrivé à Justin Tragus après sa capture par le Ministère.

-Ce n'est pas le sujet Miss Rider, coupa sèchement Josh Elmer. Vous êtes priée de répondre aux questions posées et non de digresser selon votre bon vouloir.

-Je ne faisais qu'éclairer l'assistance sur l'identité du témoin votre honneur, rétorqua Alice.

-Vos remarques impertinentes ne sauraient être tolérées ici, trancha-t-il.

-Dans ce cas, et pour répondre à votre question : non, je ne crois pas Severus Rogue coupable des accusations portées contre lui. Il s'est retiré des rangs des Mangemorts depuis près de vingt ans et a permis leur démantèlement. Je doute que de nos jours il soit impliqué dans leurs affaires de quelque manière que ce soit.

-Votre témoignage est dûment noté. Veuillez rejoindre votre place, récita Elmer d'un ton laconique.

Alice s'exécuta puis occupa les dix minutes suivantes à tenter de garder son calme alors qu'un homme qu'elle n'avait jamais croisé mais qui connaissait apparemment le cas de Rogue prenait la parole pour l'abaisser au rang de la pire des raclures. L'homme avança même la suspicion qu'Alice était influencée par ses sentiments.

-Objection ! protesta-t-elle. Je n'ai jamais rencontré cet homme auparavant, il n'a donc aucun droit de spéculer sur mon témoignage.

-Vous n'êtes pas sensée intervenir Rider, gronda Elmer en lui lançant un regard noir.

Alice lui rendit un regard déterminé et il soupira, mécontent.

-Objection retenue. Monsieur Grant, la partie de votre déposition concernant Miss Rider ne peut être validée.

Le dénommé Grant s'inclina et termina ce qu'il avait à dire contre Rogue avant de s'asseoir, marquant ainsi la fin de la séance.

-Les jurés sont maintenant priés de délibérer, la séance est levée pour une heure, lança Elmer en frappant le marteau de bois sur son socle.

Alice en profita pour adresser un coup d'œil suppliant à Malvina qui faisait partie des jurés, puis elle descendit les marches pour rejoindre Rogue qui était assis seul sur un banc, toujours plongé dans ses pensées alors même que la salle se vidait de ses occupants.

-Ça aurait pu être pire, amorça-t-elle.

-Grant est un mangemort, déclara Rogue sans préambule.

-Quoi ? s'étrangla Alice.

-Il faisait partie des fidèles du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

-Il faut le dénoncer ! s'indigna-t-elle. Pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit avant ?

-Parce que ça n'arrangerait pas mon cas, rétorqua-t-il.

Elle y pensa un instant puis dut bien reconnaître qu'il avait raison. Répondre aux accusations de cet homme par une accusation encore plus grave et sans preuve n'était pas la stratégie idéale dans leur position. Elle soupira mais se promit d'en toucher deux mots à son patron.

-Si ça se trouve, c'est un complice de cet Ernie, réfléchit-elle à haute voix. Il était sur le chemin de Traverse avec le Mangemort qui m'a attaqué. Il se peut que ce Grant soit le mangemort en question. Ils veulent te faire porter le chapeau pour que les autorités baissent leur garde.

Rogue acquiesça, le regard dans le vide. Elle respecta son silence un moment, puis elle glissa une main vers la sienne.

-Severus, souffla-t-elle.

Il se tourna vers elle pour l'interroger du regard.

-Je vais te tirer de là, d'accord ?

Il eut un sourire ironique et attrapa sa main pour l'enfermer au creux des siennes.

-Tu as déjà fait beaucoup Alice, ce qui va se passer maintenant n'est pas de ton ressort. Je suis le coupable idéal, tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Et puis, ce n'est pas Malvina Rider qui va plaider ma cause.

-Elle pourrait te surprendre, rétorqua Alice dans un léger sourire.

Il leva les yeux au plafond puis tourna un regard exaspéré vers elle.

-Tu ne vas pas abandonner, hein ?

-Jamais, répondit-elle fièrement. Et quand tu sortiras d'ici en homme libre, je trouverai le vrai coupable et lui ferai payer. Botter les fesses des méchants, c'est ma spécialité.

Il fut pris d'une irrésistible envie de l'embrasser mais préféra s'abstenir compte tenu du lieu où ils étaient. Néanmoins il s'avoua que plus il passait du temps avec Alice, plus elle grandissait dans son estime. Elle avait toutes les caractéristiques d'une femme extraordinaire malgré son orgueil et son entêtement parfois malsain.

Il songea qu'il se fichait du verdict, il était heureux d'avoir connu Alice Rider et d'avoir compté un jour à ses yeux.


End file.
